Hoagie and Stitch: Hit The Road
by JusSonic
Summary: Based on the LucasArts game. The crazy crime fighting duo travels all over the country tracking down a runaway koopa and an artist Nobody while dealing with a rich spoiled singing boy Montana Max and his pitbull henchman Arnold. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: A Stupid Hostage Situation

Author's note  
All righty, after a while of waiting, I am finally going to parody one of the greatest Lucasarts video games of all time (thanks to a pal of mine for doing the trailer though it isn't Papa T). I will use a suggestion or so in this parody. I am planning on referring the video games and TV show. Probably the comic book too, we'd see. And now, the parody!

**Prologue: A Stupid Hostage Situation**

'JusSonic Productions Presents'

"Friends?!" roared an angry voice from somewhere in a crazy laboratory. The voice comes from an angry blue skinned skinny geeky like teenager who is standing near some machines, weapons, etc. "What do you mean friends?! We have gone three times already and yet you decided you just wanted to be friends?!" The boy scoffed angrily as he glares at his victim while he continued, "How could you?! You never gave me a chance and now...you will pay!!"  
The hostage he is talking to is a well-known hero who had long red hair and green eyes. She wore a viridian midriff, blue girls' jeans, and white shoes. Kim Possible groans. She is used to being a hero, not being tied up and backed up against the wall by her suddenly rogue sidekick. That is what is happening to her right now as the said sidekick has pointed a deadly ray machine right at her intending on using it to melt the girl until when her bones are gone.  
"Look, Ron." said Kim with a sigh. "It's not that I don't like you. I still do. It's just you just went nuts again like last time, at least from what I heard, and I wanted to distance myself from you right now. I prefer to go out with someone less more...unpredictable."  
Of course, it seems like the girl will get her wish as the unpredictable happen: something crash right through a nearby wall interrupting the whole thing. It appears to be some red police cruise. Ron turns and looks puzzled at the cruiser. Inside are two figures whose then open the car doors and got out into the shadows of the place.  
One of them came right into the spotlight. It is a dark blue-furred male alien creature resembling a cross between a dog and a koala with bat-like ears.  
The other figure appears from the other side of the cruiser and stops near the creature. It is a ten-year-old male human Caucasian wearing a medium blue shirt, light brown pants and dark brown pilot's cap with attached goggles. He is of average height (by ten-year-old standards) and rather on the pudgy side. He also appears to be wearing detective clothing.  
"Hey, did we come at a bad time?" joked the human as he looks on at the staring Ron and Kim.  
"Hey Numbuh 2 or Hoagie, this doesn't look like the Twilight Tunnel or anything like it." said the koala with a nod.  
"Well, well, to me it looks like your usual sidekick gone crazy and kidnap his girlfriend because he was too geeky for her and couldn't find another date, Stitch. Oh well, at least this geek is less annoying than Fanboy."  
We then switch to another scene as we see an image of Fanboy as a chorus sang, "The friend for life!"  
When we switch back, Numbuh 2, AKA Hoagie, looks annoyed as he snapped, "Now cut that out!" Where is that singing coming from anyway?  
Ignoring the chorus altogether luckily, Stitch said eagerly, "Id! Does this mean we are going to kick some butt and ask no questions later?!"  
"Well, we got nothing else better to do."  
"You think you can stop me, Freelance Police?! Well think again!!" Ron sneered angrily as he reaches for a lever nearby. "Once I flip this switch, my former girlfriend and pal will be refused to a half-cup of disoriented atomic matter!!"  
"Uh, for the reason, Ron isn't a real scientist nor is he evil. He just went nuts again." said Kim with a shrug from nearby.  
"Right. Hey Hoagie? Mind if I confront, pummel, and maybe beat the crap out of this geek of a scientist?" asked Stitch eagerly. He is hoping his friend would say yes.  
"Kick some butt, little buddy." said Numbuh 2 with a smirk. Who is he to deny Stitch some fun?  
That is all Stitch needed to hear. The little alien charges at Ron with unbelievable speed then jump at the scientist before he could even blink. The two get into a fight which Stitch is obviously winning. Besides pummeling Ron, the alien ALSO use his super-strength to totally trash the mad scientist's weapons to keep Ron from using them.  
During the fight, Numbuh 2 went over to try to untied Kim who is very grateful. She heard of these two during her adventures. They are Hoagie and Stitch, the Freelance Police who fought crime and take cases (and get on everyone else's too). She watched as Numbuh 2 tried to untied Kim but is having trouble. Mostly because Stitch's fighting is distracting him. The fight looks very interesting than untying someone right now.  
"Oh. Ouch! Hey nice one!" said Numbuh 2 as he comments on Stitch's dirty (and I mean DIRTY) fighting as he strikes all over Ron with stuff flying out. "Yikes! Wha...huh?"  
Numbuh 2 said the last part for a good reason. Stitch has finished off Ron though a bit too hard as he hits the former sidekick on the neck cutting the head right off. Soon the alien is holding the head by the hair which appears to be unusual. Maybe it's because of the wires and electrical fluid coming from the neck.  
"Hey Hoagie! He isn't real at all!" said Stitch eagerly. "He looks like a robot!"  
"I knew Ron wouldn't turn on me. This must be another one of Drakken's tricks." said Kim relieved that her boyfriend didn't go crazy again after all.  
"Hey, how about we keep his head as one of the many souvenirs like we usually found during our cases? Hey, what's with the ticking?"  
Numbuh 2 yelps as he got up. Stitch is right, the head is ticking but for a dangerous reason!  
"Crud, that is no head! That is one ugly time bomb!!" yelled Numbuh 2 in alarm, "Another villainous plot. Let's get out of here and get rid of that thing before it blows up and ends this parody too early pronto."  
"Id! Good idea! We could get rid of the head while the credits are rolling." agreed Stitch. "All right if I drive?"  
"Only if it's alright that I hold on for my dear life and scream like an insane girl at a Justin Timberlake concert! Trust me, I know you're driving!"  
"Uh...is 'pronto' a real word?"  
"Hey, thanks for the help, Hoagie and Stitch." said Kim as Stitch toss the head to Numbuh 2 who puts it in his detective coat. The two jumped right into their car as the girl continues, "Even though I coulda got out myself, I won't forget what you two did."  
Kim watch as Stitch got behind the wheel and starts the engine. The police red cruiser drove out in reverse very fast before taking off. Kim watch the hole very carefully.  
Something tells her that it will take a while longer for her to escape.

We hear music as we see a scene of a highway as if a car is moving down it. Some words appear during the music.

**'JusSonic Productions in association with Julayla Beryl Presents'**

**'Hoagie and Stitch: Hit The Road'**

We see pictures on top and bottom of the highway scene. First on the top, we see Numbuh 2 throwing Stitch through a window, breaking it. On the bottom, we see the duo out on a case while the alien is holding up a blaster.

**'Designed by Anonymous But Interested, Papa T 41, Julayla Beryl, and Neros Urameshi'**

**'Programmed by JusSonic, Julayla Beryl, Darth Ben Valor, and Staredcraft'.**

The top picture changed as we see Numbuh 2 and Stitch on a rooftop as they see a signal in the sky like the one Batman uses.

**'Background Art by Neros Urameshi, Wormtail96, and JJAPrice15'.**

**'Animation by JusSonic, Julayla Beryl, Neros Urameshi, Anonymous But Interested, and acosta jose ramiro'**

We now see in the bottom picture that shows Stitch driving the police red cruiser while Numbuh 2 hangs on for dear life.

**'3-D Animation by JusSonic and Julayla Beryl'**

**'Art Technicians Charles Roberts and Phantom Lucario'**

Now in the top picture, it's Stitch beating up Scuzzo the clown with a newspaper while Numbuh 2 is in a chair reading a comic book as this goes on.

**'Music Composed by Staredcraft, Papa T 41, and Darth Ben Valor'**

**'Voice Produced and Directed by JusSonic'**

**'Voice Production Coordination by Julayla Beryl'**

**'Digital Sound Effects Editing by Neros Urameshi'**

In the bottom picture, we see Numbuh 2 and Stitch abandoning their car and running for their lives as a big train is coming.

**'Quality Assurance by Ryo Muang, Nftnat, Julayla Beryl, and Red Dragon Zero'**

The bottom picture changes as we see Numbuh 2 holding up his weapon as Stitch watch. There are words on the blaster that said 'How's My Aim? Call 1-800-AniToon Wars'.

**'iMUSE Music System by JusSonic, Neros Urameshi, and Darth Ben Valor'**

Now the top picture changes as Numbuh 2 and Stitch seems to be parodying some sort of well-known painting.

**'SCUMM System by Darth Ben Valor, Phantom Lucario, Wormtail96, and No Limit 5'**

**'SCUMM Upgrades by Wormtail96 and No Limit 5'**

We now see new pictures on top and bottom of the scene. On the top, Stitch was looking nervously as he looks at a police motorcycle that got ran over by the police red cruiser with Numbuh 2 nearby whistling innocently as if he isn't familiar with his friend. On the bottom, Numbuh 2 was playing on a guitar while Stitch plays bongos on some skulls.

**'Sam & Max, Freelance Police (which this is a parody of) created by Steve Purcell'**

**'Directed and Produced by JusSonic and Neros Urameshi'**

The pictures disappeared as we focused on the highway scene once more. It slows down a bit as the opening credits came to an end.

Author's note  
What do you guys think?

Numbuh 2: Very good prologue!

Stitch: Id! Meega can't wait to see more!

Me: Well, wait no longer because more will be coming soon. In the next chapter, Numbuh 2 and Stitch gets their new mission and go nuts doing so. More references from the show and other games is coming so stay tuned. Read, review, and suggest folks!

Ron did indeed went nuts and blue-skinned one time in an episode of _Kim Possible_.

The police red cruiser which will be Hoagie/Numbuh 2 and Stitch's main transportation was used by the experiment himself in the first Lilo and Stitch movie.

Fanboy comes from _Freakazoid_ though he is a parody of Lorne (the Friend for Life) from the Sam and Max cartoon series.

AniToon Wars was a series made by Julayla Beryl.


	2. Chapter 1: Back To the Office

Author's note  
I agreed with Neros, airnaruto45. I am not interested in parodying the Carmen Sandiego game show.

The phone-ringing scene is going to be a toughy since acosta and ABI send me a suggestion each for it. So I will use both but will edit each to make the chapter make sense.

I have no plans of pairing Numbuh 2 with blair with this parody, nobodiez. Sorry.

Some references to the show, other episodes, etc. may or may not be included in here so watch for them.

**Chapter 1: Back To the Office**

A while later, the duo of Numbuh 2 and Stitch came into their office in a heck part of a city. The place look like a mess with strains, bullet holes, junk that the two never bother to throw away, a TV that almost never work with a VCR and a clothes hanger for an antenna, a phone with an answering machine that almost works, and the usual desks (with a student desk for a certain alien). All in all, this was the office of the two.  
"Well, I got to say, that opening sequence really kicks." said Numbuh 2 with a smile.  
"Meega like the cheesy retro ambience." said Stitch in agreement.  
"Uh, Stitch? What the heck are you on about?"  
"Hoagie, either Dr. Hamsterviel is trying to get in my skull again or one of us is ticking."  
"Oops! Oh yeah!" said Numbuh 2 with a yelp as he pulls out something from out of his detective coat. It's the severed head of Zorpox, the fake Ron, and it is still ticking. The two has forgotten to get rid of it during the credits. "Okay, Stitch littrle buddy, any idea what to do with this thing so it doesn't kill or injured anyone we know or care about?"  
"Allow me to smother the bomb with my own body. Since I'm nearly indestructible, this bomb won't do worse than stun me for a minute or two. Stitch pointed out.  
Numbuh 2 has to agree. He quickly tosses the bomb onto the floor as Stitch jumps on it and lands on the thing. A big explosion occurred but luckily it was blocked out by Stitch's body. Soon the little alien got back up, mostly unharmed, but having slightly blackened belly fur.  
Hoagie comment, "Good thing you ARE so durable. Otherwise, I would have had to toss it outside and risk hurting that busload of innocents."  
"Especially those we care and know about anyway." agreed Stitch.  
Suddenly something happens that made things crazy: the telephone rang like mad. The two decided to react in their own way: get to the phone before the other does!  
Suddenly Numbuh 2 holds out a couple good-sized pieces of coconut cake as he said, "Hey Stitch! Want some cake? Huh? Want some cake?" Stitch drools madly as he grabs the pieces and chew down on them. Hoagie comment, "Hey, makes A LOT more sense than ME actually being able to overpower a super-strong and nearly indestructible alien as quick and agile as Spider-Man himself. I have to remember to thank Lilo for teaching me that trick."  
"Meega done!" yelled Stitch as he finish his coconut cake. "The phone!!"  
Hoagie and Stitch dash to the phone, and then two male black and white doggish creatures, one tall with brown pants, and a medium sized with a blue sweater and red cap, and a similar female creature, with a pink dress and a flower on her head, appear from nowhere and try to get the phone as well. The five toons wrestle for the phone in the classic 'toony-dust-cloud' fight that disappears to show Hoagie answering.  
"Hello? Hoagie and Stitch, Freelance Police." Hoagie smiles smoothly at the other toons.  
"I'll never answer the phone." Stitch sighs while Wakko Warner pats his shoulder.  
"Welcome to my world." Wakko said with a shrug.  
"Or to mine." Yakko grins and starts singing. "United States, Canada, Mexico..."  
"Sorry, Yakko; our cameo doesn't last enough for that song." Dot shrugs. "Come on; we're on time to cameo in some Star Wars' parody. There are so many we are on time for anyone." And as said, the Warner Brothers and sister leave.  
"No way! Really?" gasped Numbuh 2 while on the phone, "Holy parody of a famous Sam and Max game! Really?? Well, forget you, madam!!"  
"Let me guess: another confused census taker?" asked Stitch as his friend hangs up the phone.  
"It was some lady who claims to be Numbuh 362, who sounds like Numbuh 362 and could possibly be Numbuh 362. So it's safe to assume that it's Numbuh 362, the Supreme KND Commander, giving us a crazy and insane mission."  
"Does it involve unnecessary and insane madness??"  
"Let's hope to the guy above and Jumbaa that that is the case." said Numbuh 2 with a shrug. "According to 362, the mission is so arbitrarily sensitive nature, we have to meet a disguised city courier out on the street."  
"Ah, sounds like a fiercely crazy plot." said Stitch eagerly.  
The two get their stuff together as they prepared to leave their office. Numbuh 2 goes over to a mouse hole where Hiram, the Mouse King and their annoying rat (no matter how much he insists) of a neighbor, lives in. The guy hates it when the two barged in. Luckily, Hiram is not home which allows Numbuh 2 to reach into the hole and pull out a lot of money.  
"Cash, we should never leave home without it." said Numbuh 2 as he puts the money right in his coat.  
"Id. We may need it to bribe guys like professional baseball players." agreed Stitch.  
Numbuh 2 looks to see what he could get. In a closet nearby (where they like to store souvenirs from their adventures), Numbuh 2 only found one thing of interest: a purple light bulb that Stitch used to make the closet look neat. The boy removes the bulb and pockets it.  
"Think we could ask Lucca for some stuff to use before we leave?" asked Stitch preferring to the geek that he and Numbuh 2 have allowed to lived in their sub-basement a few feet below the building.  
"Lucca is on vacation, remember?" Numbuh 2 pointed out to his friend.  
"Aw, idka baka."  
"Let's see what's on the TV before we leave." said Numbuh 2 as he goes to the TV and turns it on, showing a program. "Oh cool. _Twins_ is on. Oh wait. My bad. It's just _The Mr. Men Show_."  
While Numbuh 2 turns the TV off, Stitch turns on the answering machine to see if they got any messages. All he got are a lots of beeps, sinister laughter, snorting, some words that don't make sense, and more stuff not worth mentioning.  
"Yikes. Looks like the answering machine is possess by Phantasmo again. Oh well, better than no messages, I guess." said Stitch with a shrug as the two took their leave.

The two's office is on the second floor of the building. They are rarely in their office so it works anyway. There are more than two floors on the building as proven by a pair of stairs going upstairs. But Numbuh 2 and Stitch don't go upstairs (not since the accident).  
The two go down the hallway and towards the door. Their office is also next door to famous detective Eddie Valiant, their roughhouse and toon defender neighbor. The man is in his office having a meeting with a client and as usual, it isn't doing well at all.  
"So want a piece of me, huh? Well, how about a piece of this?!" roared Eddie from inside his office. Nuimbuh 2 and Stitch stop as the window of Eddie's door breaks open as the client was thrown through it. The client, which is a man, fall and got stuck on the banister with the body hanging over a twenty foot drop.  
"Ouch. Nasty." said Numbuh 2 with a cringe.  
"But true to life." said Stitch in agreement.  
The two are about to go down the hallway again but it appears that Eddie wasn't finish yet as he yelled, "Here's one for that ugly butt you called a boss!!"  
Numbuh 2 peeks through the broken glass of Eddie's door and sees that the man has got out a gun! The boy and Stitch jump back as Eddie open fire at a wall near the door. The duo waited as the man made some holes appear in the wall. By the time he is done, Numbuh 2 and Stitch can see what he is doing: drawing with bullets.  
Eddie drew a face with bullets. This made the two smiled as Numbuh 2 commented, "Man, you got to give it to Eddie. He always had a way with business acumen."  
"Ugh. Don't say 'acumen' again." said Stitch in annoyance. Words like that annoyed him.  
Numbuh 2 peeks back into the office as he called out to Eddie, "Hey Eddie! I see you got through yet another client! Need some help?"  
"Hey Hoagie, hey Stitch! Nah, I'm good in here." said Eddie as he cleans up his office. "But you can get rid of that mug hanging on the banister. He's going to scared off my customers!"  
Numbuh 2 took a look at the client that Eddie ejected from his office. He shrugs as he tried to reach over to the man. But then Stitch stopped him as he snapped, "Watch it! Acts of senseless violence for no good reason are my forte!"  
That said, Stitch poked the unconscious man in the eyes sending the man off the banister and right to the floor below. A thud (and some bones breaking) is heard soon after.  
"Man, what a crazy urchin you are, Stitch." laughed Numbuh 2 in amusement.

The neighborhood that the office of Numbuh 2 and Stitch is heckborn, crappy, and not a place to lived in. Not a bad place to fight crime in, eh? It has parking meters that never work, graffiti in places, and some other stuff not worth mentioning. Some places of interest are the store that belongs to Chef, a friendly yet paranoid chef/owner/employee of the place and a tattoo parlor that is run by a woman named Juniper Lee. Also nearby is a restaurant called 'Pickles' that was run by Grandpa Lou Pickles, a rough but understanding old geezer.  
The two are looking for the courier 362 told them to find and soon find a fat and orange cat near the foot of the stairs that is next to a sign that said 'Vehicles will be stolen' as well as the two's police red cruiser. Oh, and did I mention that the mess that Stitch made before they arrived can be seen as well?  
"Check this out. A fat and cute little cat." said Numbuh 2 walking up to the cat.  
"Minus cute. He is too fat to be called cute." said Stitch rolling his eyes.  
"Hey there! Little guy, what's shaking?"  
"I presumed that you are talking to me. And BTW, I am not fat, I am underweight." snapped the cat in annoyance as he glares at the two. "Also, who are you calling little?"  
"Geez, I wish I can lash out at a cruel world." said Numbuh 2 with a sigh.  
"Me too but mostly I just lash out at Myrtle." said Stitch with a nod.  
"Well, well, from the smart aleck comments, you two are the Freelance Police, right?" asked the cat with a nod.  
"Watch it or everyone else will want one." said Numbuh 2 in precaution. "You must be the courier 362 send, right?"  
"Right. Garfield, at your service."  
"Then give me some cake and some soda, now!" barked Stitch with a laugh.  
"Stitch, not now." said Numbuh 2 wanting to get to the business at hand. "Numbuh 362 has obviously sent ya so hand over our message, pal."  
"Right. Hold on." Garfield then hacks and coughs for a while. For a moment, it looks like he is going to be sick. Finally the cat sighs as he said, "Aw crud. You see, I was worried that you two wouldn't show up so I swallow the orders. I can't hack them back up."  
"Look, pal. I am not in the mood for any crap from you. One more like that and Stitch will turn you into a basketball!!"  
"Naga! That is unsanitary!" yelled Stitch shocked. "I preferred to make him into a sweater."  
"Look, I tried to get your orders out, but no doing." said Garfield with a surrender sign.  
Numbuh 2 groans. His message from Numbuh 362 has been swallowed up by this fat cat and there is no way to know what they are needed for for no good reason.  
"Geez, I wish I can knock all the fat out of him." mumbled Numbuh 2 under his breath. How is he going to get his and Stitch's message?  
"Good call! Meega got an idea." said Stitch as he walks down the stairs over to Garfield. The alien winds up his fist and punches the cat right in the stomach making Garfield yelp. The cat hacked and cough even harder and spit out the orders (dry and safe surprisingly). Numbuh 2 grabs the message just as Stitch kicks Garfield away (surprisingly since the cat is fat).  
"10 yards! 5 points!" laughed Stitch madly.  
Numbuh 2 read the message, which turns out to be orders from Numbuh 362 herself. After he's done reading them, he pockets the orders and said, "Well, Numbuh 362 said there is something crazy happening at the CatDog Bros. Carnvial in Portland Maine."  
"Uh...isn't that the whole point?"  
"Come on. We best to check it out when we got nothing better got. Like anytime!"  
The two decided to take a look around the neighborhood before they head out. They went by some drunks, some dumb stores and soon arrived at Chef's store. The man himself is on vacation (like Lucca coincidentally) but left the place unlocked so that his customers will come in and get some stuff they need as long as they leave the money for the purchase. Numbuh 2 looks through the window of the store and sees someone inside running through something that isn't on sale.  
"Well, looks like Chef is letting kids into his cash register again." observed Numbuh 2. He and Stitch decided to go inside and deal with the problem before Chef gets back. No need for the man to freak out over his money before stolen...again.  
Once inside, Numbuh 2 yelled, "Hey!" The youth who was 'helping himself' to the cash register turns around, wearing a ski mask and holding a blade. "Look, Chef said his customers can help themselves to anything but not his money!"  
"Oh look at this. A fat kid and a trog. How scary," The youth mocked with laughter.  
"Hey, Stitch. This smart aleck kid doesn't think we scare him. And he called you a trog. What are you going to do about that?" Once Numbuh 2 said this, Stitch growls angrily as his arms came out along with his claws, "Oh yeah. That's telling him."  
Stitch then jumps at the youth and begins beating the crap out of him. This fight is so gruesome that I couldn't describe it here. Let's say it involves punches, gunfire, and damage to half of the store. Stitch also was wildly tossing around extremely heavy items and smashing through walls and doors with his super-strength at points where his destructive impulsive are getting the better of him.  
Hoagie comment, "And I thought Numbuh Four could be hard to control at times. I mean, yeah he's got an aggressive streak, but at least he doesn't have Stitch's strength."  
A while later, the two walk out of Chef's store with Stitch saying in satisfaction, "Stupidhead really learns his lesson big time."  
"Yeah. Man, I have no idea that there is just thing called a glass jaw. Amazing." whistled Numbuh 2 in amazement. He got to make a note to call the hospital to pick up what's left of the youth in Chef's store.  
The duo now goes over to their police red cruiser waiting nearby for them to use. Numbuh 2 grins as he said, "Man, I love this cruiser."  
"You are one weird kid, Hoagie. So where are we going?" asked Stitch as he and his friend got in.  
"To the CatDog Bros. Carnvial!"  
Numbuh 2, back behind the wheel, starts the engine. He drove in reverse, knocking down a lot of stuff as he and Stitch heads out to their destination.

Author's note  
All right, Numbuh 2 and Stitch are heading to the carnival. But what will they find there. What is their case? And who are these two freaks who they are going to hate? More to come so read and review.

This chapter has characters that parodied other characters found in the actual Sam and Max show and games. Lucca parodied the Geek, Hiram parodied Jimmy Two-Teeth, Eddie Valiant parodied Flint Paper, Chef parodied Bosco, Juniper parodied Sybil, and Grandpa Lou parodied Grandpa Stinky.

Also, the TV being turned on with Numbuh 2 mistaking a TV show for a movie while Stitch comments about a possessed answering machine is a reference to the first Sam and Max comic book. One of Stitch's cousins is referenced here too.


	3. Chapter 2: Runaway Koopa

Author's note  
nobodiez, if I want to use Zuko as the villain in the parody, I will. Anyway, onto the story as our heroes have a run in with two guys who will be a pain in their butts later. They will also get their case.

**Chapter 2: Runaway Koopa**

The police red cruiser stop in the parking lot of the CatDog Bros. Carnival before our heroes got out. The whole place is deserted. Most likely the carnival is closed for the day.  
"Well, here we are at the CatDog Bros. Carnival." said Numbuh 2 as he and Stitch approach the entrance. Just then they stop as they noticed something odd happening.  
Nearby is a building called the Hall of Oddities where you gotta go through an entrance shaped like an insane clown's mouth to get in or out. Nearby the entrance is a red spiky hair man wearing a black cloak performing fire tricks. But he isn't the one that caught the two's attention.  
Two figures whose came up to the hall and stopped for a moment did. The first of the new figures is a short, but mean-looking brown-haired male teenager in an expensive-looking suit.  
The other figure is a very tall and very muscular white furred pit bull wearing a black leather jacket with matching shorts and shades.  
Numbuh 2 and Stitch has seen a lot of cartoons and know what is going on. The small one is obviously the smart one while the tall one is the brawls but less brains. Of course, the little guy looks like someone who cares for only himself and no one else. The two hated him from the start.  
"This is just great!" yelled the teenager who sounds like that kid from _Salute Your Shorts_. "He's gone, not here!"  
"Geez, what shall we do?" asked the pit bull whose voice sounds like a combination of Arnold Schwarzenegger and one of those buff guys from _Saturday Night Live_.  
"Oh geez, what shall we do? Oh I know...WE GO IN THE BUS AND LOOK FOR HIM, YOU IDIOT!!"  
"Oh yeah. I knew that." said the pit bull with a nod as he goes towards the gate. The teenager groans in annoyance. It's hard to get good help these days. The boss then heads towards the gate and pass his minion who pushed Numbuh 2 and Stitch out of the way as the pit bull snapped, "Out of Montana Max's way, you puny furry men!"  
The teenager, obviously Montana Max, and the pit bull head for the buss as our heroes watch them in confusion and annoyance (but mostly annoyance).  
"Who are those two?" asked Numbuh 2 puzzled.  
"Meega don't know but if it weren't for the fact that I am supposed to respect the carefree innocent of this place, I'd be breaking his legs in two." said Stitch with a frown.  
"You are one heck of a demonic imp."  
Numbuh 2 expected that they have to enter the hall so he and Stitch approach it. Before they could enter, the red-haired man suddenly shoots out a fireball at them stopping them while yelling, "Hold it right there!"  
"Hey, whoa! Watch it with those flames!" yelled Numbuh 2 in alarm. "What gives? Who are you?"  
"My name is Axel, got it memorized?" asked Axel pointing a finger to his head. "You can't go in, we're closed! Nothing personal, just insurance reasons."  
"Come on. Let us in!"  
"No way!"  
Numbuh 2 groans and decides to change the subject to the two figures he and Stitch just met, "Who are those creeps we just saw at the gate?"  
"Creeps? What creeps?" asked Axel.  
"One of them is a short creep who sound like he escaped from Foster's and the other is a pit bull with shades." explained Stitch.  
"How should I know? I just work here."  
Numbuh 2 tried a new way to get in. He took out his money and waved it in front of Axel saying, "Maybe this could change your mind."  
"Uh, yeah. Forget it, I don't take bribes." said Axel bored. "Besides, I am a Nobody and I have no use for petty cash."  
"Idka bigka! How are we supposed to go anywhere and do whatever the heck we want if we can't bribe a Nobody, and I mean literally, like this guy?" asked Stitch with a frown.  
"My name is Axel! Got it memorized?!"  
"I blame PBS, mostly." said Numbuh 2 as he puts the money away. He then takes something else out: the orders from Numbuh 362. Now he got something. "Okay, Axel! Listen up, we are the Freelance Police! This is our authorization to be here!"  
Axel took the orders and looked them over. He looks concerned for some reason as if he is hiding something.  
"Now move it or weega will give ya a good reason to forget your own name." said Stitch eagerly.  
"Okay...let me see if the boss..." Axel however accidentally made some fire causing it to set the orders on fire. He yelps as the Nobody drops the orders to wave his fingers around while they were turned into ashes. Axel chuckles nervously. "Uh...you know what? Go on in. Watch it though. Carnivals can be dangerous to one's health. Got it memorized?"  
"Uh right. How funny." said Numbuh 2 bored. This is one joke that doesn't amuse him at all.  
"Meega would wet my suit if I have brought it." said Stitch as he and Numbuh 2 goes into the Hall of Oddities.

The Hall of Oddities has the weirdest and strangest creatures that ever lived or has been seen. There is some on display as Numbuh 2 and Stitch made their way through. One of them is the hand of Jesse Germs which is still moving inside a jar.  
Another freak is a geek that can turn into a freakazoid. Numbuh 2 dismissed that rumor. No one can turned into a freakazoid unless they did something unexpected like their computer being plugged into the internet, put in a certain set of keys, then press delete.  
In another attraction is something called a ManBearPig though Numbuh and Stitch presumed it is just a pig with man and bear plastic stuff glued on. The last one, a man or a woman, is too mysterious and dumb to describe.  
"Well, not sure what to find here." said Numbuh 2 looking around. "Although I wouldn't be surprised if there's more than what we've seen here."  
"Hoagie, look!" said Stitch as he points to the far side of the tent. Right there is a podium that has a melting block of ice. It looks like something used to be in there. Nearby the podium is a strange looking creature. This one caught Numbuh 2's attention as it is an orange creature that is half cat, half dog. One head and a pair of arms/legs on each end! Amazing!  
"Dog, how could you call the police without telling me?!" exclaimed Cat in annoyance and anger.  
"Geez, Cat. I try to tell you but you always yell at me when I try to." said Dog sheepishly.  
"Yeah but..."  
"Look! They're here!" CatDog spotted the Freelance Police and goes over to them the best way they could: hopping, walking, you named it! Upon reaching the two, Dog said happily, "Hi! My name is Dog and this is my brother Cat! Welcome to our carnival!"  
"At least what's left of it." groaned Cat.  
"My name is Hoagie and this is my partner Stitch. We make sure to keep the rights of the innocent from getting smash." said Numbuh 2 doing the introductions.  
"Which includes you two...err, you one...err, whatever." said Stitch not sure what to say about CatDog.  
"Goodie! Maybe you two can help us! We got a problem here and we need it taken care of! Walk this way!" said Dog as he and Cat hopped back towards the melted block of ice.  
"If I walked that way, I would have an animal on my butt." said Numbuh 2 in amusement.  
"Boo." said Stitch with a sneer. That joke stunk. Anyway, our duo walked normally as they follow the two to the block of ice.  
"See this block of ice?" Dog asked motioning to the melted block of ice nearby.  
"How could we miss it? It's right there." said Numbuh 2 with a shrug.  
"Well, believe it or not, this was our main attraction." said Cat with a frowl.  
"Uh...your main attraction was a block of ice?" asked Stitch confused. "You don't get much shows with it, do you two?"  
"No, no! Not the block of ice, you alien thing!"  
"Our main attraction is a real..." Dog begins to say excited.  
"...spiky back..." Cat continued.  
"very tall..."  
"...koopa!"  
"On ice! His name is Bowser, king of the koopas!" said Dog happily as he finished up the introduction.  
"Okay...so do I get this right? You want us go traipsing all over the country looking for a big dumb koopa who couldn't beat a plumber in any fight? That doesn't sound like a challenge to me." said Numbuh 2 with a frown.  
"I loved taipsing! Never hurts!" said Stitch giggling like a fool.  
"You got to understand. Bowser got to be returned to us." said Dog worried.  
"Yeah, he is a big nasty ignorant turtle who doesn't have any sense whatsoever!" Cat warned in concern.  
"That makes two of him, or three." Numbuh 2 joked. Luckily for him, the carnival owners didn't catch on to the joke.  
"Not only that, he took off with another main attraction of ours." said Dog. Obviously there is another reason to be concern.  
"The block of ice, right?" asked Stitch looking at the melted block of ice. Obviously he hasn't forgotten about that.  
"No, it is Namine, the Nobody of Kairi who could change people's memories by drawing." said Cat rolling his eyes. Why these two are cops, he would never know.  
"Right. When Bowser took off, Namine disappeared." explained Dog worried. "She is a nice girl and would never harm a soul unless forced to."  
"We think that Bowser kidnapped her when he escaped though it is questionable since the only woman he usually takes off with was usually Peach!"  
"Well...I guess we should look for big butt and Namine since you two are worry so much about this." said Numbuh 2 with a nod. Besides, this could be fun and it will give them plenty of time to search. Plus, no need for gas since the cruiser runs on energy. "Of course...we will need access to the carnival to look for clues."  
"And free coconut cakes! I wanna eat until I blow up!" said Stitch eagerly. Obviously the coconut cake Numbuh 2 gave him earlier wasn't enough for him.  
"Here, you can have this all day pass." said Dog as he takes out a piece of paper, which is obviously a pass to the carnival. Numbuh 2 took it as the dog half continues, "This will give you a pass to have a free run of the carnival!"  
"Until you get Bowser and/or Namine back anyway." added Cat. No need for these two to have too much of a free run.  
"Don't worry and let us handle everything." Numbuh 2 said trying his best to assured the orange half dog, half cat creature. "We will have those two abominations of nature back in your protective care before you could read Harry Potter."  
"Didn't he fight Ralph Finnes?" asked Stitch puzzled.  
Ignoring Stitch's wisecrack, Numbuh 2 begins looking around. His attention is on a piece of hair by the melted block of ice. He commented, "Must be hair from King Bowser."  
"That and maybe a toupee for William Shatner."  
"That is dumb, Stitch."  
Numbuh 2 took the piece of hair, figuring it may be useful later. He and his friend look around to see what they could find. They found a head in a glass of jar which made the human remarked, "So this is what happen to Dudley Moore. Not useful though."  
One thing was useful and that's the jar that held Jesse Germs's hand. Numbuh 2 took it and head to CatDog to do some questioning and some other useless crap.  
"I once dated a girl named Blair." said Numbuh 2 speaking to CatDog. "Don't ask me why I said that. I thought it sounded cool right now."  
"Anything we can do for you fellows?" Dog asked, eager to help.  
"You two ever thought of surgery?"  
"Why?" asked Dog confused.  
Numbuh 2 decided to change the subject, "Nice costume you got there. It must have cost you two a lot."  
"Clothes? This is our regular skin!"  
"Yeah, we always look like this! What? You never seen a naked CatDog before?" scoffed Cat rolling his eyes in annoyance.  
"Good Jumbaa! He's naked!!" screamed Stitch horrified.  
"So are you. What's your point?" asked Numbuh 2 pointing that fact out to his friend.  
"True but I'm cute and fluffy!"  
Numbuh 2 figured Stitch would say that. He always does. Turning his attention back to the carnival owner(s), Hoagie continued, "I bet looking like this was a total heck for you two, huh?"  
"Awww, it isn't so bad." said Dog happily.  
"Yeah right! Always get beaten up by the Greasers, get stepped on by a blue mouse, and anything else to add to our pain, we're lucky to still be here!" snapped Cat angrily. He tried so hard to forget the experiences, only for Numbuh 2 to help bring them up again.  
"Okay, who are those two creeps Stitch and I ran into back at the gate?" asked Numbuh 2 referring to the experience he and Stitch have with those two certain figures.  
"Can you describe these two?"  
"One of them is a short teenager who sounded like that kid from _Salute Your Shorts_..." explained Stitch helping out a bit.  
"And the other is a big pit bull with shades and big hands." Numbuh 2 said finishing the descriptions up a bit.  
Cat paused as he tried to figure out what these two mean. Then his eyes widen as the cat yelled, "Oh geez! You must mean that spoiled rich recording star Montana Max!"  
"And his pit bull minion, Arnold," Dog said with a nod.  
"Montana Max? That kid from Acme Acres?" asked Numbuh 2 in amazement.  
"Yeah, that loonatic of a rich kid!" yelled Cat angrily.  
"Yeah, he's a nut." said Dog with a frown. "He always yells at us and tried to boss us around!"  
"Plus he's a country western singer which makes things worst."  
"You know what he tried to do? He offered to buy Bowser and Namine from us! We wouldn't sell them to that creep!"  
"Good thing he stop right after Maxie got ticked off when he found out that we don't have Bowser and Namine anymore." said Cat with a smirk. That is one good thing that happens out of Bowser's escape.  
"So what else can you tell us about your escaped koopa?" Numbuh 2 asked getting the subject to Bowser now.  
"Well uh..." said Dog puzzled trying to think hard.  
"Look, he's a koopa, he got away, and he is a troublemaker to everyone everywhere! What else do you need to know?!" demanded Cat impatiently. He wanted these two so-called cops to leave and find Bowser and Namine already!  
"Id. I don't think my head could fit more than I needed to." said Stitch with a nod.  
Hoagie comment, "I seem to remember it being mentioned that Bowser has flame breath. Any chance he could have used THAT to free himself from the ice?"  
Cat comment, "Not when he was actually INSIDE the ice block. Plus, being a big reptile, that means Bowser is cold-blooded. If fire WAS used, it would have had to be used from OUTSIDE the ice block."  
"Yeah. Someone musta let him out somehow." agreed Dog wondering what kinda person would help Bowser escaped his ice prison.  
"What can you tell us about Namine the Nobody?" asked Numbuh 2 curiously.  
"Awww, she is a sweet innocent little woman." said Dog happily.  
"Too sweet for my taste." said Cat with a gag. "In fact, you would most likely forget your experiences with her. Maybe because she often changed memories on demand."  
"Good thing she hasn't done that lately. Though I am not sure. I may have forgotten. She loved to sing songs to anyone who comes in her trailer. It's in the back of the carnival BTW."  
"Ever heard of a Nobody folk song?"  
"Not really." said Numbuh 2.  
"Trust me, don't. Dog would like it but I can't stand it," said Cat cringing as that song enters his head for no reason.  
"Oh! I almost forgot: she likes her men big and tall and scaly like Godzilla!" said Dog happily.  
"Only dumb and ignorant." added Cat rolling his eyes.  
"Well, that's all we need to know. Time for Stitch and I to go Koopa hunting." said Numbuh 2 as he and Stitch leaves the Hall of Oddities via the back to search the carnival.

Author's note  
Well, our heroes has got their mission and are now looking for clues. What will they find and who will help them? Read, review, and suggest!

Ironic that Montana Max sounds like that kid from _Salute Your Shorts_ since Danny Cooksey played that kid and voiced the villain!

The geek is actually Dexter Douglas who can turn into Freakazoid. Also nearby is ManBearPig, first mentioned and seen in _South Park_.

Ralph Finnes played Voldemort in the Harry Potter films.


	4. Chapter 3: Chris Griffin

Author's note  
Hmmm. What power-ups do you have in mind, ABI? Also, nobodiez, I like to see those Zuko fans freaks try to get me! As far as I'm concerned, they can't do a thing!

**Chapter 3: Chris Griffin**

The back of the carnival is deserted, not much people around. Then again, the duo weren't expecting anyone to be around so they practically got the whole place to themselves (besides CatDog, Axel, and whoever is still around).  
Namine's trailer, as CatDog pointed out, is in the back as per the words 'NAMINE' on the side of it. Of course, if they wanted to go in there, which is most likely, they will have trouble most likely as there is a padlock on the door that locks the two out. It also one of those you can shoot a bullet through though the two don't use those kinda guns and it's one of those padlocks that Stitch cannot break with his strength.  
Numbuh 2 spotted a midway game tent nearby and goes to it with Stitch. The only game of interest is a 'Wak-A-Trog' game (something Stitch finds offensive too). The game is simple: you must hit 20 trogs in 30 seconds to win a prize.  
Numbuh 2 loves games like this so he grabs a mallet and pushed a button starting the game up. Soon trogs that looks like Stitch's clone Leroy begin to pop out of the holes like mad. Numbuh 2's friend likes this game soon enough as he watches the boy hits the Leroys on the head like mad. He is quick enough to do so.  
And pretty soon, Hoagie has hit 20 Leroys on the first time causing the prize slot to open up. Excited the boy exclaimed, "All right, a prize!" The detective took out the prize but is a bit disappointed. "Aw man. It's a flashlight alright, but it doesn't have a bulb in it."  
"Figures. Meega woulda done brutalities to meega clones and I woulda gotcha that." said Stitch with a sigh.  
Numbuh 2 then remembers that the purple bulb that he took from the office earlier, so he took it out of his coat and put the bulb in the flashlight. There, that worked. Hoagie then turns and yelps as he sees something ugly and disgusting that looks like him! It is so horrible...  
That is until Numbuh 2 noticed that he is looking into his own reflection that is in a fishbowl lens. Hoagie picks the lens up and look them over stating, "Looks like a fishbowl lens."  
"Leroy's stomach is shaped like a fishbowl." Stitch joked not getting over the humor of seeing Leroy getting hit so many times.  
Numbuh 2 pockets the items he just got while he and his friend explored the back of the carnival some more. Soon the two found someone who is sitting in a canvas chair nearby. It is a yellow skinned adult bus driver with black hair down to his shoulders. He wears a pink hat, headphones, a pink short-sleeved shirt, blue shorts, white socks, and blue-white shoes.  
The bus driver guy is near a ride that is called 'the Cone of Disaster', a ride that looks like it's still open (and probably still working too). The ride itself looks like an upside ice cream cone with two pairs of wires hanging from the cone's top that have braces near ankle level.  
Going to the man, Numbuh 2 speaks up, "Hey there, weird bus driver guy. You look dangerous and brainless, but we will need your help anyway."  
"Uh...what can I do you for, dudes?" asked the man puzzled. "The name is Otto."  
"So what can you tell me about life?"  
"Whoa, it's much better than the one in Springfield!"  
Numbuh 2 figures to get on to a better subject, "So what can you tell me about King Bowser Koopa?"  
Otto pauses to think about it then he said, "Uh...who are you two to ask?"  
"My name is Hoagie and his name is Stitch! We're the Freelance Police and we are on the clock here!" said Numbuh 2 sternly. He isn't going to take this guy's crap today!  
"And we're on our feet barefoot too!" added Stitch.  
"Look, dudes, as far as I know is what CatDog told me," said Otto with a shrug.  
"Aw, naga. How pointless."  
"Still, if it's information you wanted, go check out the tunnel of love. I heard one of Bowser's dude friends hangs out in there."  
"Id! Let's go, Hoagie!" said Stitch wanting to check the ride out for some reason.  
"When we're done here, I promised." said Numbuh 2 before turning the attention back to Otto. "Any information about Namine?"  
"Whoa, Namine the Nobody babe of Kairi?" asked Otto with a grin.  
"No, it's Imax!" said Stitch sarcastically referring to Ami's Nobody. "Of course it's Namine!"  
"Dude, that babe is one of my best customers! Man, I always like it when she comes to ride the Cone of Disaster. She would squeal while riding around the thing especially when I crank this thing up!"  
"Right, cranking must be good for you." said Numbuh 2 with a shrug. He paused then had an idea, though whatever it's a good one or not is still up to grabs at this point. "Hey, all right if Stitch and I ride the Cone of Disaster?"  
"Id! We don't have any reason to live!" said Stitch in agreement.  
"Well...I am not supposed to let people on the ride during closing times, but what the heck. You two look like nice dudes." said Otto with a nod. "Get over to the thing and I'd turn the Cone on."  
Numbuh 2 and Stitch didn't need a second invite as they headed over to the Cone stopping near the braces of the thing. They turn to face Otto who pushed a lever. Soon the braces closed strapping the two in and suddenly the wires pull the two up. They were pulled two-thirds of the way up the Cone and soon our heroes find themselves hanging upside down.  
Now here's where things get even more insane as the Cone begins to spin taking Numbuh 2 and Stitch with it. It was slow at first but then they went around quickly very fast. The two begin to feel sick as they are finding themselves spin outward looking at the sky very fast. Now the Cone lifted into the air and tilts a lot shaking Hoagie and Stitch like mad, not letting them go resulting in the two hitting the cone and each other.  
Soon the ride came to an end as the Cone goes back into place coming to a complete stop. The braces open but the two were still in the air resulting in the two to fall to the ground with a thud. Stitch got up, shaken but okay. He is used to this kinda thing already.  
Seeing his friend dizzy and his eyes closed, Stitch goes over and hits Numbuh 2 in the stomach a few times until the boy wakes up. There are a lot of things that Numbuh 2 didn't want to wake up to and seeing Stitch grinning at him is one of them. Hoagie chuckles as he got back up before they return to the entrance.  
"Man...for some reason I feel empty." groaned Stitch a bit.  
"Me too. I feel like something has been taken from me." Hoagie said trying to recover.  
"Again, again!"  
"Later, we gotta check the Tunnel of Love."

The Tunnel of Love isn't that hard to find. It is between the entrance of the carnival and where our heroes were a while ago. It's one of those rides that has swan like boats that you ride in the water going in and out of the ride. The ride is still on though no one is running it.  
"Hey Stitch. How about a ride in the Tunnel of Love?" offered Hoagie going to the ride.  
Stitch comment, "Well, I would PREFER to go on this ride with Angel (just like I know Hoagie would prefer going on this ride with Abigail), but since she isn't here and there IS a clue here..."  
The heroes got into a boat as the ride begins to go through the water. The inside of the ride looks dark and such but if this is where the two would find one of Bowser's pals who could help them, so be it.  
For a Tunnel of Love, the name is deceiving as there is lack of romance here. Looks like just a ride ride, there are stages of props and such showing scenes of no importance.  
In the first one, it shows Homer and Marge as Adam and Eve, both are dressed, thank goodness. Marge is holding an apple while looking at a snake, the one who tempted her into going near the tree he is near.  
"Better to reign in heck, than to serve in heaven." Numbuh 2 quoted as he looks at the stage.  
"Id, Heaven is a place where nothing ever happens." agreed Stitch as he looks at the stage as well.  
"I wonder what would happen if we root for the snake."  
In the next illustration, the two see a big ape that looks like Homer Simpson holding a woman that looks like Marge. Numbuh 2 took a look as he exclaimed, "Whoa! It's Marge Simpson's classic, 'King Homer'! Man, what a great remake!"  
"Hoagie, we're in a remake right now." said Stitch as the ride continues on.  
The next thing wasn't art but a section of a wall that is buzzing and crackling. Numbuh 2 looks for whoever could be around but no luck so far. Soon the ride came to the next and final piece of artwork. It looks like medieval England that is so lame, one would wonder who came up with it to begin with. A woman is about to beheaded by an executioner who is holding an axe.  
"Good to know some things haven't change." said Numbuh 2. He now looks at a fat man in Henry VIII like clothes. Once again, this guy looks like Homer. "Geez, is there anyone in this thing that doesn't look like Homer?"  
Hoagie then spotted something: the castle that is very lame. It has a door of some kind but this door doesn't look like it's painted on. Numbuh 2 swifts his eyes a bit and came to a conclusion.  
"Hey, that is no painted door, it's a secret door that looks like a dumb looking version of a castle!" said Numbuh 2 excited. Maybe Bowser's buddy is behind there, he and Stitch got to check it out.  
However the ride move past the illustration by the time Numbuh 2 found this out.

The ride, now over, goes back to where it started as the two got out. Numbuh 2 said, "Well, I think we know where Bowser's buddy is but we got to get in there."  
"Too bad it's too dark to figure out how." said Stitch with a sigh.  
Then Numbuh 2 remembers something: the flashlight! That would work! Excited, the boy reaches into his coat to look for the thing.  
One problem: the flashlight isn't in there! Surprised, Hoagie searched his coat and looks even more worried. Not only is the flashlight not there but so is the money, the pass, the jar with Jesse Germs' hand in it, and the lens! They're all gone!  
"Oh man! All my carefully collected junk I is gone!" exclaimed Numbuh 2 in horror. "They were in here!"  
"Maybe you got pack rats again." suggested Stitch.  
Numbuh 2 suspected that all his stuff musta fall off him when he and Stitch were on the Cone of Disaster before so the two return there. Otto was reading a magazine by the time they came up.  
"Hey, Otto!" exclaimed Numbuh as Otto looks at him.  
"Yo, what's up, dudes?" asked Otto curiously.  
"Where's all my cool junk go? They are missing from my coat!"  
"Whoa, not cool, what happen I mean. They musta fall off you during the ride. No biggie."  
"No biggie?!" exclaimed Numbuh 2 in shock. "But I need that junk for this adventure! You better find a way to get my stuff back before..."  
"Whoa, whoa, no need for the threat. Take this." Otto takes a claim ticket out and gave it to Numbuh 2. "This claim ticket will get you your stuff back. Take it to the Lost and Found tent that is at the front of the carnival.  
Numbuh 2, taking the claim ticket, didn't need a second invite as he and Stitch headed to the front of the carnival. The tent the Lost and Found is at wasn't hard to find as it's a green little tent nearby near a game that you got to hit to test your strength.  
"Meega worried how many dates got cancelled because of that thing." Stitch said with a sigh looking at the game as he and Numbuh 2 goes into the tent. They found a shocking sight...  
"HOLY BLACKWARGREYMON COMBINED WITH EDUARDO AND GENERAL GRIEVOUS!!" exclaimed Numbuh 2 in shock as he took a look at the one in charge of the Lost and Found. The figure was so horrible looking, so hideous, so...not cool that I am not even going to describe it in this story. I said 'it' because it is hard to tell if it's a man or a woman. Looks like Pat from _Saturday Night Live_.  
"Sorry about that. You are the most ugliest thing we have ever seen."  
"Well, there was that incident at Stitch's last ohana reunion."

**Flashback**

Stitch was having a reunion at his home back in Kauai where his cousins were hanging out. The alien in question was having a conversion with his best friend's (other than Numbuh 2 who is also at the reunion) family.  
"Evil genius had done it this time!" said Jumbaa as he held up some sort of device.  
"What is that, Jumbaa?" asked Stitch curiously.  
"With a flip of this switch, this thing can fused two things into a permanent one! It's best way to make new food, eh?"  
"Cool! How does it work?" asked Numbuh 2 eagerly as he takes the device and messes with it.  
"No! Don't mess with my device!" screamed Jumbaa horrified as he tries to get the invention back.  
But soon the thing went off as a zap hits Angel, Stitch's girlfriend, and Lilo. As everyone stop what they were doing and watch, a flash appear. Soon Angel and Lilo fused together making an alien that looks like Angel but with Lilo's features too. Both have fused into one permanently.  
Lilo's family glares angrily at Numbuh 2 who chuckles sheepishly as he said, "Oops. Well, look at the bright side, Stitch. At least your best friend is now your girlfriend."  
"Hoo boy." said Stitch rolling his eyes.

**Flashback ends**

"After that, Numbuh 2 was forbidden to go near family again." said Stitch. "Though Angel, Lilo and Angel combined, is different story."  
"Hey, I said I was sorry!" protested Numbuh 2 innocently.  
"Do you two lost something?" asked the figure whose voice sounds like what happen if Janet Reno and Pauley Shore got a baby unfortunately.  
"Man, I lost a bunch of junk! You must have been gifted with psychic powers to make up for...well...everything else!"  
"Bad deal." said Stitch with a shrug.  
"You got claim ticket?" asked the figure. "I don't return stuff to just anyone."  
"Sure. Got it right here." said Numbuh 2 as he hands the claim ticket over to whatever this thing is.  
"Very good. Wait here while I check the back room."  
The back room is in the way back of the tent surprisingly. Then again, the thing does look bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. As the two waited, the figure threw a lot of junk around looking for Numbuh 2's stuff.  
"Ah, here it is." said the figure as he return to our heroes with a lot of junk in his hand. "We pick all this up from the Cone of Disaster today. It's all yours now."  
Numbuh 2 grabs all the junk from the figure and return them to his coat, making a note not to ride any rides where you lose everything (minus the clothes) again. As he and Stitch leaves the tent, the boy said, "I'm whole again!"  
Hoagie checks to make sure he got everything back from the figure. All his money is in there, that's good to know. The boy takes out the pass CatDog gave him and looks at it.  
"Well, according to this, we could ride all day." Numbuh 2 said reading the pass.  
"Anything about coconut cakes?" asked Stitch hopefullly.  
"Nope. Sorry."  
'WHY THOSE BUTT SNIFFING MAMA'S TWINS!! I SHOULD TIED THOSE TWO IN A KNOT AND MAKE THEM WALK FUNNY!!"  
"Too much coconut cakes again, huh?" asked Numbuh 2 suggesting this. It's funny because it's true.  
Stitch calm down somewhat as he said, "Id. Good suggestion. Sorry about that."  
After putting the pass away, Numbuh 2 continues checking his items. He found his flashlight, the lens, the jar...what's this? There appears to be a horseshoe magnet shaped like a fish as well.  
"Weird. It's some sort of magnet from the World of Finding Nemo Wish in Mosquitoville, Missouri." said Numbuh 2 looking the magnet over. "How did that get there?"  
Numbuh 2 expects that this magnet belongs to Namine since Otto mentioned her riding the thing so many times before. The boy makes a note to visit the World of Finding Nemo fish when he and Stitch are done at the carnival.

The two return to the Tunnel of Love ride a while later, getting back on the ride as it starts again. Once they are inside, Numbuh 2 turns the flashlight on and begins looking around. Soon they found something near the Adam and Eve display: a lot of boxes labeled 'Coconut Cakes'.  
"Coconut Cakes! Meega want some!" said Stitch, his eyes widen excitedly.  
Numbuh 2 however points his flashlight to a topmost box and yelps as he spotted it open with a Rattata peeking snarling at them while chewing on a coconut cake. The hero said, "Forget it, Stitch. Look what they did to that Rattata!"  
Soon they found something between the first and second artwork. It's a skeleton who is dressed as a janitor who looks like he died while cleaning.  
"Hold cow! It's the Janitor the...janitor!" said Numbuh 2 with a whistle.  
"Well, he's off the suspect list." said Stitch with a shrug.  
"Funny. The Janitor looks less threatening when he's dead."  
The ride is about close to where they saw the Homer Henry VII display before. Numbuh 2's flashlight pick up something interesting: the same electrical discharge they saw before. It is a fuse box with a mummy resting against it. Hoagie knew that if he somehow short circuit the thing, the ride can come to an end and he and Stitch can investigate the door Numbuh 2 saw earlier. But how?  
Numbuh 2 got an idea. Without warning, he grabs Stitch by the ankles and dunks the alien into the water. Then the detective quickly jammed Stitch's head against the fuse box causing a lot of electricity to fire out like mad. The lights flickered for a moment causing the whole tunnel to go black. The swan halt, the ride coming to a complete stop.  
Numbuh 2 checks Stitch right after he pulls him back while the lights came back on though the ride is still not functioning. The alien's head was pitch back and messed up. Luckily, Stitch shakes his head clean back to normal as if nothing has happen.  
The two got out of the ride and onto a narrow path across the waterway walking to the Homer Henry VII set. Numbuh 2 checks the secret door and frowns. No doorknob in sight so how does one get in? Pushing didn't work, not even kicking.  
Numbuh 2 turns his attention to the figures and looks them over. The executioner and the woman doesn't prove promising but there is something about the Homer Henry VII one though. The plastic man is wearing a beard, but this beard looks like real hair. Maybe...  
"Stitch get off of there!" said Numbuh 2 to Stitch who is playing around with the executioner's axe.  
"Why? What's up?" asked Stitch as he jumped down and walks to Numbuh 2 puzzled.  
"Check this out."  
With a smirk, Numbuh 2 pulls Homer Henry VII's hair causing the figure's arm to shot up as if making an execution order. Suddenly our heroes yelp as the executioner's arms moved and caused his axe to cut the woman's head right off, sending it into the bucket.  
"Meega makes note to never shave again." said Stitch terrified.  
"Uh...you never did." Numbuh 2 pointed out. He then sees the secret door opening resulting in the two to go in there. Time to meet this friend of Bowser's.

The room the duo entered looks like a home for a bachelor of some kind. It looks lame when one could think about it. There is a spotlight in the ceiling that barely works that is near some heads and legs of mannequins hanging from the ceiling as well. There are a lot of junk that doesn't seem to go anywhere including a refrigerator that isn't plugged in, an oven that is not used and a desk that looks like it hasn't been used since the sixth grade!  
Numbuh 2 and Stitch spotted a chair in front of a TV nearby with junk food and trash near it. Someone is in it as the TV was on meaning someone has to be watching it. That someone is a fat teenager with blond hair. He wears a black-orange baseball cap, a blue short-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and white sneakers. The teenager didn't notice the two coming in as he is eating candy from a bowl while keeping his focus on the TV.  
'Couchus Spudus in his native habitant.' thought Numbuh 2 as he speaks. "Man, this is one cool pad you got here?"  
"Oh yeah! It may not be much but its home!" said the teenager who finally spotted the two and speaks in a voice Seth Green would be proud of.  
"Gasp! He's alive! I thought it was a toy made up by Sector Seven!" gasped Stitch in amazement.  
"You watch too much Transformers, Stitch." Numbuh 2 said rolling his eyes before turning his attention to the boy. "So who are you, pal?"  
"My name is Chris Griffin. Who the heck are you guys?" asked Chris curiously.  
"My name is Hoagie, his name is Stitch. We kick some crime's butt."  
"And we take long walks along the beach, beating up bad guys, and screwing around with our girlfriends. Well, me with Angel most likely." said Stitch slyly.  
"Uh huh. What do you guys want? I didn't cheat on my taxes this time! Honestly!" said Chris concerned. "Is this about the money in my closet?!"  
"Uh, no. We just came to ask you a couple of questions." said Numbuh 2 wondering what the heck Chris is talking about concerning a 'monkey'. "Anyway, what do you know about Bowser?"  
"King Bowser Koopa?! He's a pal of mine! Man, what stories I can tell you..."  
"STOP HIM, HOAGIE! HE'S GOING TO TELL US A STORY!!" yelled Stitch horrified. If there's one of many things he can't stand, it's long stories!  
Chris didn't hear Stitch as he said, "I met the big guy a few years ago back in Cleveland..."

**Several long boring hours later...**

"Oh! And one time I got my taxes done by the Platypus Brothers! Man, what quack ups they are!" laughed Chris happily. "They were having trouble with something called Tax and..."  
"SHUT UP! FOR JUMBAA'S SAKE, SHUT UP!!" screamed Stitch more horrified after hearing Chris's long story so far. He is this close to running out and jumping into a nearby ocean.  
"Kid, look. Not that I don't find your story exciting and all, we wonder if you can tell us where Bowser is now." said Hoagie getting to the subject as to keep his friend from committing suicide.  
"Not sure." said Chris puzzled. "Hey, you can talk to my dad."  
"Your dad?"  
"Yep! His name is Peter Griffin! He may be a fat idiot but he is a freak when it comes to monsters. He always tell me, mom, and everyone else about these monster parties where monsters everywhere would come and dance, have fun, drink..."  
"Right, right. I know." said Numbuh 2 quickly. "So where is your dad?"  
"Heck if I know. Last I heard, he went missing after he help in the construction of the Biggest Ball of Yard on this planet. You can find it in Minnesota." explained Chris. Numbuh 2 made a note to visit that place as soon as possible.  
"Meega want to cry now." said Stitch with a shudder.  
"Hey, you two look like cool dudes."  
"Trust us. We are." said Numbuh 2 assuring Chris that all is well.  
"Eh! You can trust us as far as we can throw you into the grand canyon." agreed Stitch thinking up some kind of revenge for listening to that long story Chris told them.  
"So tell you both what: bring me some candy and I can let you have my key to Namine's trailer." explained Chris with a smile. "Plus, I can even tell you how the big guy got away."  
Numbuh 2 was hoping for some information like that. He expects that Bowser must have managed to get away somehow since he couldn't have burn his way out from inside his icy prison and Namine doesn't have any fire powers whatsoever, so someone else must be involved. But who?  
"So why not tell us now?" asked Numbuh 2 impatiently.  
"I'm hungry, duh! Oh, and make sure it's the pecan kind. Those kinds are really sweet." said Chris before turning his attention back to the TV.  
"Right. Well, we'd be back with the candy."  
"Okay, turn the large metal switch nearby so you can get the ride back on on your way out."  
Numbuh 2 sees a metal switch nearby that is in another fuse box. Must be the reset switch. Numbuh 2 pulls the thing causing a big surge of power.  
"Well, things should be moving again now." said Numbuh 2 as he and Stitch leaves Chris's home for now.

Author's note  
Looks like in order to get anything from Chris, Numbuh 2 and Sttich got to get some pecan candy for him. And once they do that, what will they find out? How did Bowser escaped and who help in doing so? Read, review, and suggest.

Imax is an OC who is a Nobody of Ami made up by Julayla Beryl.

Homer being into all displays in the Tunnel of Love referenced how he parodied Adam, King Kong, and Henry VII in the Simpsons series.

Numbuh 2 obviously referenced WarGreymon, Eduardo, and General Grievos since they were in some Beauty and the Beast parodies made by Ryo Muang, Darth Ben Valor, and Julayla Beryl.

The Janitor is from that show _Scrubs_. No offense to those who are a fan of the character, it's just a joke.

The monkey in his closet that Chris is mentioned was seen in _Family Guy_. Plus, Seth Green who was mentioned voiced the teenager.

The Platypus Brothers that Chris mentioned are two characters everyone probably knew by now from _Taz-Mania_.


	5. Chapter 4: The Story of Bowser's Escape

Author's note  
Okay, you're forgiven, nobodiez. Hey, who am I to stay mad? And you hit the suggestion right on the head, dragonmaster77. Good suggestions, ABI. Anyway, time for Hoagie and Stitch to get some candy for Chris and find out how Bowser escaped.

**Chapter 4: The Story of Bowser's Escape**

"Well, here we are at the Kwik 'E' Mart." said Numbuh 2 as he and Stitch got out of their police red cruiser into the parking of a Kwik 'E' Mart. Since there is no pecan candy to be found at the carnival, they will have to search elsewhere. Stitch threw a big soda cup away. The alien has taken it out (where it was, no one knows) during the ride and drank the whole thing.  
Kwik 'E' Mart started as just as a convenience store in Springfield, U.S.A. Its owner Apu has since managed to make a new chain of stores in the states. The stores themselves updated so you can gas up your car, wash your windows, buy food, books, etc. etc.  
Numbuh 2 was skeptical about going to a Kwik 'E' Mart at first, most likely because of a story he once told Stitch about his scary experience when he was a kid during the time the duo were on a road trip. Well, okay, the boy was only yanking his friend's chain at the time. Hey, I can't be serious all the time.  
Numbuh 2 spotted an empty cup left on the parking lot ground and picks it up. He isn't going to throw it away. He thought it was cool to have and may be useful. The two went into the Kwik 'E' Mart store itself.  
The inside of the place is your usual store combined with a diner kinda thing. There are souvenirs for sales in some parts of the stores. If you're looking for some cool or useless stuff to keep for your very own, this is the place to go to. Some items of interests are drums made by Japanese people, chocolate ants (literally), and a flyswatter.  
There are also some items near the front of the store which Numbuh 2 took. They are mostly bootleg merchandise of him and Stitch. One of them is a portable carbomb game, kinda like a cheat clone of the Battleship game but with cars. Another is a dress up book which is paper dolls with our duo. The last one is a coloring book that you paint by number. Numbuh 2 decided to take them in case he and Stitch decided on some activities during some off time.  
The two go through the store and found what they're looking for: a box of pecan-flavored candies. They headed to the counter where some adults are eating at. Of course, they gave glares at Numbuh 2 and Stitch as they don't like kids at the Kwik 'E' Mart at all. Of course, Stitch's evil glares as well as growling forces them to go back to whatever it is they were doing.  
Numbuh 2 sees a guy working behind the counter. He has yellow skin, red hair, and pimples on his face. He looks like a wimp. He is wearing a purple shirt, a white apron, black trousers, and black dress shoes. There are a lot of names to call this guy: Jeremy Freedman, Pimple-faced teen, Pimple-faced kid, Puberty Boy, Geeky Teenager, and Old Man Peterson. But for this story, he will be called Squeaky Voiced Teen.  
"Well, you looked happy for someone working at a place like this." Numbuh 2 said greeting the Squeaky Voiced Teen.  
"Oh yeah. The Kwik 'E' Mart U graduated has always completed courses involving happiness." said Squeaky Voiced Teen. "So what can I do you boys for?"  
"Kwik 'E' Mart U? What's that? A college?"  
"If it involved Apu the Indian, exposition time." said Stitch rolling his eyes.  
"Since you look like you want to know, Kwik 'E' Mart U is a place founded by Apu the original owner of the Kwik 'E' Mart. It's where employees learn everything they need to know about the Kwik E' Mart franchise." explained Squeaky Voiced Teen.  
"Neat." said Numbuh 2 bored.  
"Naga." snapped Stitch not really interested.  
"Humour him or he won't shut up after he's done, Stitch."  
Squeaky Voiced Teen obviously wasn't done as he continued, "We have been given courses in flipping burgers, making drinks, and the jar opening."  
"Wow. Never knew teens have been trained in stuff like that and I normally don't say anything positive about teens." whistled Numbuh 2 in amazement.  
"I can open any jar anywhere!"  
"Cool."  
"No it isn't." said Stitch bored. He is suddenly getting an urge, a big nasty terrible urge.  
"So what can an advanced Kwik 'E' Mart U graduate do for you two?" asked Squeaky Voiced Teen getting back to business.  
"What do you know about monsters?" asked Numbuh 2. Maybe if he's lucky, this employee may have seen Bowser. This place isn't far off from the carnival.  
"The only thing I know about them is what I read in Mad magazine. Anything else?"  
Remember that Squeaky Voiced Teen was advanced in opening jar, Numbuh 2 took the jar with Jesse Germs's hand in it out and put it on the counter as he said, "Can you open this? I try to open it on the way here but it's impossible to do so."  
"Sure! There is no jar in existence that I can't open!" said Squeaky Voiced Teen proudly. He took the jar and put his hand on the lid. The duo watch as the teen seems to struggled with it at first. Then amazingly, he got it open which made him smiled proudly.  
"Thanks. We can keep the hand." said Numbuh 2 taking Jesse Germs's hand out of the jar and putting it in his coat. "Keep the jar."  
"May as well. I collect them anyway. Anything else?"  
"I like to buy thise stuff." said Numbuh 2 putting the merchandise of himself and Stitch on the counter.  
"Okay! Anything else?" repeated Squeaky Voiced Teen. It seems like he likes repeating that one word.  
"I also like to buy this disgusting candy."  
Numbuh 2 put the candy on the counter. As Squeaky Voiced Teen rings the stuff that the boy is buying up, he added, "That is one of the best candy, beloved treat for couch potatoes anywhere!" When the transaction is done with Hoagie paying for the stuff, the human picks up the merchandise and candy, putting them in his coat. Like before, Squeaky Voiced Teen asked, "Anything else?"  
"Stitch wanna go to bathroom!" whined Stitch in concern. "Ooooh, meega knew that meega shouldn't have drunk all that soda during ride!"  
"My little buddy has to use the facilities." said Numbuh 2. He wanted Stitch to take care of his business or else something will 'smell'.  
"Forget facilities! Meega want a bathroom!!"  
Hoagie asked, "Look, could you give my pal the keys to your rest room so that he doesn't have to use his super-strength to break the door down or rip it off its hinges?"  
"Sure. The rest room is in the back. Hold on, I'd get the keys." Squeaky Voiced Teen then reach under the counter and pulls out the keys. Stitch takes them while Hoagie notes that the keys are attached to a big butt rasp that can hit someone over the head very hard.  
"Well, that is one big rasp you got there." said Numbuh 2 noting the rasp.  
"What? Use for toilet paper?" asked Stitch holding the keys with a rasp with a smirk.  
"Nah! Kids kept trying to make off with our keys. We're trying to keep that from happening." explained the employee. "They are the cleanest everywhere."  
"The keys?" asked Numbuh 2.  
"No, the rest rooms of course!"  
"Hey, Stitch? Want some help?"  
"Naga! Stitch can handle self." Stitch said. With that, the alien headed towards the doors and left the store, heading to the rest room. His friend watch him go, looking thoughtfully.  
"What else can I do for ya?" asked Squeaky Voiced Teen eager to help.  
"Nah. I'm good! Gotta go." said Numbuh 2 as he quickly heads out of the place.  
"I wish I have a dollar every time I heard that!"  
Numbuh 2 came out of the Kwik 'E' Mart and waited. Soon Stitch is heading back after finishing his business. Hoagie decided that the keys with the rasp may be useful.  
"Yo, Stitch!" said the human stopping the alien before he could go back into the store itself. "I think we should, you know, keep the rasp."  
Stitch paused to think about this then nodded as he said, "Good idea. Who wants to use restrooms that clean anyway?" The alien then hands over the keys with the rasp attached to his friend. The Kwik 'E' Mart has tried in the past to keep kids from making off with their keys by using rasps. Too bad they didn't count on Hoagie's infinite room pocket, which means he can put anything in that pocket of his coat and there will still be room left. "Where are we going, Hoagie?"  
"Back to the carnival."  
The two then got back into the police red cruiser and drove off back to the carnival. Back in the store, the Squeaky Voiced Teen was waiting for Stitch to return the keys.  
"Hello? Little alien guy? Are you finished with the rest room? I need the keys back. Hello?" The Squeaky Voiced Teen paused a bit then came to a horrified realization. He then yelled into the back, "Mr. Wembly, it happened again!!"

The carnival was the same it was by the time our heroes came back. Nearly deserted except for the usual people still there. Hoagie and Stitch headed back to the Tunnel of Love. Of course, they thought of another way to get to the door to Chris's home besides the swan ride.  
To their surprise, they found a secret passage (don't ask me where they found it, it'a secret!) that they didn't know of until now so they used it to get back to the Homer Henry VIII diorama.  
Hoagie comment, "I just remembered something, Stitch. You're supposed to be able to see in the dark, right? Really well, in fact."  
Stitch admits, "Yeah, but I had to ignore that ability in the Tunnel of Love scene because of the script."  
The two eventually return to Chris's home where the boy is still in front of the TV watching it. Numbuh 2 approached him and said, "Yo, Spud!"  
"Huh? What?" asked Chris looking up to see the duo back.  
"Got your candy, as promised." said Hoagie as he hands the candy over to Chris.  
"All right, pecan-flavored! They are so awesome! Man, you two did great! Since you got me the candy, I will give you this key as promised."  
Chris reached down by the far end of his chair, reaching for something that seems to be out of reach. The teenager looks too fat and lazy to get up and get it himself. After a while of doing so and keeping his own bowl of candy that he's eating already balance, Chris got the key and gave it to Numbuh 2.  
"Wow...nice key." said Numbuh 2 eyeing the key he is given. It looks long, metal, and pointy. Looks familiar.  
"Great. Let's go. We got what we come for." said Stitch as he is about to head out the door quickly before...  
"Whoa, whoa! Don't go yet! I got one great story you gotta hear!" said Chris saying those words Stitch dreaded to hear.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
"Okay, pal. Try to keep it short, okay? My partner goes crazy when he is in a room too long listening to long stories." suggested Numbuh 2. The last time it happened, it wasn't pretty.  
"Okay, well it started yesterday. In fact it was yesterday..." Chris said as he begins to tell the story.

**Flashback**

In the flashback, we see a girl standing by a block of ice looking lovingly at something in ice in the freak tent. She is a blonde-haired fifteen-year-old girl who also had blue eyes. She was wearing a white sleeveless, short-skirted gown and light blue sandals. This is Namine, the same girl who disappeared when Bowser escaped.  
In the ice is a muscular seven-foot tall monster. He had red scraggly hair, baggy red eyebrows, red eyes, a green face, a tan snout, two horns, yellow skin, a tan umpire-like chest, and green shell with a white rim and seven spikes with orange-yellow rings around them on his back. He also wore a spiked collar, spiked bracelets and spiked shoulder bands. This monster's name was Bowser Koopa, the king of the Koopas, the one who has escaped.  
"Now people may not know it or if they have they find it weird anyway, Namine is in love with Bowser." narrated Chris. "In fact, unknown to CatDog, the girl would sneak into the freakshow tent every night."  
In another scene, Namine is reading stories to the frozen Bowser as Chris continued, "She would read him what she expected to be his favorite bedtime stories. Sure she doesn't know if that's the case but she pretends to anyway."  
The next scene in the flashback, Namine is seen showing a cake with lit candles to the koopa while blowing a kiss to him. Chris narrated, "Namine should be happy like every girl in love like her should be." But then we see the girl looking sadly as some tears fell on the candles on the cake, putting them out. "Sadly, as long as her beloved Bowser is still on ice, Namine will never be happy."  
We now see Namine in the tent with Axel as Chris explained this scene, "Namine decided last night that it's time to help Bowser once and for all. She begged her father Axel to use his fire powers to free the koopa from the icy prison or she herself will never again be happy."  
We see Namine begging to Axel before crying resulting in the fire using Nobody to look at the girl sadly. A while later, the girl looks excited as her father used his flames on the ice.  
"Her father, not wanting his little girl to be sad anymore even though Nobodies are supposed to have fake emotions and such including him, uses his fire power to freed Bowser from his icy prison." narrated Chris some more.  
We now see Bowser, now freed, smiling as he and the once again happy Namine holding hands as the tent and the concerned Axel behind.  
"After that, the happy couple hasn't been seen since." Chris said ending the story.

**Flashback ends**

"Cool story, huh?" asked Chris with a grin. Numbuh 2 and Stitch nodded as they left, the alien eager to finally get away.

Once the two left the ride, Numbuh 2 thought about Chris's story. He was right, someone did help Bowser escape and it was Axel. That explained why the Nobody was concerned when the duo show him the orders. He knew that Hoagie and Numbuh 2 would find out that he helped Namine in liberating Bowser from the block of ice.  
'Well, that explains how Bowser escaped and what really happen to Namine but not where the two are now. Better look for more clues.' thought Numbuh 2 as he pulls out the key Chris has given him. Looking it over, he said, "Now that's a key's key."  
"No it's not! It's a crowbar!" said Stitch excited as he spots Namine's key which is really a crowbar. "Let's go take someone down!"  
"For an alien, you are cute and misguided."  
Numbuh 2 continues walking then he spotted something. He goes over and tries to pick it up...  
"I can't pick that up." said Numbuh 2 with a frown. Then he tried to pick it up again.  
"No seriously. I can't pick that up." insisted the boy some more. Then he tried to pick it up again.  
"Hey, are you crazy?? I told you that I can't pick that up." said Hoagie. He is really getting annoyed with...then he tried to pick it up again.  
Turning to the author (me), Numbuh 2 yelled, "NOW GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL! I CAN'T PICK THAT UP!!" Then he tried to pick it up again.  
"Oh forget it. Who am I kidding?" groaned the boy sadly. The attempts to pick up the item, forced to by the author, have broken his spirit so he turn around and cry pathetically.  
"Awww, now see what you did, JusSonic?" Stitch asked me with a frown while the boy kept on crying. "You went and broken Hoagie's spirit by trying to pick up that dumb item." Numbuh 2 cried some more. "You know, if I didn't find his lame crying so funny, I would jump out of the internet and break your arms off."  
Numbuh 2 tried to pick the item up again, which resulted in him crying again. Stitch patted his friend on the back as he said, "There, there. Ignore him, Hoagie. He will go away."  
Well, I have my fun so let's continue on with the story once Hoagie is done crying. There, he's done. The hero headed to Namine's trailer. Numbuh 2, looking at the lock, said, "That's the door to Namine's trailer."  
"More like a dumb dumb country-western song." said Stitch in dismissal.  
"Watch this, Stitch."  
Stitch watch as Numbuh 2 took the crowbar out and shoved it in the place to use the thing in: the gap between the top of the door and the trailer. The boy pulls on the door for a while then he yelps. The door open up except it fell off its hinges knocking Numbuh 2 right onto his back onto the ground with the door landing on him a while after.  
"Well, that's ironic." said Numbuh 2 with a sigh as he peeks out from under the loose door while Stitch giggles like mad.

After Stitch calm down enough for him to get Numbuh 2 freed, the duo enters Namine's trailer. The place inside looks a bit cute for some people's tastes. Luckily, these two aren't some of those people at times.  
"Wheee!" said Stitch as he spotted Namine's bed and jump onto it, bouncing up and down on it. While the alien kept himself entertained, Hoagie chose this time to look around for clues to where Namine coulda gone with her koopa suitor.  
First off, the boy spotted some stuff on a grocery shelf nearby making him comment, "Well, well, it looks like some major hair supply."  
"Hey, let's take them!!"  
"Uh, no, Stitch. You are too cute and fluffy enough as it is."  
There is nothing much in the trailer to look at. Maybe some stuffed animals but that is usually Numbuh 3 AKA Kuki's interest, not his (well, at times anyway). He spotted a closet making Hoagie comment, "What a big closet."  
"For a small girl anyway." added Stitch as Numbuh 2 opens the closet to look inside.  
There is nothing of interest to be found in the closet. It's true, Namine has indeed run off with Bowser. The clues are there: no struggle, the lock isn't broken, and most of the girl's stuff is gone by now.  
Numbuh 2 then spotted something tape to the other side of the closet door making him take it off. It's a scorecard for the Totodile Golf miniature golf place in Rheumy Eyes, Florida. The human assumed that the place is where Bowser and Namine may have took off to so he makes a note to visit Totodile Golf ASAP.  
Hoagie now chest a hope chest nearby making Stitch said, "Meega hope there is a lot of coconut cake in there!" That isn't the case for inside is a big blue costume. For a small girl like Namine, this thing looks too big for her. But Numbuh 2 took the costume anyway. It may come in handy.

The duo had return to the front gates preparing to leave. Spotting Axel and remembering his role in Bowser's escape, Numbuh 2 and Stitch decided to have a 'nice' chat with the Nobody.  
"Yo, Sonic the Hedgehog Man." said Numbuh 2 as he and Stitch walked up to Axel.  
"Hello! My name is Axel! Get it memorized!" snapped Axel looking annoyed at what Numbuh 2 just call him.  
"Hey cool it. First off, does your fire usually hurt?"  
"At first, but it does well when one get used to it. I have been doing it for a while. Now why don't you two be nice and go on home?"  
"Right. Nice try, Axel. Drop the act, pal." said Numbuh 2 sternly. It's time to confront Axel about his role in Bowser's escape. "We know you help Bowser get freed from his icy prison with your fire powers. We also know that Namine is your kid as well!"  
"Id! We also know you wear the same cloak for days without washing it too!" agreed Stitch with a giggle.  
Axel looks around nervously then he sighs before saying, "Fine. You got me. Just don't tell CatDog, okay? My wife Larxene and I lived here and have nowhere else to go."  
"How about we rat him out? Maybe he could be on the streets drinking lighter fluid."  
"Very funny yet scary." said Numbuh 2. Yet despite that, the boy decided that he doesn't have the heart to turn Axel in to CatDog. Instead, he goes back to the fire using Nobody continuing the conversion, "Did you have a word with Bowser and Namine before they ran off?"  
"Nah. They ask me not to try to stop them. What can I say? They are so eager to run off." said Axel with a shrug.  
"How can you let your daughter talk you into freeing Bowser?"  
"My daughter was sad. I maybe a Nobody but even I have feelings no one knows about. I couldn't just bare to see Namine in emotional pain as it is. Plus, she promised me 20 bucks. I got to make a living somehow."  
"Well, that's all." said Numbuh 2. Saying his goodbye to Axel, he and Stitch headed out of the carnival to the waiting police red cruiser in the parking out.  
"Where are we going now, Hoagie?" asked Stitch curiously.  
"To find a missing Koopa and artist girl."  
"Wheee! Road trip!"

Author's note  
The search for Bowser and Namine is on! Numbuh 2 and Stitch have three new places to search but are the happy couple in any of them? And what happen when our heroes run into Montana Max and Arnold again? More to come so read, review, and suggest!

Check the story out for references. Yes, I did use the Easter Egg thing from the actual game. You get it when you try to get Sam to pick up something that can't be picked up many times.


	6. Chapter 5: Yarn, Fish, and Totodile Golf

Author's note  
I'm back again to continue this parody. I had no plans of making a Princess Bride parody right now, ABI. Thanks for the review, dragonmaster77. I think I could use someone like you. Now then, onto the next parts of the story.

**Chapter 5: Yarn, Fish, and Totodile Golf **

Numbuh 2 and Stitch have stopped their police red cruiser at a pit stop to get some supplies and such for the trip. The boy is looking over the road map while he is trying to determine where to go to first.  
Hoagie looks at Stitch, playing with the robotic evil Ron aka Zorpox's head.  
"Hey, I thought that head exploded." Hoagie tells his friend.  
"Id. This is another one Kim and Ron sent to me as a thank-you-gift. Look what happens while pressing the nose." Stitch presses a hidden button on the robot's nose, and the head starts laughing, "Boo-yah-ha-ha-ha!"  
"The wonders of modern science," Hoagie grins. He then turns his attention to the map. The duo has searched the carnival and the office is out of the question. There are the three new places for Numbuh 2 and Stitch to investigate: the Biggest Ball of Yarn on this planet, the World of Finding Nemo Fish, and Totodile Golf.  
'Where to go to?' thought Numbuh 2. 'Should Bowser and Namine went to Totodile Golf? Or the World of Finding Nemo Fish? I did find the fish magnet from the Cone of Disaster.'  
Finally the boy has made his decision. As he put his stuff away, Stitch asked, "Where weega going, Hoagie?"  
"To the Biggest Ball of Yarn, Stitch!" announced Numbuh 2 as he got into the police red cruiser. At least going there, they could try to find Chris's dad Peter who may have a clue to where the couple may be at.  
"Shotgun!"  
Stitch jumps into the ship as it heads off.

For the Biggest Ball of Yarn on this planet, the thing was hard to find. Chris didn't tell the duo where in Missouri the ball was. But after some dumb luck, Numbuh 2 and Stitch has soon found it.  
"Well, here we are at the Biggest Ball of Yarn on this planet." said Numbuh 2 as he and Stitch got out of the red police cruiser. The parking lot is empty but there appears to be some activity on the restaurant that is rotating on the top of the ball of yarn. There is also a small shack at the ball's base and it looks like someone is inside, so that is where the two will go.  
Inside the shack, it appears to be some sort of museum than a shack. Our heroes look around and see a wall of the building which is a part of the Ball itself.  
"Man, I got two words to describe this Ball of Yarn. Huge and major." said Numbuh 2.  
"To be it's more like lame and stupid." said Stitch bored. He isn't interested at the ball of yarn at all.  
"Another word I used is gruesome too." Next the boy spotted a miniature version of the ball in a glass case nearby. "Well, this thing is a one-two-thousand scale model of the real ball of yarn."  
"And only 1/200,00th as stupid as the real thing too."  
Numbuh 2 then spotted a plague nearby which talks about a fun fact. For no good reason, he reads it, "If laid out from end to end, the ball woulda stretch from here to Planet Mobius. According to scientists, by the year 2053, the weight of the Ball woulda be too much for Earth to handle and it will end up crashing into the sun!"  
"Luckily for me, my cousins and meega would ditch planet by then." said Stitch with a shrug.  
"Ahh, right."  
The duo sees a man sitting on a stool nearby and is about to go to him. Of course, until they see something from a nearby window which looks very odd: it is a bunch of remains of fishes, heads and all falling from above.  
"Huh. Now that's something new." said Numbuh 2 looking out the window dumbstruck.  
"Why's that? Weega dump fish heads out window all the time." said Stitch puzzled.  
"Truth, but these are halibut."  
Numbuh 2 now turns his attention back to the man. It is a rather old man wearing a green robe. At first glance, he looked rather brittle, but he was, in fact, muscular. He had a funny face with many wrinkles and some white hair.  
"I supposed you will tell me that your robe is made out of yarn, huh?" Numbuh 2 asked addressing the man.  
"What? You crazy?" scoffed the old man in amusement. "My clothes are Earth Kingdom. My name is Bumi, the Omashu king but also a docent of this museum. May I help you two?"  
"Docent, huh? What the heck are you doing here then, Bumi?"  
"Simple! I am here for cameos!" Bumi made some laughs a bit. "Plus. I am on vacation, no telling!"  
"At times like this, I wish I was in the Earth Kingdom myself." said Numbuh 2 with a sigh.  
"Oh, they got one of these ball of yarns too! Of course, some of it is Fire Nation, Water Tribe, and Air Nomad."  
"Uh...is this thing made out of a continuous piece of yarn??"  
"Not really." Bumi answered with a chuckle. "It is the longest piece of yarn ever seen! 92 yards!"  
Numbuh 2 decided to get down to some big business. First off, he asked, "Have you seen a big koopa thing that is named Bowser around here?"  
"Oh, you mean King Bowser Koopa?" asked Bumi arching an eyebrow in amazement.  
"Yep!"  
"Ha ha ha! Believe it or not, he and his koopa minions built the Ball of Yarn back in 19 something or another! The stories I can tell..."  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" screamed Stitch terrified. Not again!!  
"Look, old man! I heard enough stories for one kid age!" said Numbuh 2 rolling his eyes. "Have you seen Bowser recently or not?"  
"I haven't seen the big fool since before the end of the Fire Nation war. Is he in big trouble?" asked Bumi concerned.  
"That depends on your POV."  
"Paris of Veal?" asked Stitch puzzled.  
"Okay, next subject. Did you see Montana Max around here?" asked Numbuh 2. This kid is most likely to be looking Bowser and Namine. CatDog did tell the duo that the brat was interested in buying the two sideshows from them before.  
"Montana Max?" asked Bumi puzzled.  
"Just some spoiled rich kid who thinks he could sing country-western."  
"Don't know, don't care. I don't get out of the Earth Kingdom much."  
Well, so far, no good. Numbuh 2, taking a glance at the fish remains falling as seen through the window, changed the subject that, "What's with the fish remains flying past the window?"  
"Oh, that" asked Bumi snorting in laughter. "They are just leftovers from the last fish delivery. We always get fresh flown in every day from the World of Finding Nemo Fish in Mosquitoville, Missouri. We do it just for the _hailbut_."  
A pause, then Stitch said slowly, "Kill him now, Hoagie."  
"I see. Well, that's all." said Numbuh 2 as he and Stitch left the museum before the alien gets Bumi back for the lame pun (one of many things Numbuh 2 always does).  
Before they would go out to the World of Finding Nemo Fish, they decided to check out the restaurant on the Ball of Yarn's top. The restaurant can be reach via a cable car that travels on a cable from the top of it to a tower nearby and back.  
Numbuh 2 climbs up the stairs nearby up to the platform on the tower's top as the cable car approaches. When it arrives, the kid got into the thing and waited for Stitch as he said, "Shake a leg, Stitch."  
Stitch runs as fast as he can and climb up the stairs, getting into the cable car just in time as the thing carries the two upward to the restaurant.

The two reach a landing platform that is under the restaurant on the Ball of Yarn. There is an elevator that goes right into the restaurant nearby that separates the platform from a shack nearby which is the food preparation area.  
As the duo got out of the cable car and headed towards the elevator, they see something that caught their attention on the Ball of Yarn. There is a loose end of yarn that ran for over 90 yards. The thing is right under the opposite end of the deck and the food preparation area where a chef, Chef Jerome McElroy, was cutting food to serve in the restaurant.  
"One big loose end." said Stitch looking at the loose end of yarn in interest.  
"Too bad we can't get it where we're at." said Numbuh 2 with a frown. This is true due to the elevator in the way and the obvious. "A large string of yarn is useful in parodies like this.  
The duo, nevertheless, goes into the elevator and goes up into the restaurant. The place itself is almost empty. I said 'almost' as only one person is in the room right now.  
The restaurant looks like a pathetic version of _Long John Silver's_ especially with the fishnets and oars hanging from the ceiling and leather booths that has springs coming out of them. There is a counter where you can buy the fish to eat here or take home. Then again, with the restaurant's rotating like mad, taking the meal home is most recommended.  
Numbuh 2 sees the only person in the place sitting at a booth nearby. It is a poorly-animated pig. The pig resembled an Internet download, with a red top, brown trousers, unibrow, and thick outline. He is wearing a purple turban for some reason.  
The duo watch as the pig, who has a box of tools nearby, takes a tool out and waves his hand while focusing on the thing. For some reason, a weird noise is heard as suddenly the tool is almost bended in half! The pig laughs as he put the tool back in the box before taking out another.  
"Hey, what's up?" asked Numbuh 2 coming over looking curiously at what the pig is doing.  
"The name is Spanky Ham and I am using my telekinetic powers to bend these tools." explained Spanky.  
"What are you doing?"  
"What do you think?! So I can fix the rotating thing on this (bleep)ing diner!"  
"Whoa, watch it! This is PG rated parody!" yelled Stitch alarmed at the pig's swearing.  
"Bite me!" Spanky sneered rudely.  
"Uh, how are you doing that anyway?" asked Numbuh 2 skeptically. Somehow, he doesn't see the pig as a telekinetic psychic person.  
"Oh, like I am going to tell you (bleep)ing (bleep)holes my secrets by telling ya that I'm (bleep)ing using a (bleep)(bleep) bending machine under the (bleep)ing table! You (bleep)s!"  
"Not since Foulmouth have I heard this much cursing." said Stitch shuddering.  
"So uh...what are these weird tools for?" asked Numbuh 2 cleaning his ears out a bit.  
"Oh, they are used for a lot of (bleep)ing things!" Spanky explained. "They are used to scratch things that are hard to reach."  
"Almost everything is hard for me to reach." Stitch said with another shudder.  
"How about a free sample?"  
"Sure, no problem." said Numbuh 2 quickly wanting to end the conversion ASAP.  
"Hold on." Spanky gets out a wrench and puts it on the table. He then tries to act like he is using his 'telekinetic' powers (although he is really using a bending machine), bending the wrench almost halfway. "Here you go."  
"Thanks." said Numbuh 2 as he takes the wrench and pockets it. The pig need to tone down on the language but at least he gave then a wrench. "So uh...what can you tell me about King Bowser Koopa?"  
"Who the (bleep)ing (bleep) is King Bowser Koopa?"  
"Hoagie, he is using stuff I wouldn't say during my madness days." said Stitch worried.  
"I supposed asking you about Montana Max is out of the question, huh?" asked Numbuh 2 with a sigh.  
"You bet your (bleep)ing a(bleep)!" snapped Spanky.  
"Okay...see ya."  
Numbuh 2 tries his luck while looking around the place. There are some wires sticking out from the floor near the elevator. Spanky obviously didn't get around to fixing that yet. Another item of interest is the binoculars. Though upon looking into it, Hoagie see some problems. For one thing, the restaurant is rotating too fast for him to see anything and the lack of any close magnification didn't work well at all.  
Numbuh 2 sighs as he and Stitch returns to the elevator. Time to leave the Ball of Yarn for now.

"Well, here we are at the World of Finding Nemo Fish." said Numbuh 2 as he and Stitch parked their car near the place. On one look, the World of Finding Nemo Fish looks like a fish market more than an attraction. A bait store is nearby where one can buy stuff one can fish with. There are also plaster fish statues sticking out of the water.  
Only one person is at this place, beside our heroes, and this same person is fishing in the river nearby trying to get some fish while throwing some he did catch into a net which is almost full.  
The duo approaches the bait store with Numbuh 2 spotting buckets of fish under the counter, making him take one.  
"It's a bucket of fish." said Numbuh 2 with a nod.  
"More like a bunch of guts. Which reminds Stitch, what's for lunch?" asked Stitch curiously. "Hey, what's that rumbling noise?"  
"I told you to eat before we got here!"  
However Numbuh 2 heard it too, a distant rumbling noise. The duo then saw a strange sight: a helicopter is flying in towards the World of Finding Nemo Fish. Soon the thing was flying above the pile of fish dropping a hook. The hook grabs the net and picks it up. Any fish that didn't fall out during the progress is lifted into the air. With the thing catching its prey, the helicopter turns around and heads back where it came from, leaving another net that appears under the previous one.  
The figure who was fishing didn't bother to yell or turn around but rather he continues trying to catch more fish while throwing some into the net as he look annoyed. Numbuh 2 suspected that the helicopter must be from the Ball of Yarn (after all, Bumi did say that the fish they served was from this place).  
Numbuh 2 and Stitch approached the figure. The figure was a humanoid moose who wears a pair of glasses, a large yellow scout master hat, a yellow uniform and yellow shorts.  
"Man, this whole thing is getting _fishy_." Numbuh 2 then laughed at his dumb pun of a joke while Stitch rolls his eyes.  
"Congratulations, kid. You thought that one by yourself or any other yahoo who said it?" snapped the moose sarcastically.  
"So who are you and what's going on?"  
"The name is Algonquin C. Lumpus and what's going on? I'm getting a major cold here, that's what!!"  
"What's going on with the helicopter? Why is it stealing your fish?" asked Numbuh 2 though he already knew about the helicopter.  
"That helicopter is a bigger thorn in my side than those stupid Jelly Bean Scouts!" snapped Lumpuis angrily. "I try to catch enough fish to bring back to Camp Kidney for lunch but then that cursed helicopter comes in, swoops dowh and take my fish to the Ball of Yard diner in Central Dis, Minnesota!"  
"Huh. Well, that's sad."  
"Tell me about it. It's like being in a Lucasarts game parody."  
"Well, Mr. Doofus..." Numbuh 2 said continuing the conversion.  
"It's Lumpus!" snapped the moose in annoyance, "Why do people keep getting my name wrong?!"  
"Whatever. How are they biting?"  
"Very fine. So far they have bitten my arm, two fingers, my nose, and my antlers! If this keeps up, I won't be working at Camp Kidney for a week! Actually, I wouldn't mind that a lot."  
"Man, you got to love fish to fish here." observed Numbuh 2.  
"Actually I can't stand fish. Reminds me of work." groaned Lumpus angrily as he kept on fishing while trying to ignored the two to no success.  
"Then why are you even here?"  
"I also can't stand the Jelly Bean Scouts."  
Numbuh 2 decided to get out the big question, seeing if this moose may be any help. He first asked, "Can you tell us about monsters?"  
"Ha! I know about monsters. My camp is filled with them!" snapped Lumpus as he kept on fishing. "The biggest ones are..."  
"The Jelly Bean Scouts, I know. So tell me, have you seen the country-western rich kid named Montana Max around here?"  
"No. I don't listen to country music. If I do that, I usually caused rampage and get drunk enough to do illegal things to my relatives."  
"What, you too?" asked Stitch surprised.  
"Wait, I know about the rampaging part but you get drunk enough to do illegal things to your relatives?" asked Numbuh 2 to his friend surprised.  
"Errr, meega prefer not to talk about it."  
Numbuh 2 decided to end the conversion and continue looking around. He spotted a large fibreglass fish that is attached to a pipe in the water. He paused then got an idea. Well, he don't know if it's a good one but still...  
Numbuh 2 got on his knees and gets his wrench out. He used the thing to loosen the nuts on the pipes. Once that's done, the human got back to his feet and looks into the fish's big mouth. It looks big enough for him to fit. Hoagie then climbed into the mouth and right into the fake fish itself. There seems to be lots of room despite how big the kid is.  
"Hey Stitch! Come in here! I got an idea!" Numbuh 2 called out to Stitch. The alien come over though Stitch looks nervous about being that close to the water (you know, because of his 'sinking in water' deal). "Come on, Stitch! Don't be a big baby! Just jump into the big phony fish!"  
"R...right." said Stitch nervously. Then with a gulp, the alien jumps right into the fish. The fish itself begins to shake due to the fact that two inside it have trouble moving. Soon the fish fell right off its perch and into the river floating right near Lumpus. The moose turns and yelps in amazement upon seeing the 'fish'.  
"One must admire the skill with which the wily ubertrout stalks its prey." said Numbuh 2 doing a narration while the fish turns to the gaping Lumpus.  
"Well, for being in the water, this isn't that half bad." said Stitch knowing that he will do what seems to be the impossible soon.  
"Holy mackerel!" gasped Lumpus at the 'fish' in amazement.  
"Hey, stupid head. Meega a trout."  
"Uh...holy trout! Wow! All this time I thought you were a fake but you were faking it all this time! I never thought I would see something as big as you are!!"  
Stitch secretly reaches for the line trying to catch it. Soon he grabs it and pulls the line into the fish, tying the hook into a fiberglass tooth. Lumpus yelps. He got the big one. Lumpus pulled back as hard as he could. A big tug of war is being played here. Who would win?  
It looks like Stitch is winning. But then Lumpus breaths in and out, blow his chest out and pull back hard on his pole. Soon the moose made three deep breaths and finally pull his pole back.  
The good news is that Lumpus has found the tug of war as the 'fish' was jerk out of the war landing in the net nearby. The bad news is that moose still lost as the whole thing was too much for him as he fell face down into the river, drifting away soon after.  
Meanwhile our heroes, the ones behind this, are still inside the fish safe and sound. Stitch asked, "Well, we won. So what's next?"  
"Hang on. I'm think...wait, what's that noise?" asked Numbuh 2.  
"I knew you ate too much, Hoagie."  
But it turns out the rumbling noise is real as the two heard it. They knew what that noise was as it got closer. It's the helicopter who grabs the 'fish' by the hook and takes off with it, taking our heroes for a little ride.

Numbuh 2 and Stitch sat in the fake fish as the helicopter takes it (and the heroes) back to the Ball of Yarn. The helicopter flies up to the restaurant and drops the 'fish' onto a table in the fish preparation area, the same place our heroes couldn't get to before.  
Chef, who was waiting, looks at the fish then at his knife. The latter is much too small for this job. He needs a bigger one. The chef heads into the place, not noticing two familiar figures (to us anyway) coming out of the fish.  
"What did I tell you? I got an idea!" said Numbuh 2 triumphantly. He looks around and sees where he and Stitch are at. Yep, looking over the rail, the boy sees the loose end of yarn that the two couldn't get to before. "Hey Stitch! I got another idea!"  
"Stitch likes you better when you were just dumb." said Stitch in amusement.  
"Look, just climb over the railing, alien boy!'  
Stitch shrugs as he does so. The loose end was too far away so Numbuh 2 has to climb over and hold Stitch by his feet allowing the alien to get to the loose end. After a while of wiggling, Stitch managed to cut the loose end sending it down towards the ground below. Job now done, Numbuh 2 pulls himself back while helping Stitch back onto the preparation area.  
"See? Is that so rough?" asked Numbuh 2 with a smile.  
"What the fudge are you two doing out here?!" Numbuh and Stitch, hearing the voice, turn. Chef has return carrying a two foot long 2lb knife with a sharp blade and some bloodstrains. True, it won't penetrate Stitch's rough skin. Numbuh 2 on the other hand...  
"What now, genius?" Stitch asked his friend in concern.  
"Let's do an imitation of Scooby and Shaggy." said Numbuh 2 calmly at first.  
So they did. Numbuh 2 screams like a sissy and jumps over the railing with Stitch screaming and following after. The two yelp as they half bounced, half slide, and half fell during the fall down the Ball of Yarn. A while of falling later, they fell onto the ground. Luckily, the remains of the fish Chef has cut apart has cushioned their fall.  
"I don't think Galileo was right." said Stitch as he and Numbuh 2 got back up while the two clean themselves off.  
"Who said I was yelling it?" asked Numbuh 2 as he picks up the loose end of yarn that Stitch has bitten off before. At least the two got what they came for.  
The two came back towards the front of the ball of yarn as the alien realized something, "Yikes! Our police red cruiser is still at World of Finding Nemo Fish! How do we get it back??"  
"Wait for it..."  
Soon a zooming noise is heard as the two look up. The police red cruiser that they left back at the World of Finding Nemo Fish has landed right in the parking lot.  
"All right, I knew that activating the cruiser summon so that it can find us here would work." said Numbuh 2 with a smile as he and Stitch headed to their vehicle.  
"Where are we going now, Hoagie?" asked Stitch as the duo got back into the ship.  
"Time to play some golf at Totodile Golf!"

"Well, here we are at Totodile Golf." said Hoagie as he and Stitch got out of the police red cruiser.  
"Must you always say that when we get to a new place?" asked Stitch with a frown.  
"Sorry. It's a habit."  
The miniature golf place is in the middle of a swamp with looks like your usually golf place combined with a dunking booth attraction and lot and lot of Totodiles. Some of the said Pokemon are either in the water and sleeping in the rushes.  
The two walk up to the admissions desk/golfing shop. The duo sees the proprietor, a man, behind the desk. He wear black sunglasses with red lenses, a black trench coat button up with red eyes black dragon on the back, green pants with black boots and he have a black metal claw on his right hand. At least the guy is original.  
"Well, for a guy like you, you sure have a way of combining golfing and Totodiles." Numbuh 2 commented as he and Stitch approached the desk.  
"Wish I thought of it to begin with." said the man with a shrug. "This place was a miniature golf place but then the whole place got flooded and soon I got myself a half-submerged minitaruee golf course that has a lot of Totodiles in it."  
"Man, that musta stink."  
"I know. That is why I, dragonmaster77, turn this place into a diving course."  
"Heh. Don't know why but I feel like doing some Pokemon catching." said Numbuh 2 with a chuckle.  
"Sorry, no Totodile catching allowed." explained dragonmaster77 sternly.  
"I betcha this place was popular with the kids and such."  
"Well it used to be. But then the incident with the McCormicks kid happened. I got to kill my best Totodile thanks to the court's demand." dragonmaster77 cry a bit. He obviously didn't like what he was forced to do. "Well...anything else?"  
Numbuh 2 glanced at a sign that advertises a monster in the diving booth. Expecting that the man has a monster working here, the detective continued, "So can you tell me the handicap your monster has got?"  
"Monster?! Oh, why must you bring that up?! I used to have a monster named Alphonse Elric, some boy in a suit people made some claims about! He was my main star!!"  
"A suit of armor is a monster?" asked Stitch puzzled.  
"I mean...I was good to Alphonse. I took very good care and how does he repay me?" asked dragonmaster77 angrily.  
"I take it not what you pay him."  
"You got that right! He up and run off!!"  
"Did anyone help him?" asked Numbuh 2 curiously. Someone musta help him escaped. It doesn't seem easy in a place like this.  
"Well, I think someone gave him that blowtorch to help get him freed from his protective anklewear." said dragonmaster77 thoughtfully.  
Numbuh 2 nodded as he think this over. Could Bowser and Namine has set Alphonse freed? It seems likely, who else? And why? Then what dragonmaster77 mention caught Numbuh 2's puzzlement.  
"'Protective anklewear'?" asked Hoagie doubtfully.  
"Okay his shackles. What are you going to do?" asked dragonmaster77 sheepishly.  
"So any thoughts about Montana Max?"  
"That spoiled rich kid? No thoughts. Sure I coulda made some comments but I'm only doing a cameo in this."  
"I see." Numbuh 2 then spotted something in the trashcan making him take it out. It looks like some sort of metal framework that leaps forward like a punching glove. Holding it to dragonmaster77, he asked, "Any idea what this thing is?"  
"Well, that was my golf ball retriever. One of the Totodiles bit the end of it off. I got to get the golf balls out the usual way until I get a new one." explained dragonmaster77 with a frown.  
"That sounds dangerous...doesn't it?"  
"What do you think?" asked dragonmaster77 with a sigh as he held up his black metal claw. Obviously that wasn't there originally. "You can have the thing if you want."  
Numbuh 2 takes it anyway then he and Stitch headed down the walkway to the driving ranges. If Bowser and Namine were here, then there's got to be some clues at the diving booth.

Two familiar figures were already near the driving range talking with the empty dunking booth that has the usual target on it in the background. The Totodiles were in the water sleeping or doing something as the figures talk.  
"We'll find that huge lizard even if it's the last thing I do with your life!" Max soft growled at Arnold. "And for anyone standing in our way..."  
"I know." Arnold smirked, "Hasta la vista, Baby!"  
"Oh, rats!" Arnold and Max turn to see a big-headed, mean looking baby. "Why people always want me to go the moment I arrive? It's because I want to kill Lois, right? Well, you two can go..."  
"Stewie, watch your mouth or we'll not do more cameos." Brian, a white dog with a cultivated voice, silenced the baby while pushing him as they left the scene.  
"Good thing they left. A brat per parody is more than I can stand." Arnold broke the fourth wall while pointing at Max, who didn't realize the dog was talking about him.  
Turning his attention back to his minion, Montana said, "Now back to this Alphonse monster...dragonmaster77 doesn't even know what happen to the suit thing?"  
"Nah. The girly man has no clue at all."  
"I am talking to think that something unknown is getting in the way for my quest for a monster."  
"Ditto." said Arnold with a nod.  
"Ditto?" asked Max with a frown. "Ditto, you brainless dog? Ugh."  
The teenager and the pit bull were about to leave when two familiar heroes came onto the scene. Those two again.  
"Hey Hoagie. It's those two...what's the word for them again?" Stitch asked smirking devilishly at Max and Arnold.  
"Stupid heads?" suggested Numbuh 2 getting a golf club from nearby. This could get ugly in a hurry.  
"Id! Stupid heads! Hey, Monty! What's up? Becoming the president of the Most Spoiled Brats in America?"  
"Watch with the words, furry girly man." Arnold growled at Stitch while Max kept silent for a moment. "This is Montana Max, famed country/western rich star. Show him some respect if you know what's good for you!"  
"Respect, him? Naga idka." laughed Stitch madly. "More like a Loud Kiddington ripoff! Hey, Monty! Go get yourself a new throw rug! The one on your head looks terrible!"  
"You should get yourself some health insurance if I were you, alien boy." said Max, getting angry by Stitch's insults.  
"Well, I got more hair all over my body then you do on that stinky stupid head of yours!!"  
"That does it!! I can take insults from the toons back home but no one makes fun of my hair, especially some koala wannabe!! Arnold!!"  
Hoagie comment, "Come on, Maxie. My partner possesses quickness and agility on a par with Spider-Man, the strength to lift three thousand times his own weight, nearly indestructible skin, a brain like a super-computer AND four blasters that he definitely knows how to use. Do you honestly think that your over-muscled, under-brained pit bull is a match for him?"  
Max admits, "Well, maybe you're right. I thought about asking the author to let me use Leroy as a henchman in order to even the playing field, but there is just something about him that I don't trust." Arnold then inject himself with a strange formula as Max comment, "I HAD to provide Arnold with SOME means of evening the playing field against Stitch, so I hired some scientists to create a formula that would allow Arnold to proportionately duplicate the little trog's super-abilities for five minutes at a time so that certain parts of the actual game would make more sense here." As Stitch prepares to open his mouth to correct Max about calling him 'trog', Max snap, "Forget about trying to correct me. I AM a villain, so I AM allowed to be deliberately offensive."  
Arnold then throws the formula away as he growls while getting into fighting position. The duo looks at each other then get into fighting positions themselves.  
The fight soon began as the heroes and Arnold jump at each other causing a big dust cloud. Max just stood there watching from nearby. The golf club that Numbuh 2 was holding fell from him during the fight allowing the rich brat to catch it. Max, holding the said golf club, waited to see who won the fight.  
It was Arnold whose feet is on Numbuh 2, who seems unconscious on the walkway, while his hands are holding the struggling Stitch who is trying to hit the pit bull like a weak school child. The formula Arnold has used had work well.  
"Hold still, you furry flea-bitten trog man!" snapped Arnold before he then rolls Stitch right into a small ball before putting him down. Turning to Max, he said, "He's all yours, boss."  
Max nodded as he stood near Stitch holding the golf club like a pro. Then he hits the alien very hard sending the alien flying through the air screaming helplessly. Stitch soon ends up falling towards the earth right towards the dunking booth. He ended up crashing right into the balls that are in the booth itself. That's good news as Stitch could not win and obviously neither does Alphonse.  
The bad news is that the dunk booth itself is shielded by a powerful force field (which, logically, be far more resistant to Stitch's super-strength than normal glass would be).

"Oh man, what a creep." groaned Numbuh 2 as he got up 5 minutes later. He was faking being unconscious and saw what just happen. Right after Stitch was 'golf-clubbed' into the dunking booth, the two villains left a while later. "Good five iron though." Numbuh 2 knew he shoulda brought his KND weapon with him. He can't believe he left it at the tree house.  
"Naga! Get me out of here! Nice Totodiles! Want some roaches?" Stitch called out from the dunking booth seat that he just got onto. The force field had definitely kept him locked in there. And even if that's isn't the case, two things kept Stitch from escaping further: the water and the Totodiles and even Numbuh 2 knew that it isn't wise to swim to the dirt where the dunking booth is at in Totodile filled waters.  
"Got to get him out of there, but how?" asked Numbuh 2 trying to think. Looking at the Totodiles and remembering the bucket of fish, he got an idea. Hoagie takes the bucket out and replaces the bucket of golf with it.  
Next, the human takes a golf club nearby and begins playing his own version of miniature golf with fish. Hoagie took a swing and tossed a fish into the water. A Totodile saw it and swims forward eating the fish before stopping.  
It took Numbuh 2 a while but he managed to make a path to the dunking booth using Totodiles by luring them into certain parts of water using fish.  
"Hey, there's a path across the driving range!" said Stitch realizing what his friend was up to. He is going to be freed.  
Satisfied, Numbuh 2 put the golf club away, not bothering to take the bucket of fish back (why would he need it later for anyway?). The human begins leaping on the Totodiles. Luckily they didn't react due to them digesting their fish.  
"Gah, you sure took your time!" said Stitch annoyed as Numbuh 2 landed on the ground near the dunking booth.  
"Oh shut up, Stitch. I hated that game." said Numbuh 2 in annoyance. The boy always believed that miniature golf is...kinda dumb.  
"How ironic that you hate it even though you are actually good at it."  
"Well, someone is being a smart butt today, isn't he?"  
"Well, how would you like it if you're in this stinky head booth while I beat the fish like pantless punks out there?!' snapped Stitch sternly.  
"Hey, if you're going to keep up that attitude, I oughta leave you in there!" snapped Numbuh 2 annoyed. The alien is this close to making Hoagie do that.  
"Did I mention how ironic that you hate miniature golf even though you are actually good at it?"  
That was the last straw. With a scoff, Numbuh 2 walks over to the target of the dunking booth and hits it with a fist. The seat that the alien was on disappears resulting in Stitch in falling into the balls again. As the seat came back up, the alien got back on as he frowns snapping, "You stink, Hoagie!"  
Hoagie just chuckled. That felt good but now it's time to get his friend out. The boy climbs up a dunking booth side to the door that the force field is around. Stitch begins hitting the door trying to get it loose. Numbuh 2 managed to open the door...at a bad time as the alien made a charging push. The result? The door flew open very fast knocking Hoagie over the edge onto the muddy ground below.  
Stitch, finally freed, jump down to the front of the booth as his friend, recovered from the fall, goes over to him. The alien said, "Hey Hoagie!"  
"What now?" asked Numbuh 2 with a sigh. What insult is his friend giving him now?  
"Meega found some hair while in the booth, though I don't know how someone like Alphonse would have hair! There I was, spending my whole life wasting away, like an innocent pup, in that horrible booth, waiting for..."  
"Oh for the life of Jumbaa, Stitch, move on, will ya?!"  
"Okay. You take it." said Stitch recovering as he hands the hair over to his friend.  
"Uh...I think I should." said Numbuh 2 uneasily as he takes the hair, putting it in his coat. "I don't even want to know where you'd put it."  
"None of your beeswax, Hoagie!"  
Stitch may have escaped from the diving booth but he and Numbuh 2 still hasn't found any clues to where Bowser and Namine could be at now. They have searched all three new locations they got from the carnival and still no luck! Hoagie then noticed a door hidden in the platform of the dunking booth nearly open. The lock of it musta broken off when he himself fell. The boy opens the door all the way and looks into the space inside.  
The space inside doesn't seem to have anything of interest. Well, all but an item monitor that can be found in the Sonic the Hedgehog games.  
"Hey Stitch. Check this out." said Numbuh 2 as he takes the item monitor. "It looks like one of those items found in those Sonic the Hedgehog games, a temporarily invincibility one I bet. From the label, it came from the Twilight Zone in Gullwump, Washington!"  
"Meega want a look." said Stitch as he comes over.  
"Check it out."  
The two friends look at the temporarily invincibility item monitor carefully. It seems to be lacking stars yet it has foreboding caves and a floating outhouse. The reason for lack of stars was probably because of the bottom of the monitor doesn't have a cork in to keep the energy (stars) in.  
"I wish it wasn't empty. We woulda shake it and have fun." said Stitch disappointed.  
"Like this?" Numbuh 2 then shakes the item monitor a bit. For a while, the inside of the thing begins to rumble as if an earthquake is about to destroy everything. Besides that, it's just plain boring.  
"Id. Hey, what's that on the bottom?"  
Numbuh 2 soon saw what his friend just saw. It's some writing on the bottom of the item monitor. Hoagie reads it, "'Hey Alphonse Elric! What you do is really sweet! Keep up the good work! Your pal, I think, Peter Griffin'."  
"Hey...maybe Chris's dad is at the Twilight Zone!" said Stitch eagerly. It could be true! The temporarily invincibility item monitor was from there! "Come on, let's go before I do something odd."  
Another clue, another lead. Numbuh 2 puts the item monitor into his infinite room coat as he and Stitch walk across the Totodiles (who were still sleeping) while the latter do his best not to fall in. They walk out of the driving range and headed to the waiting police red cruiser.  
"Where are we going, Hoagie?" asked Stitch eagerly.  
"And you say I repeat my 'here we are' bit. We're going to the Twilight Zone." said Numbuh 2 creepily.  
The two got into their vehicle and headed out. Washington calls them!

Author's note  
Now things are getting interesting. Hoagie and Stitch are going to the Twilight Zone to look for Peter Griffin. Will he help them? And if so, where are Bowser and Namine? And why do I keep asking these questions? Read, review, and suggest!

Check to see if you can find any references!


	7. Chapter 6: The Mysterious Twilight Zone

Author's note  
If I do see him, dragonmaster77, I'd do so...if I feel like it. Now then time to find Peter and get his help.

**Chapter 6: The Mysterious Twilight Zone**

On their way to Washington, Hoagie and Stitch stop for a moment to check up the map; then, a large bus stop next to them.  
"Hey, guys, are we on the right road to see the World's Largest Yarn Ball?" Hoagie turns upon hearing the bus driver talking to him and Stitch.  
"Who would want to go see that..." Hoagie stops when he notice that the driver is Garfield; then, he looks at the passengers...Top Cat and his gang, Sylvester, Heathcliff, Tom Cat, Eek, Furrball, Rita (from Animaniacs), Penelope Pussycat and at least another dozen felines he can't recognize. "I mean...yeah, just go right ahead for a hundred miles or so."  
The orange cat thanks Hoagie and the bus leaves.  
"I can't believe I saw that." Stitch says.  
"A bus filled with cats?" Hoagie asks.  
"No. Someone fatter than you," Stitch chuckles while Hoagie frowns.

"Well, here we are. There is a fifth dimension, beyond that which is known to man. It is the middle ground between light and shadow, between science and superstition, and it lies between the pit of man's fears and the summit of his knowledge. This is the dimension of imagination. It is an area which we call the Twilight Zone!" said Numbuh 2 eerily as he and Stitch stop their car near the Twilight Zone itself. It is night by the time our heroes has arrived.  
"Meega like the intro this time, Numbuh 2. Think we could see Rod Serling here?" asked Stitch eagerly.  
"Forget it, the guy has been dead for years."  
"This place makes my head go ping for some reason."  
"That's just the metal plate Jumbaa has put in your head." Numbuh 2 pointed out. Indeed, we hear a ping inside Stitch's head.  
If you're looking for something way out of the ordinary, this is the place. Founded by Rod Serling himself, this place is one of the weirdest places in the states.  
As the two walk forward to the entrance which looks like a big hole in a rock, they noticed a chair, a broom, and a bucket floating in an area that is roped off from the tourists. They look rather weird.  
"Weird. What kinda of unknown force would do something like that?" asked Numbuh 2 observing the objects.  
"Meega know! It's a bunch of magnets under the Earth's crust!" exclaimed Stitch.  
"You're an ignorant alien, Stitch."  
The two go near the cave and stop when they saw a sight that alarmed them: something...unnatural.  
"Good Jumbaa! It's a possessed outhouse!" screamed Stitch as he sees an outhouse flying up as if for no good reason.  
"This is what happens when they don't let Lilo's dad and uncle do the plumbing." said Numbuh 2 in amusement. Nearby is also a tap that is spilling water...upward! It hits an overhang, getting it wet, before going up into the night sky. Weird.  
Anyway our heroes go into the cave right into the Twilight Zone itself.

These two are Hoagie and Stitch, on their way to looking for two escaped sideshow freaks. They have entered a place where they could look for the one man who could help them. But what they don't know is by doing so they have entered a realm called the Twilight Zone.  
Sorry, I just wanted to get that out of my system. Weird is a word to describe the Twilight Zone. There's more but it will take all day. Anyway, Numbuh 2 and Stitch has entered a corridor which ends at a door that is covered by purple curtains. Something is wrong in the words of reality.  
For one reason, there are numbers impossible to solve floating in the air. The floor pattern could make Dr. Brain confused. A staircase that leads nowhere but the left hand wall. Plus, as the two go down the corridor, they noticed that they're growing and shrinking at random. What is causing all this?  
There are also doors in the walls nearby, some big, medium, or small. Perhaps Peter Griffin is behind one of them. But they may never known as no matter how they try, they couldn't open the doors as they either grew too big for them to enter the medium and small ones or are too small to reach the doorknobs of the big and medium ones. It's frustrating when one could think about it. Or not.  
Weird noises are heard, a pool of water is floating above the air, a melting clock in a window that face nothing but wall, a floating eight ball, and a floating piano.  
Numbuh 2 goes to the floating eight ball and asked, "Hey eight ball! Any chance Stitch and I will be pals forever."  
"Awww...how nice. Though the most important question should be; when is our next meal?" asked Stitch with a nod.  
"So eight ball, any chance of our finishing this crazy case of ours?"  
"The outlook is not good!" boomed the voice of Ron Serling from out of nowhere. Either it was the eight ball or the dead guy himself.  
The boy sees the piano and walks to it. Stitch, noticing this, then said with a frown, "Don't play it again, Hoagie."  
"Of all the craziest tourist traps everywhere, why did we come in this one?" Numbuh 2 asked with a groan as he and Stitch continue their way through the corridor.  
The duo soon goes through the curtains and finally return to their normal size, regular and shoe. The next room they enter is just a regular room. Well, it woulda except for one minor detail.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" screamed Stitch alarmed and for a good reason: the room is upside down!  
"Whoa, looks like gravity took a vacation and forgot to punch out." observed Numbuh 2.  
"That isn't the only thing that is going to get punch! Meega is going to throw up!"  
"Throw down."  
"Whatever." said Stitch trying to recover from the experience.  
The room is indeed upside down. There are two attractions in the room itself. One of them is a melted block of ice nearby that has a sign on it which said, 'Darth Ben Valor the Lucario'. The sign also has a tape which said, 'Closed'. Numbuh 2 suspected what just happen. The block of ice musta melted somehow and DBV has escaped. This was evidentially proven by some drips from the melted block of ice that is falling to the floor (ceiling?) making a big puddle. But did Bowser and Namine help the Lucario get freed or was it some unknown force? Who knows what could be explained here in the Twilight Zone?  
The other attraction is a big shining glass both which said, 'The Energy Star Machine'. Someone is working behind a counter which is the gift shop for the museum which sell a bunch of pointless junk no one will even want. It is an old woman with a green shirt, blue pants, white shoes, make up, blonde hair, and she was a little fat. Her hair is falling down (up?) but the woman isn't falling.  
Hoagie sees something by the melted block of ice as he goes over to pick it up. It's a patch of hair. Musta belong to DBV.  
"Another patch of monster hair." said Numbuh 2 as he pockets the hair.  
"Meega think that it isn't Bowser's hair at all." said Stitch sternly. "Or meega got a glitch again."  
The duo now go over to the woman who is looking at them bored. Numbuh 2 wonders what to say in a weird place like this.  
"?Sretsnom tuoba wonk uoy do taht?" Numbuh 2 asked backwards.  
"Uh...I'm upside, not dyslexic, fatso." said the woman rudely. "The name is Mrs. Pearl Forrester."  
"Pearl Forrester? Didn't you torture one guy and three robots while showing them bad movies?"  
"Yeah? What is it to you?!"  
"Uh...nothing. Uh...madam, did you know you're upside down?" asked Numbuh 2 still confused.  
"No, but hum a few bars and I can fake it." remarked Pearl with a smirk.  
Another pause, then Stitch said, "Kill her now, Hoagie."  
"Hush." said Numbuh 2 waving his friend away. "Man, I think I lost my reality somewhere."  
"Try looking outside the place and I mean the boundaries of the property. Maybe you threw it out there. Ha!" laughed Pearl in amusement.  
"Don't you get tired of hanging around?"  
"Oh yeah, like I haven't heard that before. No, I'm okay as long as I don't do anything stupid like jump or fall."  
"Listen, I'm looking for a monster." Numbuh 2 begins to say taking a glance at the melted block of ice.  
"Hoo boy. Another yahoo looking for one." said Pearl with a groan. "This is going to sound crazy but I have a monster called Darth Ben Valor, a Lucario who was frozen in a block of ice. I left to get my spine recompressed but when I came back, the freak up and escaped!"  
"Spine recompression...weird but cool." giggled Stitch who has recovered from the incident by now.  
"What else can ya tell us about your escaped Lucario?" asked Hoagie hoping to see if anyone else may have come by.  
"None that concerns you." snapped Pearl wanting these two to leave already.  
"Uh listen. Any clue about a kid named Montana Max?"  
"Oh yeah, the spoiled rich brat. He was here looking for a monster. But he got freaked out and ill. When that happened, he left in a hurry!"  
"Yeah, he ain't the only one who got freaked out by this place." said Stitch rolling his eyes.  
Hoagie, remembering the temporarily invincibility item monitor, got the item out and shows it to Pearl as he asked, "Do you sell any more item monitors like this one?"  
"We used to but we have to stop selling them." said Pearl frowning at the monitor.  
"Why's that?"  
"Because every time we made them, it made the Energy Star Machine get too weaker making it difficult to operate."  
"That what happens whenever I watch Lilo get undressed." said Stitch blushing as he remembers how his best friend and girlfriend are now fused together.  
"Anyway, we decided to stop selling those stupid things because it's too expensive to keep looking for energy from the Twilight Zone for that thing." explained Pearl.  
"So I take it you don't have any corks for these things as well?" asked Numbuh 2 with a frown.  
"Nope."  
"One last question: do you know any guy by the name of Peter Griffin around here?"  
"Who knows and who cares?" asked Pearl bored.  
Spotting the Energy Star Machine nearby, Numbuh 2 points to it and asked, "What does that thing do?"  
"Oh, it's filled with the weirdest, powerful, mysteries of the Twilight Zone. It's eerie when one looks at it."  
"Ha! You should check me and my ohana out!" remarked Stitch in dismissal.  
"Mind if we try that baby out?" asked Numbuh 2 hopefully. Sure, he won't get any energy stars for the item monitor but it doesn't hurt to see what the feeling feels like in person.  
"Go in and I'd turn the thing on." Pearl ordered more than she asked. The woman pressed a button causing the hatch of the Energy Star Machine to open. The two step in before Pearl closes the hatch with the same button.  
As our heroes wait for something to happen, Pearl flips another switch. To their amazement, their view now turns blue as swirling, circular patterns are shown. Numbuh 2 and Stitch watches as the colors go deeper and more...weirder. Even more weird stuff happens, one best to never describe it. This is what it feels like to be in the Twilight Zone itself.  
Long story short, the tornado speeded up as electric discharge peppered the surfaces. Soon the blue stuff is gone with everything back to whatever it was before. Pearl now opens the hatch letting the two out.  
"Nice colors. Coulda been longer though." said Numbuh 2 as he and Stitch leaves the room.

So far, no trace of Chris's dad but the duo won't give up. They expected that Peter is behind one of the doors but how to get through them if their sizes keep changing?  
Numbuh 2 spots a mirror on a small pedestal nearby making him walk up it. He touched the mirror and saw a surprising sight: he went through it! It feels just like water. The mirror, which is blue, was the same as a lake. Hoagie removes his hand and watch as the water made some rippling motions. Soon something weird happened next: some shapes were made into a copy of the boy's face whose blinks at him until Hoagie poked it in the eyes, causing the thing to collapse into the mirror.  
"Well, for a mirror, it sure reflects on me." Numbuh 2 joked. He decided to try something else. The hero grabs the mirror's rim and surprisingly steps through, making some ripples. Stitch saw this and is surprised but curiously runs up and jumps through, making more ripples that disappear soon after.

The duo soon finds themselves in a place underground via a mirror in the back of them. They saw three huge items before them: giant magnets! They are next to some levers.  
"Well, what do you know? The Twilight Zone is controlled by magnets under the Earth's crest!" said Numbuh 2 in amazement.  
"Ha! Stitch is right! And you called meega an ignorant alien!" exclaimed Stitch in triumph.  
"Okay, okay. Sorry, geez."  
The two check the magnets out. The levers are in the off position, each a color. One's red, the second one is yellow, and the last one is dark blue.  
Numbuh 2 has some thoughts. If these magnet could make things float, maybe it could control the two's sizes as well. He decided to try it. First he flipped a red lever causing the whole room to turn red. Next, the duo goes through the mirror that they came into, returning to the Twilight Zone.  
Hoagie now goes to the red door and this time, he is able to reach the doorknob and at the right size too. The boy opens the door as he and his friend walks through it.  
"There's a gremlin on the wing of the plane!" yelled Stitch's voice from the other side of the door.  
"Geez, and here I thought Bugs Bunny have it bad." said Hoagie's voice alarmed.  
The two walk out as Numbuh 2 closes the door. Obviously Peter wasn't in there. They return to the magnets and turn the red switch off before turning the blue one on. They return to the corridor and go through the blue one this time.  
"Oh neat. The residents here are old people who are turn into kids again by kicking a can! How...amazing," said Hoagie's voice in amazement.  
"Amazing but boring." added Stitch's voice before the two leaves the door.  
The heroes next turn off the blue switch before turning the yellow one allowing them to go through the yellow door.  
"Whoa! There's this one kid who has weird powers to hurt people who displease him!" exclaimed Hoagie's voice surprised.  
"Meega scared! Let's go before we ruin plot for future episode!" exclaimed Stitch's voice as the two hightail it outta there.  
The heroes, not giving up, return to the magnets and turn the blue switch on, turning the whole room green. Now, returning to the Twilight Zone, they enter the green door.  
"AHHHHHH! We are Jews getting chased by Nazi creeps!" yelled Numbuh 2's voice terrified from the other side of the door.  
"Let's get out of here before we end up like Vic Morrow!" screamed Stitch's voice. The two run out of the door and closed it in the nick of time.  
Well, that's a bust, so let's try one more time. The heroes turn the yellow switch off before turning the red one now. They now headed to the purple door, open it, and go in, prepared for anything.  
Luckily for them, the duo finds themselves in a room that has someone who looks like he hasn't been out of it in years. The walls have newspapers taped to them that look like tabloids of some kind.  
The owner of the newspapers is a man running in a huge wheel bolted to the wall like mad. He is a fat man with brown hair. He wears glasses, a white button up shirt, a black belt, green pants, and brown shoes. Taking a look at him, the two knew instantly that he must be Peter Griffin, Chris's dad.  
"Hey, who are you two bums?" asked Chris as he kept running in the wheel.  
"My name is Hoagie, his name is Stitch. We kick the crap out of criminals." said Numbuh 2 making the introductions.  
"And weega are overachievers, meega thinks." added Stitch.  
"Oh good! The name is Peter Griffin!" said Peter introducing himself.  
"Hoagie, look," Numbuh 2 noticed his friend going over to a water bottle nearby and licks the outlet. He frowns as the alien said, "Bottled water is letdown."  
"I thought you don't like water." said Hoagie puzzled.  
"Id. Meega couldn't swim, not drink."  
"Okay, you two are here. Whatcha want with me?" asked Peter as he kept on running without stopping.  
"Hey, got any snacks for my pal here?" asked Numbuh 2 turning his attention back to the fat man.  
"Heck no! The government stole those from me!"  
"Aw idka gihka!" groaned Stitch angrily as he kicks at the floor, or what counts as the floor anyway.  
"All righty, Peter. We need your help." said Numbuh 2 getting back to the subject at hand.  
"Heck, help is my middle name! Or was it Löwenbräu?" asked Peter puzzled.  
"Can you tell us about Bowser?"  
This caught Peter's attention as he finally slow down, bringing his wheel to a stop. He then turn to the two, his eyes widen behind his glasses making him exclaimed, "King Bowser Koopa?!"  
"Geez, why people keep asking dumb question?" groaned Stitch in annoyance. This must be, what, the utmost time this happen?  
"Man, Bowser and I are old pals! Eh, I have this link with monsters even someone like Bowser!"  
"I always have link when I rammed into the garbage door."  
"Stitch, hush!" said Numbuh 2. Peter is about to tell them something.  
"Geez, I haven't even thought of the big guy in years. I think I should use my powers to link myself to him to see if he's alright." said Peter worried.  
"Well, if you think you can..."  
"Hold on...I'm getting something..." Peter, surprisingly, begins to turn a bunch of colors as his powers are letting him see something. It's very weird (then again, what else do you expect in the Twilight Zone?). "Yes, I see it. Politoed Rock! It's between the Valley of Fantasia Lights and the Enchanted Kingdom where Princess Giselle came from! Hey wait...I can see Bowser. He's in trouble! I can hear a bunch of voices crying out at once...and then was silenced..."  
Suddenly the man stops changing color and frowns as he snapped, "Aw, crap."  
"What? What happened to Bowser?" asked Numbuh 2 curiously.  
"Sorry guys but I am not sure. I couldn't see Bowser clearly. In fact, all my powers are next to duh ever since I lost my Superman action ring at the Biggest Ball of Yarn on this planet! Say, here's something. Get it back for me and I can help you guys some more."  
"Come on! Tell us about Bowser and Namine! Are they in trouble or not?"  
"Look, all I'm telling you is of Politoed Rock that is between the Valley of Fantasia Lights and the Enchanted Kingdom where Princess Giselle came from!" snapped Peter in annoyance. "I told you two too much! My lips are sealed!"  
"It may be difficult to see under all that weight." joked Stitch in amusement.  
"What's that bit about your Superman action ring?" asked Numbuh 2 wanting to make sure.  
"For the love of...I lost it at the Biggest Ball of Yarn on this planet! Stop making me repeat stuff, morons!" snapped Peter in annoyance.  
"Hoagie, I think he's sending signals." said Stitch worried.  
"Oh, have you heard from your son Chris? I think he said 'hi'." said Numbuh 2 bringing up Peter's son back at the carnival.  
"Oh please! That piece of crap who thinks there's an evil monkey in his closet?" laughed Peter in amusement. "Heck, I bet he still sits around the TV watching crappy reruns!"  
"He got Time Warner now." Stitch commented.  
"So what's the deal with the newspaper clippings?" Numbuh 2 asked motioning to the newspaper stuff all around.  
"Oh those? I collect them. They help me get in touch with the most bizarre things happening everywhere." said Peter with a smirk.  
"In other words, why SpongeBob is still popular after all these years?"  
"Darn straight! I collect the usual! UFOs, Crest toothphase, Michael Jackson, the usual stuff!"  
"Even monsters?" asked Numbuh 2 curiously.  
Peter comment, "Well, yeah, I have a major fondness for all sorts of monsters. Well, except for giant chickens, but I'm not going to go into THAT ONE. Anyway, this stuff makes me believe that what is happening are all connected by one thing."  
"Yeah, I thought that once...until I got a D on my report and my teacher told me to get a life! You think you could find what's going on in the tabloids?"  
"Look, you stick to your stuff, I stick to mine, okay?"  
"Well, we're done." said Hoagie ending the conversion.  
"Okay, I'm going back to running. Make yourselves at home." said Peter as he returns to go running the wheel.  
"You hear that, Hoagie? You can sit around, drink soda, run around in your undies and scratch yourself." said Stitch with a smirk.  
"Ha ha. Do that again and I'd smack you silly." said Numbuh 2 dryly.  
The duo takes a look at the newspaper tabloid articles. Some of them are: 'Is Fuzzy a Man or A Beast?' 'Montana Max's Way of Getting Girl Rabbits The Dodo Way!', 'The Many Wives of Sora the Keyblade Holder!', 'Misty the Gym Leader Makes Clone, Marries Self', 'Darkwing Duck's Ego Explodes, Destroys Furniture', 'First Alien Sighting in Kauai, Photos Inside!', 'Plague of Billies and Mandys Terrorized Grim Reaper', 'Act 2, Yankees 0'.  
Nothing much to say except the duo then take their leave.

The duo parked their police red cruiser at the parking lot of the Largest Ball of Yarn near where the bus that the cats they saw earlier was at. The place is the same, except for some cat tourists visiting the shack just as our heroes are entering.  
"Wow, how much are they paying ya?" Numbuh 2 asked Bumi curiously.  
"I'm a volunteer but I can sleep and eat when I want to." explained Bumi with a chuckle. "Also they let me eat the yarn I want. So anything I can tell you two?"  
"So...what do you do to people who, say, cut off a string of 94 yards of the Ball?"  
"Honestly. I crush them with my Earth Bending, shoot them then sell their remains! Why?"  
"Oh nothing." said Hoagie sheepishly as he goes to another question. "Does it sound troubling to some people for dumping those fish remains onto the ground."  
"In the past...but who cares?" Bumi scoffed.  
"Good point. So anything you could tell us about Bowser at all?"  
"Well if you want the whole story..."  
"I'd passed." said Hoagie quickly out of respect for Stitch. "If I want anything, I'd just dial info."  
Hoagie and Stitch went to the wall where the side of the Ball of Yarn is at. If what Peter said is right, his Superman action ring is in here. But how to get it out?  
Fortunately, the boy got a plan. He takes out the former golf retriever and Jesse Germs's hand, putting the latter onto the broken end. To his amazement, it is attached. Now to try it out.  
Hoagie steps forward to the surface of the Ball and activated the hand-augmented retriever, pushing it towards it limit into the Ball itself. The hand itself was pushed further into the thing until it is near a bunch of junk like diamonds, pizza, stuff best left unknown, and skeletons. Also nearby is the Superman action ring itself. One problem: the ring is on some yarn tightly held and the hand couldn't go near it to get it even if the former wasn't the case.  
Hoagie pulls his retriever back and puts the thing away mumbling, "Man, that was pointless."  
"Like the 3rd and 4th Batman films." said Stitch in agreement.  
"Man, I haven't seen this much yarn since Numbuh 3's last kitty tea party!"  
Numbuh 2 thinks about this carefully. How is he going to get the ring now? Then he remembers something that made him pull it out: it's the magnet from the World of Finding Nemo Fish. The boy decides to try something. He puts the magnet into the hand before shoving the retriever back in again.  
This time, as the hand-augmented retriever goes near the ring, the magnet it is holding has manage to get the Superman action ring removed from the yarn piece, getting the thing caught by the magnet. When Numbuh 2 pulled the retriever back, he smiles at his new prize stuck to the magnet.  
"Now that was brilliant." said Numbuh 2 as he removes the ring and puts it in his coat.  
"Id! As well as improbable." agreed Stitch.  
One more thing the two got to do next before leaving. As they left the shack (ignoring Bumi and the excited cats), they took the cable car back to the restaurant. Once again, the place is empty except for Spanky who is doing his usual 'work'.  
Numbuh 2 goes to the messed up binoculars nearby. With these, he can find Politoed Rock, but he got to fix the rotation and the lack of any close magnification problem. Hoagie has fixed the latter by taking the fishbowl lens out and put it on the eyepiece. Now for the rotation. He spotted the loose wires and pulls them out.  
Then, as if pulling the most stupidest move ever, Numbuh 2 jams the wires in the binoculars' casing, getting himself electrocuted in the progress. Stitch watch as his friend is getting fried nearby. Luckily for Hoagie, the boy has made it out all right and got the connections in. Electricity goes throughout him.  
"Cool! I can control the speed and direction for the restaurant with these binoculars now!" said Numbuh 2 excited. Imagine all that power.  
"Bah! Meega think that's bunch of crud!" snapped Stitch. What nonsense! At least, he thought so until his friend touch him by the arm, sending shocks through the alien making him jump back, fur all up. Stitch looks shocked and managed to shake himself back to normal. "Okay, I was wrong."  
Satisfied, Numbuh 2 looks through the binoculars. This time the restaurant was able to slow down or speed up per his commands while allowing him to see better. Now to find Politoed Rock. There are a lot of places, some has rocks between them.  
Soon the boy has found one of the places Peter has mentioned: the the Valley of Fantasia Lights. Numbuh 2 slows the rotation down until he spotted the Enchanted Kingdom where Princess Giselle came from. Now he goes back slowing things down, soon he spotted a rock which makes him bring the rotation to a stop.  
"I see a rock...and it's between those two places Peter has mentioned. It got to be Politoed Rock!" said Numbuh 2 in triumph. Now that he and Stitch has found it, time to get the ring back to Peter!

The two return to the Twilight Zone later on and went back to Peter's room. The man spotted them come in as he said, "Well, you two came back!"  
"We're bigger than life!" said Numbuh 2 with a grin.  
"And infinity even!" agreed Stitch with a giggle.  
"So, what brings you two back? Did you find my ring?" asked Peter hopefully.  
"Yep, got your Superman action ring right here," Numbuh 2 then holds the ring out to prove it. Peter, who stops his wheel running, laughs as he takes the ring back.  
"Sweet! Did you two find Politoed Rock yet??"  
"Oh yeah, we did but how is that helping us find Bowser?"  
"Ha! You kidding me? Once you find it, you got to get some hair, pal!" laughed Peter excited.  
"What hair?" asked Numbuh 2 confused. What madness is this fat man talking about now?  
"Monster hair, duh! Find three and put them on Politoed Rock!"  
"Okay, find three monsters hair...I think we got what we needed. Let's go, Stitch."  
"Wait, wait!" yelled Peter stopping the duo from leaving. Now what? "You can't go until you take the Griffin Junk!"  
""Griffin Junk'? Are you wacko?" asked Numbuh 2 dumbstruck.  
"No and the guy already did his cameo. Hold on." Peter goes to a chest nearby and opens it up. After digging for what seems to be hours, he found a bag and gave it our two heroes. "Okay, follow these instructions. Once all the hair is on Politoed Rock, pour the junk on it."  
"Okay...then what?"  
"Something...cool." said Peter as he flashes colors, which got better now that the man got his Superman action ring back.  
"Okay...let's leave...quickly." said Numbuh 2 as the two made a beeline out the door.

"Well, here we are at Politoed Rock." said Numbuh 2 as he and his friend got out of the police red cruiser. The place seems easier to find. There are signposts that led too the place along with a dirty track. However, as the two get closer, they found a rock which looks disappointing. "Oh man. This doesn't look like a Politoed at all!"  
"Naga! Stitch got ripped off and meega innocent got crush!" snarled Stitch angrily. "Meega want money back, now!"  
"Uhhh...we didn't pay anything."  
"Then Stitch wants some money now!!"  
Numbuh 2 looks around. If there was a struggle that Bowser got involved in, there is no evidence nearby. Plus, no one is even living near the rock so there would be no eye witnesses.  
"Well, it's time to continue our investigation." said Numbuh 2 as he gets the monster hairs out.  
Stitch lifts the rock with one hand and explained, "Just in case you want to cover the bottom too, just to be thorough."  
"Stitch, put the rock down! I need to put the hairs on the thing!"  
Stitch obeys his friend's wishes and put the rock down. Numbuh 2 then put the hair on the rock carefully. At one time, the boy yelps as he shakes his hands clean.  
"Eeew, gross." said Stitch in disgust. "Even Stitch knows not to do that!"  
Hoagie ignores the alien as he gets the bag out. Opening it, he pours the junk, which looks like powder of some kind, onto the rock (which doesn't look like a Politoed at all). The junk, upon hitting the monster hair, melts until it looks like nothing is there.  
"So...what now?" asked Stitch curiously.  
"I guess we wait." said Numbuh 2 and at a right time. For some reason, the sky begins to get dark as it turns pitch black with the stars out tonight (I think).  
"You noticed how dark some places get very quickly?"  
"Oh, this doesn't look like a natural occurrence. Now that I think of it, it may be some sort of celestial convergence of the century."  
"Id! You think it could turn rock into a Politoed?" asked Stitch curiously. He still feels ripped off by the deception of the name.  
Before his friend could answer, something came from the sky. It was small at first but suddenly it begins to get bigger. The two are surprised at what the object is: it's a flying saucer!  
The saucer slows down up in getting near Politoed Rock casting down a yellow light. A hatch on top of the thing opens up as some sort of alien opens up to peek out. It's a man. He's a seductive man with black hair and a grin that would make you want to label him as a 'pervert'. He wore a red Hawaiian short sleeved shirt with yellow flowers, blue jeans, and brown shoes. His name is Glenn Quagmire.  
"Erk, yib yib, Chris! Yib yib, erk, yib, Peter yib!" yelled Quagmire. Either this guy is drunk or I have no clue what he's saying. The two watch on confused as Quagmire then uses his ship to bring the monster hair and junk into the saucer via the yellow light. The 'alien' then goes back into his saucer, closing the hatch, and zoom away.  
As the saucer leaves the scene, the stars got picked up and dragged in the progress. As if something amazing is happening, the stars are rearranged to make a message. Soon it said this in white letters, 'Go to Maxville'.  
"Meega think they are telling us something." said Stitch with a frown. Numbuh 2 nodded in agreement.  
Something tells the two that a 'reunion' with Max and Arnold is in order.

Author's note  
Well, it looks like our heroes are heading to Maxville where Montana Max lives with his minion Arnold. Bowser and Namine are there but how will the two saved them? And when it's all over, will the two want to go back to the carnival (not likely)? Read, review, and suggest!

There are references to the Twilight Zone franchise in this chapter. The introduction that Numbuh 2 made upon arriving is the opening monologue Ron Serling (the host of the series) did for the first season. The places Numbuh 2 and Stitch enter via the doors are references to the segments from _Twilight Zone: The Movie_.

Yes folks, Darth Ben Valor is parodying the Bigfoot from the Mystery Vortex, only as a Lucario.

Politoed is a Pokemon. The Fantasia films and _Enchanted_ are referenced here.

Also check out more references like the newspaper tabloids headlines and the chicken that Peter mentioned.


	8. Chapter 7: Down and Out with Montana Max

Author's nice  
Nice reviews, I especially like the suggestions that nobodiez gave out. BTW, if those wondering why I used Chef as the cook of the Ball of Twine when he is supposed to be parodying Bosco...well, I guess that's an error on my part. Well, too late to change it. Time to find Bowser and Namine at Maxville!

**Chapter 7: Down and Out with Montana Max**

Maxville was not a city nor is it some place n the U.S. It's more like a home and a theme park combined. However it is spoiled rich nasty version of Graceland, so Stitch hated this place the moment he heard of it.  
With the money he get pestering people and his singing career (or lack of), Max has brought a mansion which became his home and his museum with stuff about him put up on display. Even the front yard is as big and spoiled as the star himself.  
Our duo has parked their police red cruiser in front as they look at the home/museum called Maxville with statues, hedges, etc. of Max can be seen.  
"Well, you got to give Maxie some credit, he sure likes to show off." said Numbuh 2 with a shrug.  
Stitch comment, "If we ever get this rich and famous, just shoot me!"  
Hoagie point out, "What good would THAT do? You're bulletproof, remember?"  
Stitch comments, "I mean shoot me with a massive plasma cannon. Hopefully, it would do the job of snapping me out of it once I come to."  
"Oh, good idea," The two walk through the yard coming across a wishing well. Hoagie noticed it as he said, "Looks like your typical wishing wells."  
"Meega wants the power to determine who lives and who dies!!"  
"I...think we should find a bigger well."

Once inside, the duo can see a museum that shouldn't even existed. There is carpet on the floor that goes forward before splitting into two going left or right. On the walls and almost everywhere are displays of Max's triumphs (or what he thinks so anyway). Nearby the heroes is a woodcut of Max holding a guitar with a speaker in his chest that is activated when visitors come in.  
"Hey! The name is Montana Max and welcome to Maxville! Check out the mansion if you want to BUT DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" snapped Max's voice in the woodcut. Apparently, the kid is a spoiled brat and a jerk even not in person.  
Numbuh 2 and Stitch walks up to a wall that has Max's records with a large and ugly looking portrait of the brat himself on the wall.  
"Whoa. Check this out." said Numbuh 2 alarmed as Stitch came over.  
"'Me, Myself, and I'. As if we don't get enough of the brat already." said Stitch shaking his head in disgust.  
The records on the wall display Max's hits (or what he thinks are hits anyway). With a voice like Max's and his attitude problem, it's a surprised that Max could even sell anything at all. The duo walks down the hallway to the left to another part of the museum that shows the singer's collectibles. A giant display case shows his guitar which was his first (and last) one.  
"Let's see...it's said here that he practiced on this baby for 2 weeks." said Numbuh 2 looking at a plague. "Of course, then he gave up and hired some idiots to do singing for him."  
"Geez, stuff like that warms my heart." said Stitch sarcastically.  
"So do ship crashes." Numbuh 2 now sees another display case that shows his trophies. This made the human whistled, "Wow. Talk about bragging with words instead of action. Check these trophies out."  
"Big deal. So he got a lot of trophies. I got more than that brat head ever does!"  
"Thought you stole them. Weird. Who knew that Montana Max won the Vince Lombardi trophy in 1968...when he wasn't even born yet!" Numbuh 2 chuckles before noticing an old, rare case at the bottom of the display case. Seeing a plague, the human reads it hoping to find anything interesting (or not), "Genuine Imitation American Style Chest. Not use for anything but to look pretty. A great way to add to your collection of imitation junk."  
"He got that on E-Bay." said Stitch bored.  
"You got it!"  
So far, no trace of Bowser and/or Namine anywhere. The two kept on looking. A picture on a wall caught Numbuh 2's eyes as he took it. It is of a man with long brown hair, a brown moustache and wears a pair of glasses, a brown hat, brown shirt and brown pants.  
"Oh cool. It's a portrait of Jebediah Springfield." observed Hoagie.  
"Uh...Hoagie? Who is Jebediah Springfield?" asked Stitch puzzled.  
"Who is Jebediah Springfield?!" laughed a voice which isn't Numbuh 2's. The alien turns around as he sees that the laughing voice was coming from a stuffed raccoon which head was sticking out of a barrel on the right side of a doorway going into another room. RJ the raccoon laughed as he said, "Can you believe this dope?! He doesn't know who Jebediah Springfield is!!"  
"Oh, you got to be out of your stinking mind!!" giggled a head of a deer named Bambi which is stuffed and mounted on the left side of the doorway.  
"My, what a trog." agreed a stuffed head of Toucan Sam hanging above RJ.  
"More like a nimcowpoop!" giggled a huge cow head of Junior the Buffalo (from _Home on the Range_) hanging above the door frame.  
Stitch, watching all these stuffed and supposed to be dead animals talking, is disturbed as he turned to Numbuh 2 exclaiming, "Hoagie, Hoagie! These dead animal heads are talking to Stitch!"  
"Animal heads? What do you mean?" asked Numbuh 2 doubtfully as he turns to his friend.  
"There! Don't you see!!" Stitch points to the animals expecting them to keep talking. But to the alien's shock and disbelief, they just stay silent like the day they were stuffed.  
"Well? Where's the talking?"  
"But...they..."  
"Stitch, don't waste my time with dead animals and fibbing about them, okay? It's not nice and you remember what happen the last time." said Numbuh 2 frowning. Talking dead animal heads. Yeah, right!  
"Hoagie, they..." Stitch said looking dumbstruck. The animal heads were talking to him a few seconds ago!  
"Oh, knock it off. I'm looking at this portrait of Jebediah Springfield."  
"BUT WHO IS JEBEDIAH SPRINGFIELD?!"  
Hoagie however turns away to continue looking at the portrait leaving Stitch looking confused and humiliated. Just then RJ spoke again as he asked, "You sure you want to know?"  
"Stop talking afterwards and maybe." said Stitch to RJ with a nod. He isn't going to be humilated more so than usual today!  
"Okay...hit it!"  
Jolly music begins to play as the animals began some sort of explanation of the Jebediah. Bambi was the first to speak, "There once was a man named Jebediah Springfield!"  
"A naturalist noble and pure-field." continued Junior happily.  
"His love for all beasties." continued Toucan. As the animals continued the explanation, Stitch noticed a flashing sign which said, 'EDUTAINMENT' (whatever) coming above his head for a while.  
"The most and the leasties..." RJ continued with a nod.  
"Has never been equaled...uh..." Junior looks confused not knowing what to say next. He is in big trouble.  
"Fer sure!" said Toucan saving his fellow stuffed head in time.  
Soon it is done as the animals stop talking and the sign is gone. Stitch signs in relief. At least he and his friends are safe (along with the alien's sanity).  
Meanwhile Hoagie, who didn't even noticed that just happen, kept the painting and goes through the doorway with Stitch in the nextt room.

When the two came to Maxville, they were looking Bowser and Namine. And what do you know, they found them!  
The room they entered is a room where Montana Max sings for his visitors (or whenever he feels like it). It comes with a stage with curtains that extended out into the floor in the middle so Max could be seen by his audience. The boy himself is standing in front of the stage getting his microphone ready for a 'show'.  
And right behind him is Bowser and Namine! The koopa is holding a banjo wearing the most stupidest jacket and hat you would ever see. Namine is holding a tambourine. It is obviously that they were held captive by Max as they look more sad than happy. They coulda escaped but they couldn't take off, probably because of restraints keeping the two trapped to the floor along with some electric prods hung in midair behind them.  
The rest of the room meanwhile has more stuffed animal heads hanging on the wall. No one has noticed the duo entering though it seems something did as a sound system came to life. A loud announcer's voice yelled out, "Ladies and gentlemen, from the proud home of Montana Max, Maxville is proud to welcome the master of melody, the king of country, Mr. Rich Boy himself...Montana Max!!"  
"Man, these floor shows stink especially when it involves only one rich jerk." said Hoagie dryly as he and Stitch stay where they are at.  
Music begins to play though Bowser and Namine weren't playing it at all. Max, not knowing or caring, takes his microphone and begins to sing. It sounds like a dead chicken coming back to life while doing backup for Michael Jackson.

Max: _**I remember my childhood in Brighton  
When dear old Dad would bounce me on his knee  
He'd say 'Son, there ain't nothin' as excitin'  
As exposing beasts to inhumanity'  
That's...why...I...**_

Suddenly the music picks up tempo as the electric prods zaps Bowser and Namine very hard. This forces two to do to play their instruments like mad, less they want to get hurt more. Excited, Max begins to dance wildly as he continues the song.

_**Happy to be King of the Creatures  
I'm proud to be the Lord of the Odd  
I love collecting things with grotesque features  
It makes me feel like some Chaldean God**_

Soon a drum solo plays as Max puts his microphone back and do a little dance (which is dusgistng considering who is doing it) while his 'backup band' slows down a bit, unhappy a bit. Once the drum solo is done, Max takes his microphone and continues his song.

_**Oh, I trapped my first tiger before I could speak  
Killed me a bear when I was three!  
And now with this Koopa and Nobody freak  
I finally have a full menagerie  
Hit it boys!**_

Now a chorus begins to sing via the animals (like that room in Disney World only dumber). More electricity zaps Bowser and Namine forcing them to play mad again as the song continues.

Chorus: _**Thats...why...he's...  
Proud being feared by the fauna  
Jazzed just being Czar of the Bizarre  
None of us can leave though we all wanna**_

Soon Max sang the last song by himself softly.

Max: _**Oh it is tough to be a country western star...**_

Max and Chorus: _**Ohhhhhh, yeeeaaaahhhhhh...**_

Max's voice trail away until his hair fell forward a bit. The boy put his hair back in place as he speaks normally, "Thank you and good day!"  
The song is now done (thank goodness!), Max jumps off the stage and goes to a far wall which opens up a hidden panel for him to go through.  
Once the panel goes hidden again, the announcer said, "Montana Max, ladies and gentlemen!"  
With Max gone and the performance now done, it's safe to go forward. Hoagie and Stitch walks forward as the boy whispered, "Sssh! Hey Bowser, Namine! We're here to bust ya out! Hello?"  
"Meega think they heard us but they can't move." suggested Stitch noticing how Bowser and Namine could indeed heard Numbuh 2 but they still wouldn't move. Numbuh 2 go forward to see if he could break the two out of their restraint.  
Suddenly red lights flashed as an alarm goes off wildly. Numbuh 2 has set off an alarm! A familia rpit bull came into the room yelling, "What is going on in here?!"

A while later, our heroes, who got beaten up and dragged away courtesy of Arnold's formula, found themselves tossed out of the mansion as Arnold yell, "And don't come back unless it's for museum trips!!" The pit bull then slams the door close a while later.  
Numbuh 2 and Stitch got back up and dusted themselves off. Hoagie make a comment, "I can't believe we're getting this much trouble from a singing brat and a big, dumb dog."  
He gets interrupted by a tough-sounding female voice saying, "Hey, I resent that comment. We have NOT been giving you ANY trouble at all and we don't like the accusation."  
Hoagie and Stitch then turn around to see a small, grey-and-white female cat accompanied by a much larger mostly light brown (save for dark brown spots) dog. Hoagie then says, "I said BRAT...not...you know. Though I have to admit YOU'RE a WAY better singer than Montana Max, Rita. And YOUR canine pal is a lot nicer than the one helping Max."  
Rita then says, "You'd better believe it, buster. Come on, Runt. Let's scram. Our cameo's over."  
As Rita and Runt left, our heroes decided to go back into the mansion (luckily Arnold didn't bother to lock the door). Upon going back inside, the two went down to the right hallway going past a R2-D2 like droid who is cleaning the place. They soon came across two doorways. They chose the top one.  
The next room our heroes enter looks like a room where you can sit in chairs and relax. Of course, there is a weird looking machine in the back of the room, that has a headset and all that. Also a familiar pit bull was sitting in a chair reading. Surprisingly, Arnold didn't seem to notice them.  
That is until Hoagie spoke up, "Hey pal! Haven't I seen you before?"  
"Uh..." Arnold said looking at the boy confused. "Maybe. Were you at Acme Acres Looniversary?"  
"Not really."  
"Good, that is where I was all my life, puny fat man. So how could you have seen me before??"  
Numbuh 2 frowns. Either Arnold doesn't recognize the two or he is playing dumb. Haven't enough, the boy snapped, "Look, don't play dumb with me, pal! You help Maxie five iron Stitch here! Why, if I haven't left my weapon back at the tree house, you'd be fixed right about now!"  
"Look, kid, nothing personal. I was following orders." said Arnold in dismissal.  
"That and Stitch loves it." said Stitch giggling. A pause as both Numbuh 2 and Arnold is not sure what to say. The alien quickly yelled out, "Stitch has urged to run you over with car, bring you back from dead and yelled, 'IT'S ALIVE, IT'S ALIVE!!'"  
"Uh...yeah, Frankenweenie." said Numbuh 2 nervously.  
"What do you two want?" asked Arnold in annoyance.  
"Wel, for starters, you should put some more clothes on to avoid scaring away a few tourists."  
"Id. Only cute and fluffy creatures like me can be naked." agreed Stitch.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Arnold growling at the two, feeling the urge to throw them out again.  
"Nothing. So what are you reading?" Numbuh 2 asked looking at the book the pit bull is reading.  
"Oh this? It's 'How I Became Someone Better Than You, Girlie Man' by Governor Arnold Schwarzenegger. It really makes me want to be in politics."  
"So...what is your comment about your boss Monty?"  
"Yeah, what dark secrets are in that thick skull of his?" asked Stitch wanting to figure out what to use for blackmail later.  
"Watch the negative comments towards Mr. Max, you two!" growled Anrold angrily. "He got me away from the troublemakers in Acme Acres especially the blue rabbit, the little kitty, the so called sweetie birdie, and the woman stealing coyote. He got me this job at 4.75, allow me to see Arnolda my girl at times, and he sings purty too!"  
"So...any dirt on your boss," Numbuh 2 asked again about any info on Max.  
"Hear me now and don't ask me again!"  
"Well, for a big pit bull, you sure are a loyal employee to Maxie huh?" asked Numbuh 2.  
"Ya. I am detonated." agreed Arnold proudly.  
"But can you stand to help someone who chase down harmless at times beasts like King Bowser Koopa?"  
"Obviously. On my feet."  
"Well, for a dumb dog, he sure got you there." said Stitch to his friend with a nod.  
"Look, don't you have any doubts about chasing innocent girls like Namine?" asked Numbuh 2 hoping to find any hint of humanity (or animality in Arnold's case) in the pit bull.  
"Once but I pump up and ask questions later." explained Arnold in an uncaring tone of voice.  
"Okay...so what's the equipment for?" Numbuh 2 asked motioning to the machine, headset, etc. nearby.  
"Oh, that? Mr. Max uses them as a virtual reality machine to interface with the security system of the mansion."  
"The heck you say."  
"Ya. My boss lets me use the equipment. I would pretend I was a giant and squash the little puny men." said Arnold smiling at the thought. "I would squish them like no one's business but my own."  
"Okay. I get it." said Numbuh 2. The boy go over to the security equipment and reach for the headset but Arnold stops him.  
"Hey! No one but workers is allowed to uses Mr. Max's virtual reality equipment! Get out!"  
The two left, not needing another hint (or worst).

The second door goes into a bedroom which obviously belongs to Max. The bed itself looks like a huge Monster Truck, the top is twelve feet above the floor. The rich brat uses an escalator to help him get on.  
"Cool! It's Monster Truck weekend!" said Stitch excited as he looks at the bed.  
"Every Sunday!" yelled Numbuh 2 getting into the moment.  
"Sunday!"  
"Sunday," Numbuh 2 paused then he said calmly, "Okay, I'm calm down now."  
"Not Stitch but I'm sure everyone else will win." Stitch said with a nod.  
The R2-D2 robot that our heroes pass in the hallway enters and begins cleaning the room with a metal arm. Once it's done, the robot leaves the room.  
Wanting to see what is in the bed, Hoagie uses the escalator to get in there. The bed looks like your usual bed, with some cash sign pillows. One of them catches Numbuh 2's interest: a pillow in the shape of a 1-Up mushroom.  
"Well, looks like someone wanted to '1-Up' a few people." said Numbuh 2 as he takes the 1-Up pillow. Probably the best way to really tick Maxie off.  
Numbuh 2 walks to the foot of the bed and sees a bookshelf that is out of reach and can be found above the doorway. Only one catches his interest: 'Droid Reprogramming for Dummies'.  
"Man, if I had the slightest inclination to strain myself, I could reach it. But I am sure I could drag this out into a longer yet more satisfying experience." said Hoagie thoughtfully. How to reach the book? Of course, he remembers his golf ball retriever with the hand in it and takes it, removing the magnet doing so.  
"Whatcha doing?" asked Stitch who is under the bookshelf looking up at his friend curiously.  
"Stitch, watch me check out a book!"  
The boy extended his golf ball retriever with the hand reaching for the book. Hoagie grins as his hand grabs the item, beginning to pull it out. He almost had it when something unexpected happen: the book fell out of the hand's grip and hits Stitch, still on the floor, below knocking him to the floor causing the book to open up in the progress.  
"Oops. Sorry, little buddy." said Numbuh 2 sheepishly as he puts his golf ball retriever away. The boy went down the escalator and went over to help his friend.  
Well, almost. Numbuh 2 pauses and kneels down to read the manual carefully...

**Fifteen hours later...**

Numbuh 2 has finally reached the final page of the manual before picking it up and putting it away. Stitch, who was patient during the whole reading, got up and asked, "So find out what you need to know?"  
"Almost. Got lost in the troubleshooting section though." said Numbuh 2. But at least he learn everything he needed to know.  
The duo went out of the room and found the R2-D2 droid cleaning up the front foyer area. With a smirk, the boy approach it as he said, "Okay, if I read the manual right, I can move the robot around like this. Come on, R2." The robot finds itself obeying as it was move in the center of the passageway.  
"Wow. That's impressive." whistled Stitch with a grin.  
"Ha! You think that's great? Check this out."  
Numbuh 2 press a button. To his surprise, a final hatch opens up as a beam of white light came out showing a hologram of a familiar woman that the Griffins probably knew"  
"Help me Hoagie and Stitch, you're my only hope." said Princess Lois. The message repeats over and over again as if caught in a loop.  
"Huh. I thought the Blue Harvest thing stop being so cool afterwards." said Stitch bored.  
"Oops. My bad." Numbuh 2 apologized as he turns the hologram off. "Let me try something..."  
Hoagie then proceeds in hitting the robot causing a metal drawer to open up surprising the boy. Inside is its brain which has some wires. It has a LED display which is a map of the mansion, some of them are colored, the others are dark.  
Numbuh 2 expected that the ones colored are what the robot is supposed to be cleaning so why not do some tinkering? The boy mess around with the wirings until the only room it's cleaning is the one it wasn't supposed to: Max's soundstage.  
After he's done, the boy closes the drawer causing the R2-D2 robot to jump around like mad.  
"Meega don't think the robot likes its new programming, Hoagie." observed Stitch.  
"Who? Did I do that?" Numbuh 2 joked innocently. Soon the robot gave in as it leaves the two heading to the soundstage. "Aw, there goes our little friend."  
"Stitch is ripe with anticipation."  
"Huh. I wonder why I smell something."

The R2-D2 goes right into Max's soundstage and begins cleaning up, though by doing so, it went through the electric eye that Numbuh 2 has tripped earlier setting the alarm off once more.  
"What the...?!" exclaimed Arnold in alarm as he hears the alarm. Putting his book down, he run out of the room going to see what's going on, unknowingly going past the heroes who watch him at.  
"Man, how obvious." observes Numbuh 2.  
"And you should know." added Stitch.  
With Arnold distracted, the duo went back to the security system room, now unguarded. Once they enter, Numbuh 2 spots the virtual reality machine and goes into the circle, putting the headset on. He moves around a bit as his view changes.  
Hoagie finds himself in a medieval like world with the usual castles, moats, and such. Of course, comparing this to other virtual reality things would be a big insult to the other virtual reality things.  
"Geez, for virtual reality, it is sickening." groaned Numbuh 2. He wonders what he is supposed to be doing. He spotted something in front of them: a sword in the stone. Hoagie goes over to it and begins pulling it out.

In reality, Hoagie has grabbed Stitch and tries to pull his body out from the head making the alien groan. Luckily, he hasn't succeeded as the head held on fast.

In virtual reality, Numbuh 2 kept trying as he finally got the sword out (though in reality, he stop trying to decapitate Stitch and is holding him right now). The hero, weapon in hand, approaches a cave nearby wondering if what he would be needed is in there.  
As Hoagie got near, he hears a roar making him back away. It is an unrealistic virtual dragon holding a sword of its own. It looks menacing!  
Well the hero isn't going to let this creep get in his way! Numbuh 2 begins waving his sword at the dragon fighting it.

In reality, Numbuh 2 was waving Stitch around like an idiot, the alien keeping still at all times.

In virtual reality, Hoagie fought with the dragon until the boy slashes it resulting in the dragon being cut in two. The sword and the dragon fell apart, both gone for good. The only thing that remains is the dragon's heart which beats loudly. For some reason, Numbuh 2 reach into the heart and I mean INTO the heart. When he pulls his hand back, he got a key!  
Numbuh 2 removes the headset and is amazed to see the key in his possession in reality. Turning to the watching Stitch (who recovered from being used as a 'sword'), the alien asked, "So how was it?"  
The boy exclaimed, "I am the Key Master!"  
"With or without Sigourney Weaver?"  
Just then Arnold came back in. He just found a robot cleaning in the soundstage area when it wasn't supposed to. The pit bull 'retired' the robot and came back, only to find these two in here.  
"What are you girly men doing in here?!" demanded Arnold annoyed and suspiciously.  
"Oh, we were just leaving." said Hoagie as he and Stitch leaves the room. Arnold frowns as he goes back to reading.

The two return to the soundstage a while later, not going forward as they remember what happen the last time they did. Hoagie spotted a metal box with a keyhole nearby. Musta control the security system in the room. He takes the key out and put the thing in in the keyhole, turning the, deactivating the security system.  
As a result, the electric eye shut down as the restraints and electric prods keeping Bowser and Namine at bay are shut down. The two, who couldn't move or go anywhere, soon look amazed. They are freed, no longer captive!  
Namine toss the tambourine away as her new beau took his banjo and punch it right through the center. Next he takes his hat off and crushed it. With a smirk, Bowser now lifted his arms and flexes his muscles tearing his jacket to shred much to the amazement of Namine watching.  
Namine, seeing her and Bowser's saviors coming into the room, said, "Hey, thanks guys." Even Bowser has shown his thanks by reaching over and shaking Hoagie's hand...a little bit too much as he almost crush it and almost broken the boy's arm right off. Numbuh 2 managed to get his hand and arm back, both still in place.  
"Well, I'm glad you two have your fun...now back to the circus, you two!" said Stitch. He and Numbuh 2 has found and saved the two, now it's time to bring them back where they were supposed to belong! At least, that's what usually happens in the alien's ohana, right?  
"Uh...I am not sure but I have a feeling of regret bringing Bowser back to the circus." said Numbuh 2 with a frown. It's true. He is not sure that the duo should take the koopa and/or the Nobody back. It doesn't feel right for some reason.  
"Meega is not and meega don't care. Let's go."  
"Hey, leave him alone, you dirty trog!" yelled Namine shocked. This alien and his friend has just saved her and Bowser and now the alien wants to take the couple back to the same place that Bowser and Namine has escaped from in the first place?!  
"Hey, watch it with the trog talk, lady!" exclaimed Stitch in annoyance.  
"Look, forget taking me back to the circus, I am not going back there! Besides, I'm late enough for a party as it is!" snapped Bowser in annoyance, obviously refusing to go with the two.  
"Oh yeah, the monster party." said Numbuh 2 remembering what Chris told them early. "That is where you two are going before you got grabbed. Where is it?"  
"I don't know why I should tell you two but it's at the Marge Simpson's Radiant Garden Inn in Half Life, Nevada. It's for monsters..."  
"And their dates." added Namine.  
"Only." Bowser said in conclusion. With that, he and his girlfriend got off the stage and open the same panel Max went through before and leaves through it. Numbuh 2 hopes that the two know their way out.  
"Come on, Stitch. We better get going." said Numbuh 2 as he and Stitch took their leave.

Author's note  
Well, Bowser and Namine has been saved but this adventure isn't over yet. Numbuh 2 and Stitch headed to the inn but they aren't allowed into the party. How will they get in? Read, review, and suggest!

RJ the raccoon is from _Over The Hedge_, Bambi is a familiar Disney icon, Toucan Sam is familiar to those who watch the _Froot Loops_ commercials and Junior the Buffalo is from _Home On The Range_.

There are references to _Tiny Toon Adventures_, especially to Arnold's date from an episode.

_Frankenweenie_ is a short film made by Tim Burton which has a dog being brought back to life by a Victor Frankenstein like boy.

Yes, folks. I am using Jebediah Springfield as John Muir for this story. I will be using him based on a power-up from _The Simpsons: Bart vs. The Space Mutants_. Also, the 1-Up Mushrooms are from the Mario games.

I think we are familiar with the Blue Harvest special of _Family Guy_ by now, do we?


	9. Marge Simpson's Radiant Garden Inn

Author's note  
Well not sure where to put Mike and the bots, Gijinka. I haven't thought that far ahead yet. Also, interesting theory, ABI. I may use that if or when I get to starting on the Season One thing. As for dragonmaster77, I am not sure what suggestions to gave ya so N/A.

This chapter is in loving memory of Isaac Hayes, the voice of Chef who sadly passed away during the weekend. He will be miss, children, but his character, who appear in this story and my Blooatouille story and who will appear in Hoagie and Stitch Seasons One and Two, will live on (in fan-fictions).

**Chapter 8: Marge Simpson's Radiant Garden Inn**

"Well, here we are at Marge Simpson's Radiant Garden Inn." said Hoagie as he and Stitch got out of the car. They are near an inn like place that is supposed to be designed like the former Hollow Bastion world. It looks like any place a monster would go to. On the top of the inn is a volcano which is a fake one used to make the place look neat. There is a sign nearby that has the name of the place as well as a subheading which said 'Welcome Podiatrially Gifted'.  
"Man, this place is sure Tikirific." said Stitch with a smile.  
"'Tikirific'?" asked Numbuh 2 amazed. That is the first time his friend used that word.  
"Id. Meega absorbs any language that I can."  
"Sure hope this place got the best soda drinks with the bendy straws."  
The two walk into the inn and right into the lobby. The inside looks like an office combined with a Radiant Garden taste. There is also a front desk where the clerk/owner sits at. Another fake volcano is nearby along with a real life toucan swinging on a small trapeze.  
Near the doors that open automatic is a telephone booth which also doubles as a privacy box. And near is a door to the Inn conference area where the party is taking place. A monster is standing guard near the doorway. It is a big brown hairy Muppet with an orange nose and yellow eyes. He wore a ragged robe with a rope for a belt and sandals, and he carried a club. If this monster knows that the two are there, he didn't acknowledge them as he is too busy scratching at his feet which seems to hurt in pain big time.  
Numbuh 2 then noticed the clerk/owner behind the front desk as he and Stitch got closer for a better look. The person is a tall, yellow-skinned woman with a tall stack of blue hair. Despite looking old, she goes her best to look young. The boy looks puzzled as he looks at her. There is something familiar about her...  
Something then became clear to Hoagie as he looks an excited fan boy while yelling, "Oh my gosh! I know you! You're Marge Simpson, the best famed B movie star ever!!"  
"That is correct. I am her." said Marge with a smile, happy that a fan recognized her.  
"Oh man! This is exciting! I am a huge, HUGE fan! I saw ever movie you have ever seen! Oh yeah, I can't forget the movie where you have a 'relationship' with Kodos!"  
"That's the one where the alien bites into this kid and turns him into a blood sucking freak, right?" asked Stitch who barely seen any of Marge's movies.  
"No, that would be 'Bart Simpson's Dracula'." Numbuh 2 said correcting his friend.  
"Oh."  
"Did you come for my autograph or for interviews?" asked Marge curiously.  
"Actually, and I know this is going to sound silly since you are obviously a busy woman and all that...but can you, maybe...answer a few questions?" asked Numbuh 2 still freaked out about meeting his longtime idol.  
"Of course. I am always available for interviews."  
"Okay! Cool. So tell me, how did you end up in the hotel business? You were doing so well in the movie biz!"  
"I bet it's because of her husband who stars in her movies, the guy who is like a combination of fast cars and fast living! VROOM! VROOM!" said Stitch with a laugh.  
"Well, that and because of the stars." said Marge with a sigh.  
"Oh come on!" scoffed Numbuh 2 in disbelief. "Did the stars became more bigger than you? No way! You are still the best!"  
"Thank you. You're right, I'm still the biggest star in Hollywood. They didn't get bigger...it's my husband's fame that got smaller. Plus, I lost interest."  
"Awwww, I was hoping for the car part." said Stitch in disappointment.  
"So...I like the outfit." said Numbuh 2 commenting on the outfit that Marge is wearing.  
"Thank you." said Marge with a smile.  
"So how did you get that, anyway?"  
"I always wear this when offset. Does it clash with the hotel?"  
"More like crash my mind! Wow!" exclaimed Stitch with a nod. He definitely likes Marge's outfit! That is number 1 on the best outfit list!  
"Man, I don't know why, but being here makes me want to throw Stitch into a volcano." Numbuh 2 joked with a laugh.  
"Luckily for me, Stitch is invulnerable to lava."  
"Man, being here makes me want a big drink. What's to get around here?"  
"Oh, we got the best umbrella drinks in the world with over 237 kinds of rum. Though we don't serve to the underage." explained Marge.  
"The best drinks? Where's the bar??" asked Stitch eagerly as he begins to walk off.  
"Stitch, please! You don't even drink!" Numbuh 2 scolded reminding his friend, stopping him.  
"Oh, my bad. I think the toucan is putting words in my mouth."  
Numbuh 2 took a look at the monster guarding the door. This is definitely where the monster party is at. They got to get in there. They don't know why but they felt they should. Maybe it's to finish their case, the duo just doesn't know.  
"So...any problems concerning monsters," Hoagie asked motioning to the monster guarding the doorway.  
"Well, I always work well with grotesque creatures of night and day. No matter what they do, they cannot deter me. Unlike my husband, they don't want me to do something out of the regular." explained Marge in her own words.  
"In other words, no. So how many monsters are there around here somewhere?"  
"All of them."  
Well, so much for that. Numbuh 2 looks around carefully wondering how far he and his friend are from Maxville and if there's a possibility that Max and Arnold may come here to catch any more monsters (or recover Bowser and Namine).  
'Doesn't hurt to ask', thought Numbuh as he continues the interview with Marge, "Out of curiosity, did you see a spoiled short, self-absorbed, insane, crazy voice speaking county-western star around here?"  
Marge, frowning at the question, remarked, "If you are asking if I have seen Montana Max, I have him removed from the premises hours ago."  
"Okay, why?"  
"He was harassing my guests! My guests are here to have a goodtime. After he have done that, I kick him out and told him not to come back here ever!"  
"About Montana Max..." Numbuh 2 said trying to continue the subject on Max but an annoyed Marge stops him.  
"Please, no more on him! He is nothing more than a loud little nuisance! He is best to be forgotten!" snapped Marge wanting the subject of Max to stop already.  
"Sorry. Man...I still got to say, I still can't believe you're Marge Simpson!"  
"Well, then allow me to make you a believer." Marge pauses to clear her throat, then she screams like banshee being hung out to dry, "AHHHHHHHHH!! TED KENNEDY IS DRIVING HOME!!" A pause, then the woman asked, "How's that?"  
"Well, that convinces me! Nice job. Well, hate to cut this interview short but we gotta split." Numbuh 2 said as he is about to end the interview.  
"Thank you for the interview. I will be here in case you have any more questions. I would show my appreciation by giving you these brochures." Marge gets two brochures from under the counter and gave them to Numbuh 2. "My autograph is on one each so consider them must-have collectibles."  
"Thanks. I will treasure them always."  
"And I will always be here for my admirers. Hee hee hee."  
Putting the brochures away, Numbuh 2 heads over to Stitch who is looking at a poster on the wall. It is a movie poster about another one of Marge's movies. This one is called 'The IncreD'OHbles' which has Marge and her family as superheroes and super heroines fighting the evils of Darth Bendy and his Spider Slayer.  
"Oh well. I remember that one, a big classic." said Numbuh 2 with a grin. "Heck, I remember that during the big scene, they spray spider stuff right onto the audience. Man, why don't they do stuff like that anymore?"  
"Probably because of lack of imagination." said Stitch in dismissal.  
"I guess so. I heard there's a remake being made right now that has Craig T. Nelson, Holly Hunter, and Samuel L. Jackson."  
At this time, Numbuh 2 returns to the conference room door, the monster is still there holding one of his aching feet. There is music and laughter from inside the other room. There is definitely a party going on in there.  
"Hey, pal. What's going on in here?" Numbuh 2 asked the monster bouncer.  
"Oh, we're having a party!" said the monster trying to ignore his aching feet.  
"Sounds like one heck of a shindig."  
"Yep! The leader himself is pretty exciting about this one! The event of the century!"  
"So how's the band?" asked Numbuh 2 to the monster as he and Stitch tries to sneak over to the door.  
"As far as I can tell, the best I ever heard...HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!" The monster yelled this just as Numbuh 2 is almost into the room. He was forced to back away.  
"Hey, what gives? We just wanted to join in on the party, Mr..."  
"The name is Sweetums and only monsters and their dates are allowed in there on the dance floor!!"  
"Oh come on. What's crawling up your butt?" asked Numbuh 2 in disapproval. "I mean Stitch and I just want to go in there to see some pals of ours, that's all."  
"Nothing is crawling up my butt, except for the usual bugs." Sweetums scoffed then he groans. "But my feet are killing me! Those shoes I usually wear are pain to my sitter!"  
"Geez, you are being stubborn."  
"And you're being you two! I can't let you in like that!"  
Numbuh 2 scratches his chin as he observes Sweetums holding a foot in pain some more while standing guard. There must be a way to help him. Wait! There is! The boy took out the keys attached to the rasp that he and Stitch swiped from the Kwik 'E' Mart a while ago.  
"Hey, maybe this could help." said Numbuh 2 handing the rasp over to Sweetums.  
The monster gasps as he sees the rasp before taking it. Spreading tears of gratitude, he begins using the thing on his leathery soles. He yelps a bit but at least the pain has died down.  
"Oooh, ooh yeah! This is great! I owe you guys!" exclaimed Sweetums as he kept filing his feet making the pain swell down.  
"Good! Maybe you could do that by letting me and Stitch in." Numbuh 2 said with a grin.  
"Uh, sorry. As much as I wish to repay you by doing that, I can't. Only monsters and their dates are allow and they would take my union card away if I let you two in otherwise! Maybe if you look like a monster, I could reconsider..."  
Numbuh 2 frowns. Looks like he and Stitch has got to find a way to sneak into the party, but how? The boy sighs as he looks at the phone booth and walks into it, closing the door on his way in. A while later, he came out groaning, "Man, I got no one to call!"  
"Call Stitch, call Stitch!" said Stitch eagerly and cutely.  
"Come on, you got to be cellular!"  
"Stitch is Pixular, better than the cellular!"  
"Geez, that is so...bad, really bad, Stitch," said Numbuh 2 with a frown getting uneasy.  
"Who cares? Meega is cute!"  
Numbuh 2 just groans as he and Stitch left the inn. There has to be a way to get into the party, some way to get Sweetums let them in. The boy took the brochures that Marge gave him out and look at them.  
"Hmmmm..." said Hoagie as he reads them.  
"Meega don't like it when you do that. It sounds like Jumbaa sleeping." said Stitch. He should know, the alien heard his creator snore many times!  
"These brochures are for the Mt. Histeria! Jurassic Park Tarpit and Bungee Jumping Place in North Dakota...and something call the 'Celebrity Item Match Museum' in Gotatliver, Texas."  
"Stitch likes humming better."

Author's note  
Well, looks like we got a problem now, do we?

Numbuh 2: Yeah. We can't get into the party!

Me: Well, no problem because the next chapter should provide some solutions. How will our duo get into the party? Simple. They make a costume! But how? Read, review, and suggest!

Find the usual references!


	10. Chapter 9: The makings of a costume

Author's note  
ABI may got something, Gijinka. I could sneak Mike and the bots in for a cameo somewhere but not at the party. Okay, time to put in nobodiez's suggestion as well the two suggestions of ABI's.

**Chapter 9: The makings of a costume**

"Well, here are at the Celebrity Item Match Museum." said Numbuh 2 as he parks the police red cruiser in a field near the place. The Celebrity Item Match Museum is what happens is you combine a flea market/museum with that of a useless idea. The place has displays that visitors can check out on the way to the counter.  
The first display is what our heroes approach as Numbuh 2 comments, "Man, what display."  
"And what reenactment. Stitch thinks he sees a Lee Harvey Oswald action figure pointing out in the book depository." agreed Stitch.  
"Or some guy, I don't know who he is, from the grassy knoll."  
"Does that toy looks like Mayor Joe Quimby in a car?" asked Stitch looking at a toy in a toy car about to be shot down or something likw that.  
The heroes go past more displays going to the counter, which looks like a big item. They continue looking around.  
"So which one is shellhead?" asked Numbuh 2 looking at another display.  
"I think it's the Robert Downey Jr. one."  
The heroes look at another display. Numbuh 2 frowns as he said, "Man, who coulda thunk that Long John Silver would allow himself to look like a fool like this?"  
"He always is though." replied Stitch.  
"Yeah. I am surprised what they can do with junks and other things to make celebrities and movies with like 'Toon Pirates of the Caribbean'." The boy then spotted something in a bin that has some sort of robot heads. They look familiar. Unfortunately, the robot heads looks like Max's. "Geez, as if I couldn't get enough of this guy in person!"  
Numbuh 2 took a robot head (for reasons unknown as of yet) and sees the employee working behind the counter. It is a female girl with red hair and blue eyes. She wears a white shirt, and a red skirt. There is a sign below the counter that said, 'Makes stuff from pictures'.  
The duo walks up to the counter as Hoaie asked, "So what the Sam Hill is this place anyway?"  
"Oh, this place? This is a place where I make items in the shapes of various celebrities, no matter how lame they are." said the girl happily. "I can make anything from a picture with a small free."  
"Oh...that is what I thought. So who are you and how did you get started in this?"  
"My name is Malon. As for how I got started, my father was a farmer and our helper is the ranch grump. What can I say? I got to get out of the place sooner or later."  
"All righty." said Numbuh 2 with a nod.  
"Either I grew interested or more bore." said Stitch rolling his eyes.  
"So Malon, what's the biggest thing in item celebrities now?"  
"Gah! Meega can't believe I live long enough for you to say that!"  
"Well, this is going to sound silly but the biggest thing is the insane cafeteria lady performed by Kenan Thompson in _All That_." explained Malon with a giggle.  
"Insane cafeteria lady?" asked Numbuh 2 puzzled.  
"In other words, peas."  
"Peas?"  
"It seems crazy, I know. But you know what they say: all I am saying...is give _peas_ a chance." Malon said with a laugh.  
That's the third time that someone made a joke. And the third time that Stitch paused before saying, "Kill her now, Hoagie."  
"Stitch, that's the third time you wanted me to kill someone during this case after a dumb joke or pun and it will be the third time that I'd ignore you." snapped Numbuh 2 before going back to questioning Malon. "So how late are you open?"  
"24 hours all this year, except on holidays. Hey, even girls like me need a vaca ever now and then." explained Malon.  
"Okay...so what do you know about monsters?"  
"I deal with them a lot back home in Hyrule but they don't translate well in make-shift items. I have been trying to make it work but it's useless. There is no such thing as a monster item."  
"Check out my Carrot Top collection." said Stitch with a shudder.  
Taking out the robot head of Montana Max, Hoagie shows it to Malon as he said, "What on Earth made you made something like robotic heads of Montana Max?"  
"Well, for some reason, I started to try to do a celebrity without seeing him or her or using a picture. It took me a while but those are what I could come up with. They keep looking like that, very ugly, dumb looking, and bratty looking. Then I remember Montana Max so I ran a special though no one would buy them." explained Malon.  
"No wonder. Anything else about Monty?"  
"Not really. Those robots heads are a fine representation of his charm, wit and personality." A pause then the girl said sheepishly, "Okay, so maybe I'm wrong. You can have one for free if you want."  
"Can you make items out of pictures?" asked Numbuh 2 pointing out the sign below the counter.  
"Yep! Even a head or two."  
"Good. Maybe you can do something with this." Numbuh 2 then takes out the picture of Jebediah Springfield and gave it to Malon. "You think you could make something of this?"  
Looking at the picture, the girl looks thoughtfully, "Well...I could make some sort of temporarily invincibility head out of this...Jebediah Springfield, huh? It may take a while but I can get this done."  
"I applaud this woman's monomania." said Stitch as he and Numbuh 2 ended the conversion while going back to the police red cruiser.  
"It's amazing what girls with gifts like hers can do." agreed Hoagie/Numbuh 2.  
"Take them back? So where are we going now?"  
"To the Histeria! Jurassic Park Tarpit and Bungee Jumping Place."

Along the way, Stitch and Numbuh 2's car break down.  
"Ah man, its busted." groaned Numbuh 2 as he got out of the ship.  
"Let meega see what Stitch can do." said the alien as he looks under the hood. Stitch try to fix the car and throws out various car parts.  
"Can you fix it?"  
"Naga."  
The car now has smoke coming out of it. An RV and other cars stop by as a young boy around Numbuh 2's age came out and walk towards the duo. He has brown hair, green eyes wearing a white shirt with black stripes on it and a strange alien looking device on his left wrist.  
"Are you two ok?" asked the boy as the duo try to get their car working to no prevail.  
"We're ok but our car is a wreck." said Numbuh 2 with a frown.  
"Can you help?" asked Stitch hopefully.  
Now a young girl with blonde hair in pig tails and blue eyes wearing a purple sweater and a purple skirt also come out the RV. She asked, "Uh Ben, is there something wrong?"  
"Well their car is busted, and it is a mess, so guys any of you know how to fix a car?" Ben asked his friends who got out of the other cars.  
"Uh no." said Timmy Turner with a shrug.  
"What's a car?" asked a shaman named Tak (he is from a place where cars don't even exist).  
"Sorry, not me." said Zim not interested.  
"I love waffles!" laughed Gir stupidly.  
"Beats me." said Eddy bored.  
"I'm sorry, I never study in car fixing." apologized Edd.  
"Gravy." said Ed stupidly.  
"I can help." said Jack Spicer eagerly as he tries to head over.  
"Uh you don't want his help." said Rika as she stops Jack from going any further.  
"Don't look at me." apologized El Tigre.  
"I'm not really sure but maybe Bumblebee and his friends can help." said Sari as she points at the cars  
"I hope so, can you come out the cars?" asked Numbuh 2 hopefully to what he presumed are remaining people in other cars.  
Actully, they are the cars." Ben explained. Just then the various vehicles transform into giant robots. As they saw this, Numbuh 2 and Stitch's jaws drop at this sight.  
"Guys let me introduce you to the Autobots." Sari said with a grin to the disbelief two.  
One of the Autobots, Rachet, starts to fix the car. The robot frowns as he said, "By the All-Spark, what kind of malfunction wrecked this car?"  
"He wanted to fix it," said Stitch as he felt offended by this statement.  
"Well my work here is done."  
"Thanks for the help." said Numbuh as he get the police red cruiser going to success. "By the way where are you guys going?"  
"Well me and my friends are going to fan fiction Hollywood to play in nobodiez's Muppet Movie parodies, well see you later." said Ben as the RV and the Autobots go back into car mode and, with the others inside them, drive far away.  
"Can you believe that?"  
"What, a bunch of kids going to Hollywood?" Stitch asked familiar with what Numbuh 2 just said.  
"No a group of alien creatures more cooler than you or your cousins." said Numbuh 2 with a grin much to Stitch's annoyance.  
"Hmmp, Stitch is way stronger then them and with the combine power of me and my cousin can easily defeat those Autobutts."  
"Whatever. Come on, back to the adventure."

"Well, here we are at the Histeria! Jurassic Park Tarpit and Bungee Jumping Place and very sad too." said Numbuh 2 as he got and Stitch got out of the vehicle a while later.  
"Why, because of how pathetic this place looks?" asked Stitch with a chuckle, presumed what he said is the case.  
"No, it's the last time I say that funny running gag in this parody! Oh man!"  
Okay, folks, what happens when you combined a Histeria! version of Mount Rushmore (minus the talking), a bunch of fake monsters, cheesy Hollywood animatronics, a tar pit, a slide, and bungee equipment so people can jump down the noses of the four presidents of said Mount Rushmore? You get this place pathetic excuse for a theme park.  
"At least the ship has stopped making those funny noises." observed Numbuh 2. "Good thing that robot fixes it."  
"Wouldn't have noises if you haven't ran over that rubber band." said Stitch with a frown.  
"Note to self: have Lucca look at the ship when this case is over."  
The hero walks down the steps to the creature part of the bark. This place smells bad, most likely due to the tar from the tar pits in the far back.  
"Interesting." said Numbuh 2 as he looks at two fake creatures, a longneck and a Parasaurolophus that looks like someone ran it over with a truck.  
"What are these things, Hoagie?" asked Stitch curiously.  
"Dinosaurs. From the way they look, they look like something from out of cheesy movies.  
"Meega hope they aren't dangerous."  
"Oh get with it, Stitch. Except in the Great Valley and the Museum of Natural History in New York City, dinos have been dead for years!" Numbuh 2 pointed out while rolling his eyes in annoyance.  
"Well, at least I know what places to go to." Stitch answered with a smile.  
The heroes go to the next set of creatures, one of them is a giant version of the leopard Sabor that looks kinda rusty. Something is wrong with it...  
"Oh course! This is a dead leopard with fur!" said Numbuh 2 in realization.  
"Meega thought something is wrong. Where's my razor?" asked Stitch looking aroiund.  
"Don't bother, Stitch."  
"Why not?"  
"Because the last time you used a razor, you cut off all of Myrtle's hair. Actually I don't mind that but last time nearly resulted in a lawsuit." said Numbuh 2 giggling at thought of Myrtle bald.  
A pause, then Stitch asked hopefully, "How about Stitch paints Sabor's toenails red?"  
"Some other time."  
Numbuh 2 spotted a button, that even a retarded child could see, nearby that said 'push button to hear Sabor speak'. The boy pushed a button causing the robotic Sabor's lower jaw to go up and down while it's trying to speak. The voice actor who did Sabor's voice sounded like that fat guy from Borat.  
"Greetings, I am Sabor! During the times of Tarzan, I was the king of predators. I may be evil but my claws and teeth can tear you to pieces. Hear me roar. ROAAAR!" said Sabor's voice. Even Chewbacca can do a better roar. "You think I am so easy to take down but I got the brain of a saber-tooth tiger. They stop thinking of taking me down after I take them down. ROAAAR!"  
Sabor eventually shut up as the duo heads for another display, this one of a mammoth that is called 'Manny the Mammoth'. While not as good (or bad) as the Sabor display, a lot of effort was made in creating this mammoth as it has a lot of hair on this robot.  
"Hmmm...I think I have seen hair like this before." Hoagie said taking a better look at the Manny robot.  
"Your fireman?" asked Stitch devilishly.  
"No...I think this mammoth's hair looks like that of a monster's."  
"I wonder if they shave a lot of mammoths just to make this dumb thing."  
"Who knows and who cares?" Numbuh 2 sees another button, like the first one, nearby and pushed it. Like the Sabor display, Manny speaks.  
"My name is Manny the Mammoth. I am gone now but I am an important part of Ice Age history." said Manny, who sounded like that freak guy from _Everyone Loves Raymond_.  
Once Manny shuts up, Hoagie looks at the hair some more. Then he got an idea as the boy turns to Stitch while saying, "Hey Stitch!"  
"Heh?" asked Stitch wondering what his friend wants him for.  
"I got a job for those big teeth of yours."  
"Id?"  
"See this mammoth?" asked Numbuh 2 pointing to the Manny robot and all that hair. If he could cut all that off...  
"Yeah? So?" asked Stitch puzzled as if he has no idea what his friend is telling him to do.  
"Stop playing dumb and start chewing!"  
Stitch shrugs as he jumps onto the robot, beginning to chew the hair off the robotic Manny. Numbuh 2, while he's waiting, turns to take in the sights. Not much to see, to tell you folks the truth. When he turns around, the boy looks shocked and amazed. A lot and lots of hair is on the ground with Manny now looks like a saber-tooth beaver just attack him. Stitch stood nearby smiling, a job well done.  
"Good work, Stitch." Numbuh 2 said congratulating his friend as he picks up the hair, putting it away in his coat pocket. "We got a lot of hair than we needed and we learn an important lesson."  
"Yeah. Mammoths died of Stitch. So what's the hair for?"  
Numbuh 2 took the costume he got from Namine's trailer back at the carnival as well as the mammoth hair out as he explained, "Well, since it's obvious that Sweetums won't let us in since we aren't monsters or their dates, I think we should disguise ourselves as a monster and sneak in. It couldn't be that hard."  
"You want us both to go in disguise into the party as a monster?" asked Stitch doubtfully.  
"Yeah. Why, what's wrong?"  
Well I am considered a monster by many due to my alien origins, almost-uncontrollable destructive impulsive and assorted abilities."  
Hoagie commented, "Yeah, but there is NO WAY that _I_ am going in as YOUR date. That is simply wrong."  
"Fine. We'd do it your way." said Stitch rolling his eyes.  
"Okay, we got the hair, now we got to find something to stick it on the costume with. I know where to find the stuff to do so."  
"Stitch is afraid you would say that."

The smell got stronger, and worst, as the duo got further into the park. They find themselves in some sort of pool. Though instead of water, it's tar! There is a metal dish propped up six feet above the ground fill with the stuff. Animals can be seen stuck in the tar as if like forever while bungee jumpers jump from the noses above the tar.  
As I said before, there is a slide on the side of the tar pit. Our heroes got closer and see a line of kids in bathing suits ready to have fun. Of course, the line seems kinda slow as kids, who even got on the slide, got stuck there in the tar. Despite this though, they seem to have lots of fun.  
"Man, this place makes me want to think." said Numbuh 2 observing the sight. The two came here to get the tar needed to stick the fur onto the costume.  
"You have to think." said Stitch rolling his yees.  
"Man, not sure when the last time I have seen so much tar."  
"I did but that is one memory meega wants to forget!"  
"Awww...look, it's the natural woodland creatures enjoying the advancements of mankind." said Numbuh 2 noting the animals trapped in the tar.  
"Good. As long as they don't do anything crazy like make anti-babies or 'pay taxes' with each other or anything." said Stitch with a smirk.  
Numbuh 2 wonders how he is going to get any tar. The line isn't moving and it's impossible to get the stuff with a cup or the golf ball retriever as the tar is in the dish out of reach. There must be a way...  
Numbuh 2 then spotted three familiar kids in line and looks surprised as he exclaimed, "Numbuh 3, 4, and 5?"  
"Oh hey Hoagie!" said Numbuh 3 happily in her swim wear.  
"Hey Numbuh 2! What's up?" asked Numbuh 5 waving to her friend.  
"Whatever." said Numbuh 4 bored.  
"What are you guys doing here? Where's Numbuh 1?" asked Numbuh 2 puzzled.  
"Oh, we came to enjoy this pointless yet funny ride." said Numbuh 3 happily.  
"As for 1, well, you know him and business..." said Numbuh 5 rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Numbuh 1, but there are still no reports of any adult activities." explained Numbuh 65.3 on a monitor to Numbuh 1 back at the tree house, the latter listening in dismay. "In fact, all adult activities are slow. Why don't you do something like take a vacation or something? Go to the beach."  
"Ohhhh..." Numbuh 1 groaned in annoyance as he hits his head on a panel.

"So what's going on here? The line isn't going any quicker." Numbuh 2 said motioning to the line.  
"Neither is the plot." said Stitch bored.  
"Not funny. So what is the hold up?"  
"Well, fatso, what else does it look like?!" snapped Numbuh 4 in annoyance.  
"Numbuh 4!" said Numbuh 3 in annoyance.  
"Come on, 4. We have been fellow eratives for years. At least show me some respect!" said Numbuh 2 in disapproval.  
"Respect this, bowser breath!" snapped Numbuh 4 as he shows Numbuh 2 the 'bird'.  
"Numbuh 4!" gasped Numbuh 3, not believing that the operative just did that.  
"All righty if I kick him like a softball?' asked Stitch getting ready to rumble with Numbuh 4.  
"Nah, don't. Turning 13 will be done for this one." said Numbuh 2 stopping his friend from doing anything drastic.  
"Fine."  
"So what are you two doing here? Came to have some fun as well?" asked Numbuh 5.  
"We're here on police business. Mind if we cut in line?" asked Numbuh 2 hopefully.  
"No way, Hoagie sandwich! Get your own bloody place in line!" snapped Numbuh 4 stubbornly.  
"Oh, come on."  
"Sorry. He's right. You gotta stay in line like all of us." agreed Numbuh 3.  
"What is this, an 'E' ticket ride?" asked Numbuh 2 puzzled.  
"What does that mean?"  
"Come on! Let Stitch and I ride the tar slide!"  
"Line forms in the back. Sorry." said Numbuh 5 regretfully.  
"Fine. Let's go, Stitch." said Numbuh 2 as he and Stitch left. There must be another way to get that tar.  
Then the duo spotted an elevator going to Washington's nose where a bungee jumping above. They took the thing and headed up.

As the two arrives in the bungee jumping place, they see no people in line (and no tar either) for Washington's nose. The only person up here esides these two is a girl working nearby. She has blue hair green eyes yellow top under a Slytherin red sleeveless jacket, a black skirt, and white boots. Probably the instructor on duty.  
The two goes over to a view nearby that looks out of Washington's nose. There are planks that extended outward over the gap and hanging nearby are the usual bungee cords.  
Numbuh 2 goes onto the planks near the view and look down. The tar pit looks pretty far down and easy to get to...well, almost. He can even see the kids and trapped creatures from up here.  
He turns and sees the girl looking at him in an interesting way. Hoagie is not sure how to respond. This is the first time (besides Numbuh 5) that a girl has an interest in him whatsoever. Stitch broke the ice as he said, "Hey, there is tar spread around here and the fur is matting between meega toes!"  
"Yeah, it probably due to the other jumper we had." explained the girl, "A big blue hairy guy with a green monster with only one eyeball. Nice guys."  
"Uh, a blue hairy guy with a green monster with only one eyeball?" asked Numbuh 2 curiously, "Any idea where they could be at?"  
"Last I heard, they were heading to a party somewhere in the states. Haven't seen the two since."  
"So are you in charge?"  
"Yep!" said the girl proudly. "The name is Blair is Flannigan, Duelist and bungee jumping champion! I know everything about the sport itself!"  
"Bungee jumping is a sport?" asked Numbuh 2 surprised.  
"Well, she sounds sure." added Stitch.  
"When did bungee jumping became a sport?"  
"Well, not really, but I like to think of it as a sport." giggled Blair in amusement.  
"I stand corrected." said Numbuh 2 with a nod.  
"Meega surprised you could stand at all." Stitch joked with a laugh.  
"Man, when Stitch and I came here, we expected a bunch of people lining up to bungee jump from out of this nose."  
"Abe got the best nose. What can I say? It has been a slow day." said Blair with a shrug.  
"Man, can you even take the smell?" asked Numbuh 2 nearly gagging and/or fainting the smell of tar.  
"Hey, I have seen worst. You could imagine smelling a Duel Monster with bad breath."  
"So...what kind of background do you need to let people bungee jump over tar?"  
"The tar pit was my idea, to tell you two the truth." explained Blair eagerly. "You can imagine what effort I made we did to recycle the tar so it can be a great money opportunity and not a waste. The money I earned will keep me comfortable when I'm too old to bungee jump."  
"Sounds like a Leisure Suit Larry game." Stitch pointed out.  
Numbuh 2 heads back to the platform and look down to the tar pit below. He has an idea of how to get it but it may not be easy...or safe.  
"Hey, why is that furry pig thing still doing down there?" asked Numbuh 2 noting the said animal still stuck in the tar below.  
"That's the beauty of tar." explained Blair happily. "It is always at the right consistency and temperature. When you get stuck, who knows how many days before you sank too low enough for us to find you?"  
"Stitch is in! Let's do this!" said Stitch eagerly. This bungee jumping sounds like fun...to him.  
Numbuh 2 doesn't like the sound of this but he has no choice he has no other way to get the tar he needed. Turning back to Blair, he asked, "We are the police. How much do you charge us to use the bungees?"  
"Oh, you can go ahead if you want to. I am always into weird teams up, especially humans and aliens." said Blair with a smile.  
"Sounds weird."  
"Not for meega." said Stitch obviously.  
"So what do I do?" asked Numbuh 2 as he prepares himself for the inevitable.  
"It's so easy even a caveman can do it." remarked Blair rolling her eyes with a hint of sarcasm. "Go behind that little screen over there," The girl motions to a changing screen nearby as she continues, "and put on the safely harness. Then go to the board and jump from the board towards the pit of tar below. Of course, a cute and handsome guy like you should have no problem, right?" The girl wink at Hoagie making him blush a bit. You use your imagination to see what he's feeling at this point.  
"...Right. Sure." Numbuh 2 goes over to the screen and went behind it, finding the harness. He noticed Blair making a romantic face at him "Now cut that out!"  
Blair and Stitch waited as Hoagie puts the safely harness on from behind the screen. When he's done, he comes out wearing the thing.  
"So what do you guy think?" asked Numbuh 2 moving around like a fashion model.  
"Oh yeah! Now we're talking." said Blair with a giggle.  
"I mean is it on right?"  
"Well, since your limbs are between the straps, you got it."  
"Please tell me she was being sarcastic." Hoagie say to Stitch in concern while going over to the view and looking down.  
"Eh, with her as far as I know, it's hard to tell." Stitch said with a shrug.  
"Hook up and jump. The thing fits you fine, don't worry." said Blair as she makes kissy motions on her lips at Numbuh 2 while arching an eyebrow.  
"Watch it. She may pounce!"  
"Hey, calm down. I'm a Kids Next Door next to being a detective. I face danger like this everyday." Numbuh 2 assured his friend. Turning to Stitch, he asked, "So...how do I look?"  
"Just like Austin Powers or that guy from _Spy Hard_." said Stitch in approval.  
"You sure?"  
"Well, well. Clint baby seems to be nervous. Better get moving, you're stalling...Clint..."  
"Baby." said Blair with a smirk.  
"Hey, who said I'm stalling? I just wanted my little buddy to come here and check the view." said Numbuh 2 assuring Stitch that he isn't scared at all. The alien shrugged as he came over to take a look at the view, the wind greets the alien as he does.  
Numbuh 2 then prepares himself for what he is going to do next: he gets the bungee cord and hooked himself up, tying the bungee to his ankles. After that, the boy put the cup he got from the Kwik 'E' Mart and puts it in the golf retriever's hand. Then Numbuh 2 grabs his friend by the ankles and, with Stitch in hand, jumps off the platform.  
Hoagie and Stitch falls down very fast towards the tar pit below. Soon they stopped a foot above the thing as they accelerated upward. Numbuh 2 quickly hands the retriever Stitch while still holding him by the ankles.  
"Okay! When I say now...NOW!" yelled Numbuh 2 as the two is heading down towards the tar pit again. The two came to a halt just enough for Stitch to use the jumbo cup in the golf retriever to grab a cup full of tar. The two soon jump back into the sky and return to the platform with a new item in hand and cup.  
"All right, nice work!" cheered Blair, unaware of what the two just got. Proud of himself, Numbuh 2 went behind the screen to remove the safely harvest then he and Stitch went down the elevator. The girl call after Hoagie, "See ya later, cutie!"  
On the way downward, Numbuh 2 took the costume out and puts the tar on it before putting the fur on the costume itself. By the time the duo got to ground level, they are now proud owners of a furry costume.  
"Nice job! We got a monster outfit! Now we can get into party." said Stitch with a grin.  
"Almost." said Numbuh 2 pointing to the top of the costume. "We need one more to cover your hair, a wig of some kind."  
"Oh come on. Meega needs no wig! I am a monster like person!"  
"True, but 1, we need to stick to the script and 2, I got an idea that will really tick Maxie off."  
"Oh really? What?" asked Stitch curiously.  
"We're heading back to Maxville." Numbuh 2 answered, much to Stitch's alarm

The duo later parks their car outside of Max's mansion before they head back inside the place. They didn't want to but the item they will need is inside this place. The two headed to Max's bedroom and found it: Max's wig sitting on a toupee holder nearby. The duo has recall seeing it before but never thought of it until now (okay, I forgot to mention it earlier in the parody, so sue me). Numbuh 2 smiles as he heads over to pick it up.  
Unfortunately, the flashlight lights and alarms before happen again. It appears Monty doesn't trust anyone with his wig either. Arnold came in and sees the duo again as he snarled, "You two!"  
One beat up and a drag out later and our heroes are toss out of the mansion once again. The heroes got back to their feet and dusted themselves off as Stitch remark, "Stitch doesn't think that's best way to get wig, Hoagie."  
"Oh really? What do you suggest?" Numbuh 2 asked his friend with a frown.  
"Well...we should find way to avoid tripping alarms. Deal with the weight-sensitive alarm. Find something to replace toupee holder with something that is the same size as stupid head's...well, stupid head! Two words: Ricky Blade."  
Numbuh 2 thought of this. What would Ricky Blade do in a situation like this? Then he got another idea. The duo went back into the mansion and back to Max's room, approaching the wig on the toupee holder.  
This time, the boy didn't take it but knelt down in front of the pedestal looking at the touple holder on it while his friend watches on. Looking around, Hoagie takes out the item that could match the said toupee holder: Max's robot head from the Celebrity Item Match Museum. The boy tosses the robot head in one hand as he gets ready to make the switch.  
He did as Numbuh 2 knocked the holder away from the pedestal and puts the robot head in its place. Soon...nothing happen. The boy gave a sly grin as he pockets the toupee holder. Looks like he got away with it.  
That is until the robot head sank into the pedestal causing Hoagie's grin to disappear. That doesn't look good. The boy yelps as two suction arrows shot out and hits him in the eyes, with a third one striking him in the mouth. Guess what happens next?  
Yep, you guess it, the lights flash and the alarm sounds as Arnold came in a while later yelling, "Now what?!"  
The duo finds themselves getting their butts whooped again as Arnold dragged them out of the mansion and out the door again. Once the two are tossed out, the pit bull yelled, "For the last time, stay out!!" He then slams the door closed.  
Hoagie and Stitch groans as they got back to their feet and dust themselves off, the alien remarking, "Big stupid head."  
"Well, at least we got what we came for." Numbuh 2 said as he tossed away the toupee holder, taking Max's wig. With a smile, he puts the thing on the costume. It fits! "All right, we got a great costume here. Time we get back to the party!"

Author's note  
All right, our heroes got a costume and are going undercover into the monster's party. But when they arrive, they discover something that involves the monsters themselves being in big danger. It gets worst when two familiar enemies crash things. How can our heroes stop them? Read, review, and suggest!

The Mayor Joe Quimby reference is because the mayor of Springfield's voice sounds similar to JFK's.

I thank nobodiez for the suggestion that I used in this new chapter.

There are references to the Land Before Time series and _We're Back! A Dinosaur Story_ as well. Ray Romano, who was Raymond from _Everyone Loves Raymond_, voices Manny in the Ice Age films. Also, a reference to _Monsters, Inc._ can be found during the Blair scene.

The scene of Numbuh 1 trying to get a mission from Numbuh 65.3 is a reference to the "Operation: B.E.A.C.H."

Ricky Blade is one of Ryo Muang's OCs, a reference to one of the author's stories which is an Indiana Jones one.

Find more references while you can!


	11. Chapter 10: Party Crashers

Author's note  
To answer your question, nobodiez, some of your suggestions look great though not all of them. I will explain which in the next chapter of my _Wall-E_ parody. I already explain Neros's review to him. Now then, time to crash the party!

**Chapter 10: Party Crashers**

The monster party was still going on by the time the police red cruiser was parked in the parking lot and who knows when or if it's going to end.  
"Hmmm...egavas elgnuj nni." said Stitch looking at the sign. Of course, he is doing so the wrong way.  
"That's close enough for jazz. Let's go." said Numbuh 2 as he takes his costume out while he and Stitch goes into the inn. The place is the same as the last time though Sweetums has managed to calm down and is feeling better thanks to the rasp Hoagie has given him earlier, "Yo, Sweetums! What's shaking?"  
"Same old thing though my feet is still feeling better. But you two are still underdressed." explained Sweetums with a smile as he stood guard.  
"Right...well, if you don't mind, Stitch and I are going to go into the phone booth to make a call...and nothing else!"  
The two sneak over to the phone booth and went inside before closing the door. It's time to try out the costume. Of course, Numbuh 2 has decided to be the bottom part with Stitch being on top since he is technically a monster. Of course, this means a lot of struggling around as the duo is struggling to get the costume on.  
"Hey, stop struggling. Meega is having trouble." mumbled Stitch as he got on the toupee on his head.  
"At times like this sharing stuff like with you, it makes me realize how much I need a vacation." groaned Numbuh 2 as he has trouble getting his friend on his head.  
Soon by the time they are done, the duo steps out of the phone booth. Numbuh 2 is wearing the costume at the bottom with Stitch on top wearing Max's wig. Sweetums, who isn't dumb as he seems, knows who this 'monster' really is.  
"Wow! That is one cool costume!" said Sweetums impressed. "Okay, I can let you guys in with that one."  
The two, with Sweetums allowing them in now, walk their way into the convention room (Numbuh 2 has to poke holes in the middle of the costume so he could see).

There are a lot of monsters dancing or doing whatever by the time our disguised duo came in. At the front of the hall was a stage where the monster band was playing. A microphone is on it so a monster would make a speech whenever he or she wants to or not.  
"Hey, something is going on." whispered Numbuh 2 suddenly. This is true as the band stops playing while the rest of the monsters be quiet as one of them came onto the stage to the mike. It is a male skeleton that's made of bones. He wore a black-white striped suit with black things sticking out of his collar and black shoes. This skeleton must be the leader if the monsters went quiet when he appears.  
"Attention, if I may have a word." said the skeleton looking concerned. "As you may or may not be aware of by now, our time is almost up. We were foolish enough not to heed the warnings before. The slow encroachment of mankind, and everything he has, seemed like a vague and distant problem which is big enough for all future generations of monsters to deal with. However we still ignore the call for action. Traditon and the status quo were the excuses. The certainly of not losing our way of life but possibilty our own lives, and such our own demises are becoming a reality, one we cannot ignore further! Mankind and their machines are moving faster than we expected. We are now facing the final crisis, not the comic book kind but the real facts. Unless we find a way to save our race now, we will end up going nowhere but to our own demise..." A pause, then the leader said, "Well, that's all. Back to the music."  
The skeleton leaves as the band plays once more. The monsters, whatever or not have heard the warning, go back to what they were doing. To the duo, it seems that whatever this demise is, has concerned the leader.  
There is no sight of Bowser and Namine anywhere so the heroes begin searching the room as one. They stay away from the dance floor as dancing and trying to talk to more than one moster can be a huge mistake. They headed to the buffet table where someone was in a chair eating a chicken. It is some sort of figure in a suit or armor.  
"Hey, armor boy!" exclaimed Stitch eagerly. Since Numbuh 2 is in the bottom part of the costume and is therefore still in disguise, he can't say anything so Stitch got to do most of the talking.  
"Huh? Yeah?" asked the armor looking at Stitch puzzled.  
"For a suit of armor, you got one big appetite!"  
"This isn't really chicken, it's a hologram. I couldn't eat since the incident so this is the best I can do."  
"So you aren't a person in a suit of armor?" asked Stitch curiously.  
"Nope. I am just a soul of a boy in a suit of armor. I haven't seen my brother in a while, have you seen him?" asked the armor hopefully.  
"Not anyone like you so fellow monster, where have you been hiding for the past few years?"  
"Honestly? I was shackled to a dunking booth. Good thing Bowser and Namine broke me out of there, otherwise I would still be there!" From the words the suit of armor has mentioned, this made Hoagie realized that this is Alphonse Elric, the one who escaped from the Totodile Golf driving range.  
"So what was it like in the booth?" Stitch asked.  
"To tell you the truth, it stinks and it's boring."  
"Where's a monster like me going to get some babes around here?!"  
"Stitch, calm down. You already got a girlfriend and it's Angel who has fused with Lilo, remember?" Numbuh 2 pointed out to his friend, temporarily forgetting that he wasn't supposed to talk.  
"Oops. My bad." said Stitch sheepishly.  
"Huh? Is your bellybutton talking?" asked Alphonse confused, unaware that the monster he is talking to was Numbuh 2 and Stitch in disguise.  
"Uh..."  
"No." said Numbuh 2 making it look like Stitch was talking quickly to avoid any further confusion or suspicion.  
"Did you see a creep named Montana Max around here?" asked Stitch though he doubt that Max could be here since Marge said she has banned the creep from going anywhere near the place again.  
"Not sure. Did he found Montana?" asked Alphonse puzzled.  
"No, he's a spoiled rich brat who thinks he could sing who is a psychopath."  
"Oh, that's bad, even worst than the creeps my brother and I used to face."  
"So did you see Bowser around here?" asked Stitch hoping that Alphonse may have seen the koopa around.  
"Haven't seen him since he rescued me." said Alphonse with a frown. "Last I heard, he is on the run from a crazy hippo and an alien who wants to take him back to a circus."  
"Hippo?!" exclaimed Numbuh 2 shocked and angry being called a hippo.  
"What's that?"  
"So...any sign of Bowser?" Stitch asked covering up Numbuh 2's outburst.  
"No, and it's sad. I was hoping he could tell me where Edward is so we can continue our latest quest." said Alphonse with a sigh.  
"How about Namine?"  
"Probably hiding with Bowser."  
"So any comment on Namine's singing?" asked Stitch getting to the subject of the girl's singing.  
"Best I have ever heard." said Alphonse. One could imagine the boy's grin if he wasn't a soul in suit of armor right about now. "For a human, I envy her. I miss being human."  
Stitch felt a tug from Numbuh 2, signaling him to end the conversion. "Well, gotta go. I'd let you get back to your eating."  
"Okay, thanks."  
As Alphonse goes back to eating, Numbuh 2 walks away in the costume to the buffet. There's nothing of interest except for a wine bottle. The boy takes it even though he is underage. But hey, a wine bottle can be useful for something, right?  
The disguised duo then spotted another monster standing at the far end of the table looking around sternly. This monster is a Lucario with messy brown hair, midnight bluish fur, and brown eyes. He wore midnight blue Jedi robes, a similarly-colored tunic, and a black belt that had two lightsabers clipped onto either end. Hoagie assumed correctly that this is Darth Ben Valor, the same Lucario who escaped from the Twilight Zone.  
"Hey, Lucario!" said Stitch as he and Numbuh 2 approach him.  
"Yes? May I help you, young one?" asked DBV with a voice of a Jedi obviously.  
"Didn't I see you at a concert last summer?"  
"Afraid not for I was upside in a block of ice last summer."  
"So what happen? How did you end up in that block of ice?" asked Stitch curiously.  
"Oh, I was busy meditating minding my own business...when a bomb went off causing a big crack in a mountain. A few seconds later and I felt in, getting stuck, freezing in a block of ice. If it wasn't for my powers, I wouldn't be here." explained DBV. "I woke up later and find myself upside down in that ice block in a place called the Twilight Zone. Odd place."  
"So did you get any visions while hanging upside down?"  
"Well...I did recall a fat stupid guy wearing glasses one time."  
"So what was it like hanging upside down for years on end?" asked Stitch.  
"Like being without my girlfriend, total mayhem." said DBV with a frown. "It was relaxing though."  
"Girlfriend? You got a girlfriend?"  
"Yep! She is Phantom Lucario, the most cutest Skitty you have ever seen! I woulda introduce you to her but 1, I don't know where she is recently and 2, the author didn't get permission to use her fanfiction form yet."  
"Your girlfriend is a Skitty?" asked Stitch surprised. This is a first. A Skitty mating with a Lucario.  
"True, but it won't matter for the day will come the aliens will save us all." said DBV with a smile. A smile of someone who obviously has lost something while being trap in a block of ice.  
"Uh...right...I'm looking for Bowser. Any idea..."  
"Ssssh! Not a word! Bowser is involved in a top secret mission to the aliens' home planet! We must keep quiet about it until he gets back!"  
"Uh, right, how dumb of me," said Stitch uneasily. He is starting to question DBV's sanity right now, "Any word from the koopa?"  
"No but he should teleport in at any given moment." explained DBV.  
"Where is Namine, Bowser's girl?"  
"Ssssh! She is helping in Bowser's mission! Hopefully the two will beam in at any minute."  
"Right...sure..." said Stitch getting more uneasy. He is guessing being away from Phantom Lucario for so long has taken its toll on DBV so Stitch goes into another question. "Did you see a brat named Montana Max?"  
"Not really but if he shows up, we will be ready for him." said DBV in determination. "Besides my powers and fighting skills, we know his weakness: he is really a Dragon-Flying Type Pokemon so he is vulnerable to Ice powers!!"  
"Uh, right. We'd keep that in mind."  
"Though if he's smart, he would stay away from this party. Some of us have ice attacks."  
"Right. See ya later." said Stitch ending the conversion and leaving. So far, no sign of Bowser and Namine. Alphonse and DBV didn't prove to be any help.  
There are two exits on either side of the stage. One of them has a passage made of wooden sticks that goes to the pool area. The right door goes to the kitchen door. Our heroes decided to check out the pool area as they head over to the door and is about to go through it.  
"Wait!" The disguised two was stop, unaware that another monster is near the door. This monster is a blue skinned red haired female rag doll with stitches. She wore a mixed colored dress, striped socks, and black shoes. "I am sorry but only elders and leaders are allowed in the pool area."  
"Naga iskha! Whose monster are you?" asked Stitch pretending to hit on the girl so she would be flattered enough to let him (or them) pass.  
"Jack."  
"Jack who?"  
"Jack Skellington, the monster leader, the same guy who gave the speech who is also my husband." explained the female monster.  
"Eeep!" yelped Stitch in alarm. He has made a pass at someone who is already married to a skeleton who could scare the pants (or costume) off of Stitch if Jack Skellington finds out.  
"Oh, that's all right. If I had a shielding for every time a drunken person like you makes a pass at me, we wouldn't be in this mess right now, so its okay."  
"Oh right, right...well, Ms. Skellington, it must be great being married to the leader of the monsters."  
"Sally, you can call me Sally if you want and it's not all that great." explained Sally. "My husband is also the Pumpkin King, the scarer of Halloween Town. It's get lonely when Jack goes out to scare people."  
"What do you think of the pressing issues of monsters of the day?" asked Stitch to Sally.  
"Geez, I can't believe I lived long enough to hear you say that." groaned Numbuh 2 under his breath. Luckily, Sally didn't hear him.  
"Well, the answers are there in Jack's speech: pull together." explained Sally. "Plus, if all else fails, we will just scared the humans."  
"Any sign of Bowser around?" asked Stitch hoping to get better luck of finding the koopa with Sally.  
"Oh, yes, Bowser. Jack and I have known him since he was a little koopaling." said Sally with a giggle. "Salt of the earth, he is. You know, deep enough he is the nicest monster you have ever seen, no matter how many times he has tried to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Dumb as a post, but generous."  
"Any signs of Namine?"  
"Namine? Oh yes, a nice girl for a Nobody. Appears to be a fashion victim but ever so peasant."  
"How about Montana Max? Did you see him around?" asked Stitch.  
"Oh, you mean the international reowned country-western star, Montana Max?" asked Sally with a grin. "I own every album he has ever made! For a spoiled rich brat, he's the greatest thing as Jack. Best entertainer in the 20th century. He is a little creep but boy, can he sing."  
"Right. See ya." said Stitch ending the conversion there, not believing a nice monster like Sally would like the nasty singing of Max's.  
"Farewell and may we meet again."  
"Hey Hoagie. How about a break? Meega is getting tired?" Stitch whispered to Numbuh 2 getting tired.  
"Fine. Let's hit the kitchen area." said Numbuh 2 as the duo headed over to the kitchen area since going to the pool is out of the question.

The kitchen area is deserted with the whole place dirty due to the impact of the monster party. Most of the food is gone while there are piles of dirty dishes nearby. The duo who enter spotted nothing of interest in here. They did found an ice pick nearby which Numbuh 2 take.  
The disguised duo then headed to the door, deciding to take off the disguise outside. However as they reach it, the door was suddenly hit with a lot of blows from the other side. The heroes back away but not fast enough as the door opens revealing two familiar baddies coming in.  
"Hold it right there." snapped Arnold with a growl as he and Max enter the room as the two back away. When Max takes an electric prod, the duo were forced to stop at the doorway to the conference room.  
"Well, well. Look at this, a monster, and to replace what we lost." said Max with an evil smirk referring to the escaped Bowser and Namine from before.  
"Looks scrawny for a monster."  
"A monster in the hand is worth two in the bush, you know that Arnold!"  
"Oh right. Sorry." Arnold apologized sheepishly. He shoulda known better than to question his boss's word.  
"Not to worry. Now head over to the bus and get the net, pronto." said Max with another evil smirk. "I'd keep our 'friend' busy while you do so."  
"Right."  
Arnold then leaves the kitchen going out to the bus waiting outside. Hoagie tries to move but the sparks from Max's cattle prod with the villain leaning forward forces the hero back as the boy snapped, "Not another move!" Numbuh 2 stays where he's at. "Better."  
"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Numbuh 2 in annoyance. He decided to drop the monster act before someone (else) gets hurt. However, Max doesn't seem to notice (or care) that the 'monster' is talking through his bellybutton.  
"Well, what do you think? I am giving you a chance of being in my band, monster!"  
"You know, if I wasn't so hungry, I would feel more threatened!"  
"Trust me: you will get all the food you want in my band." insisted Max though deep down he doesn't really mean it.  
"Whoa, forget it! I can't be in your band! I am lousy at an instrument!" protested Numbuh 2.  
"Trust me: some shock therapy can speed the learning thing up very quickly."  
"You creep. You will never get away with this!"  
"Oooh, the monster is threatening me. I am so scared...NOT!" laughed Max madly.  
Numbuh 2 has a lot of questions to ask Max since Arnold is not back yet with the net. May as well pass the time until the boy and Stitch finds a way out of this mess.  
"Hey...where did you get the other wig?" asked Numbuh 2 curiously.  
One of Max's eyes twitched as if he was asked this question before. He started speaking slowly at first, "Okay, I will tell you this once so listen..." The boy then yelled loudly as sparks came out of the cattle prod wildly, "I DON'T WEAR A WIG!!"  
"Honestly, where did you get the new wig?"  
"Any other questions that may get you zapped?!"  
"Okay...so what's with the Danny Cooksey accent, Maxie?" asked Numbuh 2 changing the subject before Max gets zapping.  
"I am voiced by Danny Cooksey, stupid." snapped Max in annoyance. Obviously he was asked this question before as well.  
"I should tell ya, your singing stinks."  
"What else is new? Even I didn't want to sing but it gets the IRS off my back."  
"So what gives in persecuting the innocent monsters?" asked Numbuh 2 wondering what causes Max to chase harmless monsters (despite what they did) like Bowser.  
"Innocent?! Innocent my foot, my parents was killed by a rabid monster!" roared Max angrily.  
"Really?"  
"Well...okay, I lied. My parents are still alive and in Florida. I am just a crazy kid who chased monsters just got no good reason and who also likes to torture anyone, monster or no."  
"I thought so." said Numbuh 2 with a nod while rolling his eyes underneath the costume, "So...I betcha deep down you like monsters."  
"Yep, trap in cages and tortured!" Max said chuckling as his bad joke.  
Numbuh 2 soon got an idea since Arnold has yet to come back from the boss. The boy then said, "Uh...I hate to tell you this but I am not really a monster. I am in disguise."  
"Right. How stupid do you think I am? And don't even answer that one if you know what's good for you!"  
"Come on, I am not really a monster!"  
"Right. Prove it if you dare." snapped Max in annoyance not believing a word of Hoagie's claims.  
"Fine, you want proof? You got it!"  
With that, Numbuh 2 reached up with his hands and takes the costume off being tossing it at Max's feet. The boy looks shock and annoyed upon seeing him again. He is so focus on Numbuh 2 that he didn't even notice Stitch getting out of the costume and sneaking over to the meat locker, opening the door.  
"You again?! How many times do you have to get in my way?!" snapped Max angrily.  
"Uh boss?" Arnold begins to say as he got back into the kitchen looking nervously. "Please don't be mad but I left the net back in Maxville...""  
"To heck with the net, Arnold! We got an opportunity of a lifetime here! We're going to disguise ourselves as a monster!"  
"Why?"  
"Why? So we can find out everything we need to know about them by going undercover before he captured them later!" snapped Max with glee. This is a perfect opportunity to study the monsters up close and find a way to capture them easily.  
"Oh. I knew that." apologized Arnold as he goes over to pick up the costume and follows Arnold right into the opened meat locker, both of them are unaware that Stitch is behind the open door, hiding.  
"Oh," Max said glaring at Hoagie while waving his cattle prod towards him threateningly, "And stay where you are unless you want to lose a lot of weight the hard way!"  
"Ya!"  
The two goes into the meat locker to get the costume on. Neither of them is aware of Stitch's presence as they do so. Hoagie was about to sneak over when Max spots him and runs to the door.  
"Hold it! Don't move or else!" snapped Max as he waves his cattle prod threateningly again.  
"Ya, puny fat man!" agreed Arnold before he and Max goes back to what they were doing once they are assured that Numbuh 2 isn't going anywhere near them. The progress of getting the costume on isn't so easy but Max has managed to get on top wearing the wig with Arnold being on the bottom, wearing the costume.  
Hoagie, getting an idea, stays where he was as he exclaimed, "Hey Stitch! If you aren't so busy, make yourself useful!"  
Stitch didn't need a second invite. He quickly closed the door and locked the handle. The two villains, shocked at what happened, get the costume on faster. But obviously it wasn't fast enough as the alien rushes over and turns a switch setting the thing to 'quick freeze'. Soon the viewing window looking into the meat locker is fogged up, the villains are now frozen.  
"Hey sweet!" said Numbuh 2 as he came over to Stitch without any more threats from the now frozen spoiled jerk.  
"Id! Now future generations can live on without his singing!" agreed Stitch with a smile.  
"Excuse me? Are there any more finger sandwiches back here?" asked Jack Skellington as he came into the kitchen looking for the staff or the finger sandwiches. He looks surprised upon seeing a non-monster and a monster in the kitchen area. "What? Who are you two?"  
"Don't be afraid, Jack. We are the Freelance Police, the good guys." Hoagie said assuring the surprised skeleton.  
"Id! We just saved your butts from being tortured into singing and other nasty stuff." added Stitch motioning to the viewing window of the meat locker.  
"Really?" asked Jack surprised as he goes over to the said window and looks into the meat locker. Sure enough, the skeleton sees the frozen Max and Arnold in costume. The amazed Jack Skellington turns to the two heroes as he said, "Well, I'd be, you two did! I don't know how to thank you...actually, I can make you both honorary monster chiefs! Come, follow me."

The party was still going on in the conference hall by the time Jack Skellington and the duo came in. The skeleton motions for the band to stop playing as he announced, "Excuse me? May I have your attention?" The monsters didn't seem to hear him as they kept on doing whatever. Jack Skellington frowns then makes a scary face. That shut them up. The monsters looked on and are puzzled to see Numbuh 2 and Stitch, a human and an alien, in the same room with them.  
"Thank you. Now even though it's tradition that we only allow monsters and their dates to these gatherings, these two has proven themselves worthy our gratitude and trust." Jack Skellington explained motioning to the heroes.  
"Aw shucks. These are native people...monsters." said Numbuh 2 with a grin.  
"And thus, I am giving them both the title of Honorary Monster Chiefs. So I suggest you don't mess with them or else!"  
"That's it? We're honorary monster chiefs?" asked Stitch with a frown, "Oh naga. What about the cash?"  
"Trust me, with monsters, you wouldn't want their cash." warned Numbuh 2.  
"Id but..."  
Jack Skellington turn to the duo with a smile as he said, "Don't worry about getting in trouble. You are freed to wander around the convention floor without worry."  
"Hey thanks." said Numbuh 2, relieved that he and Stitch don't need to wear the disguise anymore. Frankly, it was getting hot in that thing and the costume is being used right now anyway.  
"You're welcome. Follow me."  
Jack walks towards the same passage that Sally blocked off from the duo before, this time the rag doll allows the two through. What is on the other side will change our heroes' lives forever.  
Or probably makes this story even more interesting.

Author's note  
All right! Our heroes has earn the monsters' trust but what is it that Jack Skellington is going to show the two and what does it has to do with the monsters' problem? Things are getting more interesting so read, review, and suggest!

Yes, I did used Darth Ben Valor's Lucario form as the yeti from the Mystery Vortex. And yes, I did reference his girl Phantom Lucario. Still didn't get permission yet but you may never know.


	12. Chapter 11: The Totems' Power

Author's note  
This is my second to last chapter of this story meaning I am almost done with this parody. Now to answer some reviews...

grimlock: No plans as of yet.

Anonymous But Interested: I'd see what I can do. I can't guarantee anything.

And...that's it (short, I know). Time to continue!

**Chapter 11: The Totems' Power**

The pool area is one of the nicest places in the inn to be at, especially on a hot day. Of course despite that, there aren't much monsters to be found here, maybe because of the fact that it's off limits for some reason.  
Jack Skellington leads our duo around the pool right in front of the pool. Four totems stood nearby, standing 12 feet tall. One totem pole has a different carving than the other. The first totem has a square item with energy stars on it, the second has a leopard like creature that looks like a tooth was magically pull out, the third has a man near a campfire roasting a marshmallow with woodland creatures around him, and the last totem has a green mushroom like item. The carvings look familiar to the heroes but where?  
Jack Skellington stop in front of the totem so he can turn to speak to the monsters' saviors, "Since you have proven that you two can earn our trust and friendship, I will show you something we have never shown any outsider until now. These totems before you have been gathered from across the world and have been passed down from generation."  
"Like coconut cake!" said Stitch drooling for coconut cake right about now.  
"According to legend, they hold the key to save us now but their purpose is a secret that a riddle we have to yet to deduce."  
"Like coconut cake!"  
"That sounds kinda...amazing." said Numbuh 2 with a nod. If the legend is true, these totems may have a secret that could save the monsters from annihilation or worst.  
"Like coconut cake!" exclaimed Stitch eagerly. He definitely has coconut cake on the mind.  
"More like major concern here." growled a familiar voice as he appears from out of nowhere.  
"Bowser!" exclaimed Numbuh 2 as he recognized the koopa.  
"Like coconut cake!" repeated Stitch with a grin.  
"Bowser, where were you? I thought you were supposed to be at the party." Jack Skellington said to Bowser with a frown.  
"What, and party when a world is about to be swallow up by something worst than Heartless? No way!" exclaimed Bowser in concern. He may be a powerful ruler of an opposing kingdom but even he knows better than to sit back when his kind is in danger.  
"Looks like your fellow monsters don't mind the extinction." Hoagie said pointing out the obvious.  
"You see what happens when you went and spike the punch?" asked Jack Skellington shaking his head sadly.  
"Okay, so I put in too much. How was I supposed to know the stuff would make the punch too strong?" protested Bowser. "At least give me credit for trying to loosen up the imagination!"  
"And I wonder why we're facing extinction." Jack Skellington said with a sigh before turning back to Numbuh 2 and Stitch. "Listen carefully, our way of life is fading and fast. We suspected that these totems may save us all. Though three problems: 1, we don't know what they mean. 2, most of us have party and drank too much to even try to figure out what they mean. And 3, even monsters have to hide when operating in public."  
"Look, I know this is going to sound crazy and we don't normally asking for help, especially with these two creeps who want to take me back to that circus, but we don't have a choice. This is our darkest hour. Would you two help us?"  
Numbuh 2 pauses to think about it. Then with a nod, he said, "Oh why not? We rescued a lot worst or better than you guys. We'd do it!"  
"Splendid!" said Jack Skellington with glee, knowing that the duo is willing to help them. "I will be in the hot tub area while you two try to figure out the totem poles."  
With that, the Pumpkin King leaves the pool area to a building in the back where the hot tub is at, leaving our duo alone with Bowser. A pause of awkwardness is happening, mostly because of the obvious.  
"Well, we found him, Hoagie. Let's get." said Stitch quickly.  
"Get? Get what?" asked Bowser with a frown, knowing where this is going.  
"Get back to the carnival, you big lummox! So get off your shell and let's get going!"  
"Hey, I may be stupid but not that stupid! I am not going anywhere so stop trying or I'd burn all your fur off!"  
"Ha! You couldn't burn me even if you try, you big dummy than Gantu!" snapped Stitch getting ready to take Bowser back by force if he has to.  
"Sssh, Stitch." said Hoagie whispering to his friend quickly, stopping him from doing anything harsh.  
"What?"  
"Perhaps we should wait a while before we go and return Bowser to the half cat, half dog of a owner."  
"Why should we?" asked Stitch, not getting it.  
"Look, I don't know why but something big is going to happen to the monsters. Perhaps it would be for the best if we let Bowser be freed so he could see it." explained Numbuh 2. It's true. Something good or bad would happen to the monsters so it's only fair if Bowser is allowed freedom so he could see what will happen.  
"You're getting soft, Hoagie."  
"I'm fat, get with it." Numbuh 2 then turns back to Bowser as he said, "We made up our minds. We will let you roam free until the convention is over."  
"Oh right...I think." said Bowser unsure and stuff. "So...since you agree to do that, what can I do for you two in return?"  
"Answer some questions. First off, what is this crisis you and Jack have been talking about?"  
"Shielding and extra lives."  
"Uh...come again?" asked Numbuh 2 puzzled.  
"You know, power-ups! We need them to keep us safe from those who could hunt, captured and put us on display, you know the thoughtless humans." Bowser explained. "Stuff like temporarily shielding from most attacks and extra lives. We could find them in trees if there are more of them."  
"Haogie...I don't know why but I am starting to feel some major guilt here..." Stitch begins to say, a look of shame and concern is on his face. Just then, his face changes as he said, "No. False alarm."  
"So how many trees do you monsters need to get the power ups you wanted?" Numbuh 2 asked Bowser.  
"More than you can imagine." Bowser answered.  
"Five?" asked Stitch curiously responding in Bowser nodding.  
"So...you going to just stand there all day?" asked Numbuh 2 noticing that the koopa isn't moving at all.  
"Well, I have been trapped for so long, I am happy to be even standing." Bowser answered Numbuh 2 roughly. "So I guess it's safe to say you will also stand there asking me questions all day too."  
"I guess so."  
"Id. We got nothing better to do except scratch ourselves and eat." Stitch agreed.  
"So who do you think of your freedom so far, Bowser?" Numbuh 2 asked the koopa, seeing how freedom is holding out for the koopa.  
"Pretty good so far," Bowser said, "Happy to be at room temperature and happy to be free once more.  
"BORN FREE," Stitch sang totally off key suddenly. "As free as the wind blows..."  
"Stitch," Numbuh 2 yelled at Stitch in annoyance since the alien's off key singing has interrupted the question progress.  
"What?!"  
"You were saying, Bowser?"  
"Uh...actually I forgot what we were talking about, sorry." Bowser replied sheepishly. Stitch's singing has made him forget.  
"Next question...how did you and Namine meet anyway?" asked Numbuh 2 getting to the subject of Namine.  
"Oh yeah, my new sweetheart. Well, to be honest, we haven't offically met until after she got her Nobody dad to thaw me out. But ever since she first snuck into the freak show and sang me to sleep with that beautiful lullaby, I was in love with her since then. She is so..." Thinking of his new true has made Bowser sob a bit.  
"Awwww...and you wanted to put him back on ice." Numbuh 2 said to Stitch scolding his friend for his temporarily act of selfishness.  
"What's your point?" Stitch asked Numbuh 2 as if saying 'what are you getting at?'  
"Oh forget it." Hoagie then turn back to Bowser, who stop crying, and ask, "Look, I'm sorry if we're prying, Bowser, but just how DID you end up in that ice block in the first place?"  
Bowser snarls and comments, "Well, I suppose you DO deserve THAT MUCH for freeing Namine and me. Anyway, it was during a sparring match with Mario, which HE won as usual. The trouble is, the blasted plumber overdid it on the force he used to win the match and I ended up going flying for miles and landed in an extremely cold lake."  
"So how come you are not dancing with the other monsters?"  
"Did I mention I am not a very good dancer? Last time I dance, I destroyed the dance hall."  
"So where's hot tub? I thought I heard it being mentioned." Stitch said bringing the hot tub topic up.  
"Stitch, you can't swim, not even in a hot tub! Besides, we got some monsters to save." Numbuh 2 said quickly.  
"But meega likes the idea of a hot tub!"  
"No, Stitch." Numbuh 2 brings the next subject to Bowser now. "So now that Monty is out of your shell, not literally but figuratively of course, what do you plan to do now?"  
"Get some turtle wax on it maybe?" asked Stitch.  
"Well, there's still CatDog to be worry for me so I'm still a little tense." scoffed Bowser while rolling his eyes.  
"You know, with your voice, you coulda been in parodies like this one and the other adventures Stitch and I go through."  
"Ha! To me, you woulda been a combination of that fat Hoagie and that geek from _Day of the Tentacle_!"  
Numbuh 2 decided to get to the most important stage of the question asking: the totems. He looks at them carefully. The carvings on the totems do look familiar but what? The boy decided to ask Bowser if he has any ideas, maybe help them find out the meaning of the totems themselves.  
"So...what do you make of the totem pole on the far left?" asked Numbuh 2 to Bowser motioning to the first pole.  
"Let me look." Bowser said as he walks over to take a closer look at the totem pole carefully. He pauses as he made sounds like Toot Braunstein trying to sleep.  
"Well?"  
"My deduction? It's a totem pole."  
"I know it's a totem pole but what do you make of it?" asked Numbuh 2 insisting that Bowser be more clearer.  
"Wood. That's what it's made of, right?" asked Bowser stupidly.  
"You know, we can always stop the case here and send fatso back to CatDog." said Stitch dryly and impatiently.  
Seeing where this is going, Numbuh 2 quickly gets to the second totem pole, "So any idea about the totem pole with the tooth?"  
"Well...I was doing some thinking, impossible I know, and..." Bowser begins to say thoughtfully.  
"Yes?"  
"Got to do something with teeth. I just know it!"  
"Okay...how about the guy in the third totem pole with the animals?" Numbuh 2 asked Bowser, hoping to find a better answer.  
"Heck if I know, but he does like animals though." said Bowser with a shrug.  
"Hey Hoagie. The guy on that pole has a marshmallow." Stitch said to Hoagie suddenly.  
"So?" Hoagie asked his friend puzzled.  
"Meega want a marshmallow too!"  
"Stitch, you are a marshmallow." Numbuh 2 said with a chuckle. Looking at the last totem pole and hope for the best, the boy then get to the subject on that one, "Okay, koopa guy, see that last totem pole?""  
"Yeah, I see it. What's your point?" Bowser asked looking at the totem pole puzzled.  
"Any idea what it could mean?"  
"Hmmmm...hmmmm...ah ha! I got it!" said Bowser with a grin as he quickly leaves. The duo waited. They heard some cheering before the koopa got back.  
"So what did you tell them?" Numbuh 2 asked Bowser, wondering if the koopa has said anything that got the crowd so excited.  
"Well, to find guys with mushrooms for heads, duh!"  
"Uh...you guys aren't going to do anything crazy like decapitate them, are ya?"  
"Heck no! That would be insane!" laughed Bowser madly before he said sternly, "We just squashed them."  
"Uh...right. See ya." said Numbuh 2 as he end the questioning with Bowser there. He decided to ask the next monster to see if he and Stitch would end up with anything better.

The duo has found Jack Skellington pacing back and forth by the hot tub, obviously waiting for something to happen. The hot tub itself is filled to the brim with warm water.  
"The pool of decadence," Numbuh 2 said looking at the hot tub with a whistle.  
"Meega want many naked chicks than I could stand!" said Stitch giggling like a pervert.  
"Stitch, calm down. You already got Angel, or is it Lilo, now!"  
"Sorry."  
"Maybe when this case is over, we could bring her over though." Numbuh 2 then turns to Jack Skellington as he gets the monster's attention, "Hey chief!"  
Jack Skellington stops as he looks at Numbuh 2 and snapped, "Don't call me chief!"  
"Sorry. All right if we could have a few words with you?"  
"No, but since you are saving us from being destroyed, you may speak what is on your mind or tongue."  
"So what do you know about Bowser?" Numbuh 2 asked getting to the subject of Bowser faster than usual.  
"Correct meega if Stitch is wrong but is it just Stitch or did weega ask everyone everywhere about Bowser?" asked Stitch puzzled as if this may be the case.  
"Oh yes, Bowser. He reminds me of me when I was like that. Ready to scare and terrorize." said Jack Skellington with a smile. "Minus the whole kidnapping princess and turning people into animals thing."  
"And Namine?" Numbuh 2 asked bringing up the subject of the Nobody.  
"Very sweet girl and very representative of the open mindness of our monster leadership. Sally and I are very proud of that."  
"All right, what is your opinion on the frozen psycho Montana Max?" asked Numbuh 2 bringing the subject to the now frozen villain.  
"The boy known as Montana Max is a threat to our way of life and will do nothing to captured us and makes us into his slaves! He must be rid of less Max continues to endanger us all with his evil and treachery." Jack Skellington said to Numbuh 2 gravely at first. A pause, then the skeleton admitted, "Although Sally and I do like his music."  
"How can you like the music of the guy whose voice that make you commit suicide and who wants to capture you all?"  
"Despite his flaws, he has one up side. Plus, we monsters have different taste of music."  
"So once we get the requirements for the totem problems solved, then what?" asked Numbuh 2 wanting to know what he and Stitch will be bringing themselves into. They don't want something dastardly to happen like allowing Pauley Shore to be funny.  
"Better be specific." added Stitch.  
"Well, you need the ingredients to put in this pool." Jack Skellington explains motioning to the pool. "I will then cast some magic and the world will be as it should be."  
"Better make it overly specific."  
"Okay...what is your take on the first totem pole?" asked Numbuh 2 hoping that the Pumpkin King may give them some clues.  
"Hmmm..." said Jack Skellington as he glances at the first totem pole before he continues, "That is a problem I have been working on for a long time. I think it may have something to do with temporarily invincibility and how it represents us always moving."  
"Really," asked Stitch unimpressed.  
"Yes. I believe it to be the indication of the wild and moving side of the monster psyche. Like a star, if you will."  
"No I won't!"  
"So how about the second totem pole," Numbuh 2 asked getting to the second totem now.  
"Oh yes. I believe it represents the sharp edge of our ancient." said Jack Skellington thoughtfully, "The staying power of monsters over the years."  
"I...am not clear about the bit about the second pole."  
"I will make it simple then. It represents age."  
"Then maybe we could just throw Jack into the hot tub." suggested Stitch with a laugh.  
"I mean real age...and real size too." Jack Skellington corrected Stitch, annoyed by the joke.  
"So what does the third totem pole represent?" asked Hoagie getting to the third totem pole now.  
"Well, it represents that harmony of coexistence between two races, a harmony that springs from mutual respect and understanding."  
"Uh...the third pole? We're still fuzzy on that one."  
"Meega is fuzzy...cute and fluffy too!" added Stitch with a grin.  
"Like I said, it represents that harmony of coexistence between two races, a harmony that springs from mutual respect and understanding." explained Jack Skellington, not really wanting to repeat himself again.  
"So the fourth totem pole. What's the deal with that?" asked Numbuh 2.  
"I ask that question to myself and always I get an answer: an extra life."  
"Extra life."  
"That is correct." said Jack Skellington with a nod.  
"Okay...we will be right back. Don't move." said Numbuh 2 as he and Stitch took their left.  
"Hurry back! Our existence is depending on you both!"

The duo returns to the conference hall where the party is still going on, despite the threat of the monsters dying out. Although the heroes get some stares from some of the monsters, the said monsters remember Jack Skellington's wishes so they treat Numbuh 2 and Stitch with proper respect and go back to what they were doing.  
The first monster the duo asked was Sally, Jack Skellington's wife. The boy asked, "Hey Mrs. Skellington!"  
"Oh please. Call me Sally." giggled Sally with a smile. She is happy to see the two especially since she hopes that the duo may help saved all monsters from being wiped out or worst.  
"Man, your hair is longer than mine. What is your tip for stuff like that?"  
"He said that because Hoagie wears hat all the time." Stitch explained with a giggle.  
"Oh, my hair? Well, this was made from the hair that my creator Dr. Finklestein has made." explained Sally. "You could ask him for some but it would be painful when he staples the hair onto you."  
"Uh, right. So any item about the totem pole with the energy stars on it?" Numbuh 2 asked Jack Skellington's wife, not liking the idea of hair being stapled on him by some mad scientist.  
"Oh yes, that. Well, Jack thinks it's the homage to wild and wooly nature of us monsters."  
"So about that totem pole..."  
"A call to cleanliness." said Sally, sticking to her answer.  
"So how about the second totem pole with the tooth on it?" Numbuh 2 asked next.  
"Well, some monsters would say that it's a symbol of power, but if you ask me..." Sally begins to say.  
"And trust us, we are idiots to do so." joked Stitch getting a glare from his friend.  
"..the pole represents trips to the dentist."  
"Life is funny, eh Hoagie? I woke up this morning hoping to watch the boobtube and shoot people for no good reason. Now some rag doll is trying us about going to the dentist or else."  
"I'm serious." said Sally with a frown. "How else did some monsters died out?"  
"Uh...because they are stupid heads?" asked Stitch puzzled.  
"No! Tooth decay! The totem tells us to do regular dental checkups less we won't be able to eat!"  
"So how about the guy on the third totem pole," Numbuh 2 asked getting to the subject of that totem pole. For some reason, there is something familiar about that man but who is it has escaped the KND agent's mind.  
"Well...maybe he's you?" Sally suggested hopefully.  
"No way!"  
"Then I'm afraid I can't help you on that one."  
"So any idea about the totem pole with the green mushroom on it?" asked Numbuh 2 hoping to get some help on that one.  
"Well, either it represents a god of some sort...or the fact that we eat our pizzas with green mushrooms." guessed Sally.  
"Pizzas with green mushrooms?!"  
"Yuck!" exclaimed Stitch in disgust. Even he won't eat that!  
"Come on, Stitch. Well gotta go." said Numbuh 2 wanting to end the conversion and soon.  
"Farewell. Hope to speak you again." said Sally happily.  
"Don't count on it."  
Numbuh 2 heads to the buffet where DBV is still at looking around suspiciously. Most likely waiting for the aliens, the duo has bet. Time to prove him wrong.  
"There is no try. There is only dew. Or donut." said Numbuh 2 mocking how master Yoda usually talks.  
"Uh...are you trying to mock Yoda? Because it isn't funny." said DBV with a frown as he notices what the kid was trying to do.  
"Oh not really...oh, you'd be happy to know that we just lock Montana Max in the freezer. He's history."  
"So I was right! He is really a Dragon-Flying Type Pokemon! At least now he is no threat to us when the aliens come to save us!"  
"Yeah, like we thought would happen." Stitch said seemingly agreeing with DBV though he is secretly only humoring the Lucario until the guy is either not around or back with Phantom Lucario.  
"So did Namine bring you any news about the 'aliens'?" asked Hoagie deciding to humor him as well.  
"No, but they did give her some new singing lessons." said DBV.  
"We found Bowser. He's by the pool."  
"Very good. I knew he would come and inform us that our alien forefathers will rescued us before we are all gone for good!"  
"More like doing the backstroke." joked Stitch hoping to put down DBV's hopes. It didn't work.  
So far, Numbuh 2 didn't get much of anything from this temporarily lunatic of a Lucario but then again who knows what would happen when you talk to a nut?  
"In your opinion, what is your take on the first totem pole?" asked Numbuh 2 not expecting to get any progress from the Pokemon.  
"The stars in the square represent the chaos that will occur when our alien brothers return." explained DBV still on the alien thing.  
"Not the kind of stars we're experiencing right now." added Stitch rolling his eyes.  
"About the first totem pole, just for fun," Numbuh 2 said kinda repeating the question.  
"You want it simple? It is the stars that will come from the giant alien spaceship that will take us to a better place, a place where monsters can roam free and we will live without..." DBV begins to say.  
"Okay. We get it. So how about the tooth totem pole?"  
"Don't even mention coconut cake." said Stitch who gets bored of saying it by now.  
"Dental records." said DBV simply.  
"And...?" asked Hoagie hoping to get a better answer than that.  
"The tooth's truth escapes even me, and I'm a powerful Pokemon. The aliens got some reasons."  
"So how about the totem pole that has the man on it?"  
"Maybe he's a monster/alien mix-up. Who knows?" asked DBV thoughtfully. "I'm ready to fight with him if I must!"  
"And the totem with the green mushroom," Hoagie added.  
"Perhaps the aliens will come and give us extra lives."  
"Hey, maybe I got an extra life, did you know that?" asked Stitch thoughtfully.  
"Actually you don't have a life." said DBV with a smirk.  
"I'm devastated."  
"So what is it about the mushroom totem pole?" asked Numbuh 2 hopefully.  
"Alien second chances." said DBV simply.  
"I see."  
The two finish their conversion with the Lucario as they headed to their old friend Alphonse who is still eating his hologram chicken.  
"Hey Mr. Elric." said Numbuh 2 greeting the suit of armor who looks up at them.  
"Huh? Oh hey. Can I help you two in anyway?" asked Alphonse hoping to help the ones who are now honorary monster chiefs.  
"So now that Monty and his dumb dog are on ice literally, what are your plans for them?"  
"Simple. We're going to make popsicles out of them! We're see how they feel about being tortured for once! That'd show them both!"  
"We saw Bowser. He's by the pool." Hoagie said motioning to the door leading to the pool.  
"Oh right, maybe he saw Edward! Once I'm done, I can go talk to him." said Alphonse happily. Finally, his chance to find Edward is almost here!  
"So what do you think of the first totem pole?"  
"Seriously? Maybe it's a picture of a TV, whatever those things are called."  
"What's that you said about the first totem pole?" asked Numbuh 2 puzzled though he has a feeling that Alphonse has no idea about TVs.  
"Uh...TVs. I heard the other monsters talk about them." said Alphonse puzzled. "I could look at it...when I know where to find or make one."  
"So how about the second totem pole?"  
"Wait, there's more than one?"  
"Three actually," Numbuh 2 pointed out to the surprised Alphonse. Obviously the suit of armor hasn't been near the pool area and has saw the totem poles.  
"Four together." added Stitch helpfully.  
"Huh. I guess I missed them." said Alphonse with a shrug.  
"What? Oh come on, they are right out there! How could you miss them?" asked Numbuh 2 in disbelief, shocked that something like Alphonse could possibly go by the pool and miss the totem poles! They aren't that hard to miss!  
"Relax, they're only totem poles."  
"Okay...so you didn't see the second totem pole. How about the one with the man on it?"  
"The one with the animals and stuff?" asked Alphonse confused.  
"Stitch, meega think boy's soul has been in armor for too long." said Stitch. Obviously, this conversion is going nowhere fast.  
"I think it's the one with the animals."  
"I guess this means you don't have a clue about the fourth totem pole, huh?" asked Numbuh 2 in doubt expecting that it might be the safe.  
"Are you guys still talking to me?" asked Alphonse puzzled and confused all of the sudden.  
"Who is the president of the U.S.?"  
"U.S.? Isn't this the 1900s or whatever??"  
"Well, I think we're done." said Numbuh 2 with a shrug. Obviously Alphonse has no idea about the totem poles.  
"I think so is he." Stitch said as he notices that the suit of armor has gone back to 'eating'.  
"Alphonse, about the fourth totem pole..."  
"Huh, what?" asked Alphonse looking up confused.  
"Forget it." said Numbuh 2 as he and Stitch leaves the conference hall. Obviously the answers of solving the mystery of the totem poles lie elsewhere.

As our heroes travel the highway in their police red cruiser, they try to figure out the totem poles. What could they mean?  
Hoagie expected that the first one means the item monitor box the duo got from Totodile Golf. Of course, the pole said that it's supposed to have energy stars in it and it's empty without a cork! And even that isn't the case, how will they get some energy stars?  
Numbuh 2 did figure out the last one though, the pole with the green mushroom. It means 1-Up in the Mario games and the duo has stolen Max's 1-Up pillow a while ago.  
Now for the second and third poles, it seems like a mystery, the second one is obviously about teeth. But the third one...the man on the pole, he looks familiar...  
"Of course!" said Numbuh 2 stopping the police red cruiser for a moment. "Jebediah Springfield!"  
"Heh?" asked Stitch wondering what his friend has meant.  
"That's why the man looks so familiar! It's Jebediah Springfield! We need an item that looks like him!"  
"Awww, where are we going to find something like that?"  
"I think I know where. Back to the Celebrity Item Match Museum." Numbuh 2 said as he gets the ship going on its way to the next destination.

The Celebrity Item Match Museum is the same as ever, customerless and pointless. Of course, Malon is still working behind the counter by the time the duo has got there.  
"Malon, it's us again." said Numbuh 2 greeting the girl who looks up at them.  
"Oh hey guys! Guess what? I got your item done! Here you go!" Malon takes out a head that looks like the founder of Springfield.  
"Thanks, Malon. Come on, Stitch."  
"Now where are we going?" asked Stitch curiously as the two headed back to the car.  
"We solved two of the totem poles. Now for the next two. I just figured out the tooth part. Back to the Histeria! Jurassic Park Tarpit and Bungee Jumping Place," Numbuh 2 declared as he and Stitch got back into the police red cruiser and drove off.

The place is as smelly and pointless as ever by the time the two has return to the Histeria! Jurassic Park Tarpit and Bungee Jumping Place. But they won't be here that long. Hoagie knew that the tooth totem pole has something to do with teeth have Bowser suggested. The tooth on the said pole looks like it came from a leopard, and there's only one place that has the said leopard.  
The two got out of the ship and headed to the Sabor robot. Numbuh 2 looks up at the robot and said, "Okay, open and up and say aaaahh! Okay, Stitch, push the button."  
Stitch nodded as he pushed the button. Sabor opens its mouth to talk but that is when Hoagie has chosen to strike; he gets the string of yarn he got from the Ball of Yarn and threw it over the robot leopard's teeth. The yarn has caught on one of the teeth just before Sabor close his mouth again.  
Now to get that tooth out. The thing looks like it's on fast but Hoagie spotted the ship in the parking lot about 90 yards away and smirks, getting an idea.  
Numbuh 2 motions Stitch to come over which he did. The boy then ties the end of the string of yarn he is holding to the alien then he grabs Stitch and threw him towards the car. Luckily, the alien is used to being thrown against stuff so he survived the impact.  
By the time Numbuh 2 came back to the police red cruiser, Stitch has open up one of the doors and tied the other end of the yarn string to the handle. Hoagie then stand next to the door and move his hips to the right, causing the ship door to close quickly. This caught the tooth of Sabor to get pulled harder. Soon the thing was finally removed from its former owner and flew at the two. Hoagie was nearly knocked down to the ground when he grab it.  
"All right, we got the White Fang." said Numbuh 2 now in the possession of the tooth.  
"The whole fang?" asked Stitch.  
"Nothing but."  
"You know, it woulda made sense if we just call it 'tooth'." Stitch pointed out.  
Okay, that's three items our heroes have hunted down for the totem pole. The last one, the item monitor, is tricky since they need to fill the thing with stars and the monitor still has no cork to put the stars in. Then there's still the case with getting said energy stars to begin with.  
Then some new ideas came into Hoagie's head, so to speak, but first, the duo headed back to the Ball of Yarn.

Once arriving, our heroes went back to the restaurant. Spanky is still there 'bending' his tools. They got an idea that involves the ice pick they got back at the party.  
"Hey Spanky! Mind bending this for me?" asked Numbuh 2 handing the ice pick to Spanky.  
"Sure! Give me a moment!" said Spanky. Luckily, he dropped the swearing bit for once. The pig raised his arms, concentrated, and 'bends' the ice pick and turning it into a corkscrew. Then, giving the new corkscrew to Hoagie, the pig added, "Here you go!"  
That's done, Hoagie now take the wine bottle out and uses the new corkscrew on the cork, successfully pulling it out. The boy said, "Good! That oughta make things interesting!"  
"How about a toast for the new Star Wars film?" suggested Stitch.  
"Are you kidding? I mean, the new Clone Wars movie was great but I'm underage! Here, piggie. You can have it!"  
"All right!" laughed Spanky as he grabs the wine bottle and drank it down like mad.  
Numbuh 2 puts the cork in the item monitor, it fits. Now for the real challenge...

The Twilight Zone is still as crazy by the time our duo return but they aren't here to talk to Peter. Nope, they return to the upside down room where Pearl is talking to some familiar customers.  
"And another thing, Mrs. Forrester, I think the whole takeover of the new theater and making us watch newly bad movies is uncall for!" snapped Mike Nelson in annoyance.  
"Look, a woman got to earn a living, got it Nelstone?!" snapped Pearl in annoyance. Spotting the duo coming, she said, "Get lost! Some familiar idiots came in!"  
"Hey, Mike! You think we get more cameos in these stories?" asked Tom Servo as he, Mike, and Crow leaves.  
"Only if the author wills it." said Mike with a shrug.  
"I hope he gets me in the Airplane parodies. I love Airplane!" said Crow before speaking in a Peter Graves like voice. "I am looking eager for a new role in the upcoming parodies. I am Peter Graves!"  
"Crow!"  
"I'm done!"  
The duo, not noticing or caring about the cameo, came over to Pearl as Hoagie said, "Man, wouldn't I love some upside down cake right about now."  
"Trust me, you wouldn't want any. It makes people throw up." said Pearl bored.  
"Id and it gets into hair." agreed Stitch.  
"Anything else about the item monitors you used to sell?" Numbuh 2 asked bringing the subject about the item monitor while secretly putting his hand in the pocket that holds the said item.  
"Only that if we keep making them, they threaten my pay check." said Pearl bored.  
"How about we ride the Energy Star Machine again?"  
"No but since I work here, fine. Get in."  
The duo got back into the Energy Star Machine again before Pearl starts the thing up again. Hoagie waited until the swirling blue stuff appears, covering what the boy is about to do from the woman's view. Then he works fast: Numbuh 2 gets the item monitor out and takes the cork out. Soon some energy stars, as if drawn to the item monitor, went into the said item itself being suck into it like Dom DeLuise at a buffet. Once the last strands of energy stars is in the temporarily invincibility item monitor, Numbuh 2 corks the latter and pockets it.  
The ride is shorter in the machine this time, much to Pearl's concern but she just shrugs it off before opening the hatch and letting the two out.  
Once the duo got out of the room and away from Pearl's hearing range, Numbuh 2 commented, "Cool! The energy stars got sucked right into the temporarily invincibility item monitor!"  
"See? I knew that would happen." said Stitch. If Numbuh 2 didn't know any better, and he sometimes doesn't, he coulda sworn that Stitch was smiling at him.  
Well, they got the solution to the totem poles, they hope. Now it's back to Nevada!

The monster party was still strong as ever by the time the two had return to Marge Simpson's Radiant Garden Inn but now is not the time to join in the festivities. They return to the pool area where Bowser is still by the totem poles while Jack Skellington is at the hot tub still pacing.  
"Yo Bowser!" said Numbuh 2 as he and Stitch goes over to the koopa who noticed them coming.  
"Yeah, what?" asked Bowser wondering what those two want now.  
"So, still having fun?"  
"Yep! Though...are you two still planning on taking me back to CatDog when all of this is over?"  
"That's the plan." said Numbuh 2 making Bowser concerned upon hearing that.  
"Crud!" groaned Bowser. He was hoping for some good news.  
"Still, I like you so we'd let you in on what we suspected that is the solution of the totem poles. First off, we think the first one is the energy stars in the temporarily invincibility item monitor that used to come from the Twilight Zone."  
"Of course! What else could it be? Any idiot could tell you that!"  
"Well then, you would be happy to know that we figured out that the second totem pole means a leopard's White Fang." said Numbuh 2 as he has shown the said item to the koopa.  
"Oh good." said Bowser with a grin. "I knew the pole has something to do with teeth!"  
"The next totem pole means the temporarily invincibility head of Jebediah Springfield."  
"Who is Jebediah Springfield?"  
"Trust me, big guy. You don't want to go there." said Stitch not wanting a repeat like what happen at Maxville.  
"And finally, the last totem pole symbolized the 1-Up pillow." explained Hoagie showing the said pillow to Bowser.  
"Oh good. We couldn't find any mushroom guys. I think I scared them all off." said Bowser with a nod.  
"With you, I can imagine. See ya."  
"Not if I see you first."

Jack Skellington was still pacing around worried, hoping that the two he has made honorary monster chiefs has solve the puzzle of the totem poles but it looks like he is losing hope.  
"Knock knock!" said a familiar voice. Jack Skellington turns and sees our favorite heroes going over to him.  
"Who's there?" asked Jack Skellington puzzled.  
"Jack."  
"Jack who?"  
"Bless you!" laughed Numbuh 2 in madness. After wiping off a tear, he added, "Man, that joke always cracks me up."  
"That is what it's like being egg." said Stitch as he and the monster leader groans at the bad joke that Hoagie just made.  
"I am anxious about the whole totem pole thing."  
"It will worked, trust me." assured the skeleton."  
"Meega met Anxious once." added Stitch thoughtfully. "He got drool in his beard. Ugly fellow..."  
"Stitch, eew. That wasn't Anxious, it was your cotton candy." said Numbuh 2 in disgust.  
"Well, that solves one problem."  
"Trust me, I still have nightmares of when he eats, Jack."  
"Well, I know people have one thing or another in their amazing quest to conquer their own demons." explained Jack Skellington sternly. "But I will be clear on this: it will be worth it!"  
"Naga! He said 'quest'! My furry body can't take much! May explode!" yelped Stitch violently.  
The time has gone. Time for Numbuh 2 to break the suspense and help the monsters. He just hopes that he got the totem poles solutions right.  
"Hey Jack, I think we just found something that could tied in with one of your totem poles." Numbuh 2 said getting the skeleton's attention.  
"What is it?" asked Jack Skellington hopefully.  
The first item Numbuh 2 has given Jack Skellington was the 1-Up pillow. The skeleton looks at it carefully then he nodded. He held the pillow over the hot tub and brings to...wring it? Suddenly drops of green liquid fell from the pillow going right into the pool. Soon the surface of the said pool turns to a lot and lot of green. Once the pool return to its normal state, the skeleton smiles as he throws the pillow away before he did a little dance and chant a bit. During this, back at the pool, Bowser noticed that the totem pole that involves the 1-Up pillow has disappeared.  
"Extra lives, very resourceful." Jack Skellington said impressed by the duo's solution.  
"Id. We like to steal pillows." agreed Stitch.  
"We also got this that we just found out from your totem poles." said Numbuh 2 as he takes out the next item: the White Fang.  
Jack Skeleton takes the item and looks at it before putting it in his mouth. The duo watch as the skeleton plays the tooth as if like a kazoo before spitting it out and sending it right into the hot tub, turning the water grey before changing back. The skeleton did another dance/chant which results in another totem pole at the pool to disappear.  
"A genuine leopard fang." said Jack Skellington with a grin. "I expected that it was something like that."  
"Uh, he said genuine, right?" Stitch asked Numbuh 2 puzzled.  
"I think we just figured out another one of the totem poles." said Numbuh 2 getting the skeleton more excited.  
"Well, show me!" insisted Jack Skellington so Numbuh 2 did: he gave him the Jebediah Springfield temporarily invincibility head. The skeleton takes the item and stared into it. Then he grew excited before tossing the head right into the hot tub, once again turning the water into a different color, this time purple. Jack Skellington did another dance/chant, making another totem pole to disappear. "Yes, a combination of man and ability. Impressive!"  
"Is dinner ready?" asked Stitch curiously.  
That leaves only one more item to go and Hoagie takes out the item monitor as he said, "Here we go: the last solution to the totem poles."  
"Allow me..." Jack Skellington said as he takes the temporarily invincibility from Numbuh 2. He looks at it and shakes it, laughing as he sees the energy stars shaking inside. Then the skeleton hits it with a hand causing the remains to go spilling right into the hot tub. The pole flashed a darker blue as Jack Skellington danced and chanted once more. The last of the totem poles is now gone from the pool by this time. "Yes, a item which held temporarily invincibility. Very good thinking."  
"Who said thinking has anything to do with it?" asked Stitch. The three looked at the pool which went back to its normal color of blue.  
"Well...I guess that's it, right?" asked Numbuh 2 as he and the other two waited for something to happen.  
"Uh...Hoagie? I don't think anything is happening. Meega think we just got gipped."  
"Hey, what gives, Jack? We went through all that trouble and nothing happen?! You better not be trying to pull something on us!"  
"I am not sure. I am certain you got all the right ingredients. Yet..." Jack Skellington said puzzled at first. Then his eyes widen in realization which makes the skeleton exclaimed, "Of course, how foolish of me! I have almost forgotten!"  
"What?" asked Numbuh 2.  
"To make the spell work properly, a sacrifice must be made. In other words, a monster must be given to the pool so we can all be saved! You know what those robots say, 'no sacrifice, no victory'."  
"How sad. We got used to these monsters by now. It would be a shame if we have to kill one of these guys off like in a comic book and all." Numbuh 2 is right. He is starting to like the monsters he has known throughout the case. If only there's another way...  
"Wait! Stitch got an idea and for once, it doesn't require stuff blowing up!" said Stitch as he begins to run off. "Meega will be right back!"  
"Well, while he's gone, I'd see if I can find any monster who can sacrifice him or herself for what must be done." said Jack Skellington to the human who watch the alien leave. Of course, he will soon find out that doing so will not be necessary.

Stitch returns to the kitchen and opens it before going inside. He came out a while later pushing out an ice block containing two familiar villains: it's Max and Arnold still frozen wearing the costume, the thing is half on, half off with the boy sitting on the pit bull in the progress of pulling Arnold's hair off.  
Since the two look like a monster (monster fur of course), then sacrificing them will be perfect. Besides, the monsters, the heroes, and everyone else are better off without them, right?  
Stitch decided to find out as he pushes the ice block to the pool area.

Everyone at the party, including Numbuh 2, Jack Skellington, Bowser, and Namine, were at the hot tub waiting as Stitch arrived pushing the frozen Max and Arnold in costume onto the scene, planning to use the disguised villains as a sacrifice. And a good thing too, Jack Skellington couldn't find any monster whose is willing to do so.  
They watch as the alien pushed the ice block into the hot tub making them applauded. Soon the ice block itself sank below the water's surface. A pause at first as everyone waited.  
Suddenly the hot tub's water begins to rise and fall like mad with waves that got larger. Soon the water itself got 6 feet high and looks like it is going to splash over at any minute. Fortunately, that isn't the case as the largest wave collapsed. A spire of water jutted into the air rotating like an out of control washer, making like a whirlpool in Australia.  
The crowd watch in amazement as the water collapsed causing a dark cloud to appear over the pool, making rain and lightning to appear. A while later, the pool water starts to rotate again and gathering itself up into a world wholly of water, so to speak.  
Anyway, long story short, it happened: something came out of the hot tub and pops out, growing like mad. It's a tree! It's actually a tree!

All over the west coast, trees are popping out at random, providing protection and power-ups for the monsters. The trees covered highways and wreck the exit routes of a bridge. The trees begin trashing cities and places, even the Ball of Yarn wasn't spared from all of the madness. By the time it's all over, everything west of the Mississippi is covered with trees. The monsters are saved.

Author's note  
Okay, I guess despite the west coast getting trashed by the duo saving the monsters, everything turn out all right, right?

Stitch: Yeah!

Numbuh 2: Let's hope we don't get arrested for destruction of property.

Me: Eh, who cares? The last chapter is coming up so don't miss it! Read, review, and suggest, folks!

The chief remark that Jack Skellington has made not only came from the actual game, it's a line Perry White said to people who keep calling him 'chief'.

The 'no sacrifice, no victory' line came from the Transformers movie.


	13. Epilogue: Case Wrapped Up

Author's note  
All righty, this is the last chapter to this parody. Excited to see it end? Well, maybe so, maybe not but at least it will give you all hopes for when I parodied the Sam and Max seasons. Time to the answer one certain review.

Dragonboy: No, pal. I have no plans on making the parodies and I wouldn't know how to use most of the guys or girls in the cast lists anyway.

Now then, the epilogue with the solo story announcement later...

**Epilogue: Case Wrapped Up**

A few hours later, Marge's Radiant Garden looks like a disaster so to speak, when some trees popping out of the inn itself. This doesn't seem to bother a few people standing out of the place.  
"Man, I got to say, that is one killer display." said Numbuh 2 impressed to Jack Skellington.  
"Id and we destroy a lot of stuff too." agreed Stitch.  
"Well, boys, I guess this is where we part ways." said Bowser with Namine near him. "I supposed I should thank you both for all you have done...but I don't know how so...I won't."  
"Well, since you two are together forever, are you going to live in the forest to live a peaceful life together?" Numbuh 2 asked the new couple with a grin.  
"Are you kidding? I am a koopa king, not a hippie! Before we head back home to my place, Namine and I are heading to Vegas to get hitched! At least if it wasn't trashed by the trees popping out like crazy!"  
"We decided to change things in our lives so that Bowser, his kids and I could blend in." said Namine, then she said slyly, "Live our lives and maybe make new additions to the family, if you know what I mean."  
"Eeeeeeew!" said Stitch in disgust. He doesn't even want to think of that!  
"Goodbye, everyone! I guess." Bowser said as he and Namine held hands as they leave. Who knows if our duo will ever see them again? Or anymore for that matter.  
"See you, you big shell of a koopa you." said Hoagie waving goodbye to Bowser. "Man, for a giant koopa who tried to wreck a kingdom, he isn't so bad."  
"I hope you boys are proud of what you have done for us." said Jack Skellington making the two turn to him.  
"What, you mean destroyed many years of progress in the Western United States and wreck the symbols of modern civilization that means so much to the country? You bet your butt we are proud!"  
"So what do we win? We gotta get something out of this, right?" Stitch asked hopefully. It's true. Numbuh 2 and Stitch has risk much to save the monsters from being wiped out. The least they could do is gets something out of all this.  
"Well...I supposed you two should be rewarded." said the Pumpkin King as he takes a medallion from out of nowhere. "This medallion was a part of Halloween Town as long as I could remember. You can have it."  
Stitch goes forward to allow Jack Skellington to put the necklace around him before stepping back making the alien smile.  
"Hey thanks, Jack." said Numbuh 2 as Stitch...peels out the foil? The medallion is actually one of those fake things that have chocolate inside! As the alien ate the chocolate like mad, the boy continued, "Stitch always enjoys fake stuff as long as there's a goody inside!"  
Stitch finish chowing down on the chocolate. Licking his lips, Numbuh 2's partner said, "Oh boy! Foil-covered chocolaty goodness," He then noticed a sad good on his friend's face, "Uh, Hoagie? What's wrong?"  
"Well, you got something but I doubt that the Pumpkin King has anything for me..."  
"Well, I supposed I could give you my Halloween King headdress that Sally made for me using junk and stuff." said Jack Skellington as he pulls out some sort of headdress. Seeing it make the human yelp. It looks like one of the Burger King clowns that smell terrible!  
"Uh, no thanks. I already got a hat." said Numbuh 2 politely passing on the headdress. The skeleton nodded in understanding as he put it away.  
"Well, your hat is fine too. Farewell, Hoagie and Stitch. We will never forget all you did for us. Remember, 'though the night be dark, the dawn yet shall awaken and annoy you'. See ya."  
With that, the skeleton lives to parts unknown. The duo watch him go while the boy comments, "You know, for a skeleton, I am going to miss that guy."  
"Id, me too. I'm going to miss how much he smells after a lot of hours, just like Mr. Stenchy." said Stitch with a sigh. A pause then the alien realized something, "Holy Jumbaa! We still didn't get paid!!"  
"No problem, little buddy. I think I got that solved..."

The carnvial of CatDog has been empty even when the two has left. It has been probably a few weeks since the two has recruited our heroes and one half isn't so happy.  
"Well, dog. I hope you're happy." said Cat bitterly. "I don't think we will ever see Bowser again with those two idiots on the case! We may as well just close down!!"  
"Oh calm down. Things will be alright." Dog said assuring his brother. Just then, he sees something enter the tent and recognized it. "Hey, they're back."  
Cat looks up and sure enough, they see Numbuh 2 coming forward making the cat part snapped impatiently, "Please tell us you got some good news!"  
"You want good news? You got it. Bring him in, Stitch!" Numbuh 2 called out. Stitch came in pushing in a giant ice block containing something big and familiar, or so it seems.  
"Bowser!" said CatDog at once excited. Well, it looks like Bowser anyway, but it's actually the frozen Max and Arnold in disguise. Since the villains are frozen, they are neither dead or alive so they got through the sacrifice part okay.  
Hoagie comment to Stitch, "The way I see it, we're also doing Buster and his friends a favor here since it will be a while before they have to worry about Max and Arnold again."  
"Oh thanks, guys! You did so much for us! How can we ever repay you both?" asked Dog who, along with Cat, didn't hear what Numbuh 2 told his friend.  
"Well, the way I figured, your blank looks are rewarding enough for us!"  
"That and a big pay check." said Stitch with a smirk.  
"Would 3000 tickets for the shooting gallery work for you two?" asked Cat sheepishly. The carnival didn't make a lot of money lately and the tickets are the best the owners could give to the duo.  
"Well, why not?" asked Numbuh 2 with a shrug as he takes the tickets from Cat. He turns to his friend as he said, "Come on, Stitch!"  
The two headed towards the exit of the tent. Stitch comment, "Well, Bowser and Namine are happy because they don't have to actually go back to the carnival. The other monsters are happy because we helped greatly improve the odds of their survival. The carnival owners are happy because they have what they THINK is their Koopa back. And I think Mario and Peach are going to be happy because Bowser will be leaving them alone a lot more. All in all, a pretty satisfying wrap-up to this case."  
"Yeah, but still, I couldn't help but feel that we have somehow tamper with the fragile inner mechanisms of this island we called Earth."  
"Wow, Hoagie. If we have to destroy a few 100 years of civilization just so a bunch of smelly quasi-human creatures would be safe for their crazy and nasty lifestyle...then why not?"  
"You crack me up, little buddy. Let's hit the shooting gallery before we head home. My treat," Numbuh 2 chuckled as the two stepped out of the tent.  
As Cat watch the two go, Dog noticed something odd about the ice block as he asked, "Hey Cat? Does Bowser always have four arms?"

**Closing Credits**

The two did stop by the shooting gallery as they shoot a lot of stuff at random using some weapons while the credits roll.

"Additional Programming by Neros Urameshi and Darth Ben Valor"

"Additional Art by acosta perez jose ramiro"

"Additional Testing by JusSonic, Julayla Beryl, Papa T 41, Neros Urameshi, Darth Ben Valor, Wormtail96, and nobodiez"

"Voice Technology by Charles Roberts"

**Featuring the Voice Talents of**

"Benjamin Diskin as Hoagie P. Gilligan/Numbuh 2 and Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1"

"Chris Sanders as Experiment 626/Stitch"

**With A Very Special Performance by**

"Harvey Atkin as King Bowser Koopa"

**And The Additional Voices Of**

"Dee Bradley Baker"

"Alex Borstein"

"Corey Burton"

"Joey Camen"

"Adam Carolla"

"Dan Castellaneta"

"Danny Cooksey"

"Bill Corbett"

"Jim Cummings"

"Ken Davitian"

"Aaron Dismuke"

"Melissa Fahn"

"Quinton Flynn"

"Will Friedle"

"David Gallagher"

"Seth Green"

"Jess Harnell"

"John Henson"

"Matt Hill"

"Richard Steven Horvitz"

"Bob Hoskins"

"Julie Kavner"

"Tom Kenny"

"Maurice LaMarche"

"Lance LeGault"

"Seth MacFarlane"

"Tress MacNeille"

"Kevin Murphy"

"Michael J. Nelson"

"Lisa Ortiz"

"Rob Paulsen"

"Mary Jo Pehl"

"Bernadette Peters"

"Christy Carlson Romano"

"Ray Romano"

"Tony Sampson"

"Chris Sarandon"

"Harry Shearer"

"Rosearik Rikki Simons"

"Brittany Snow"

"Andre Sogliuzzo"

"Kath Soucie"

"Hal Sparks"

"David Ogden Stiers"

"Tara Strong"

"Cree Summer"

"Lauren Tom"

"Alanna Ubach"

"Samuel Vincent"

"Frank Welker"

"And Bruce Willis"

"Associate Producer Neros Urameshi"

"Product Marketing Manager Chrissy-San"

"Public Relations by Anonymous But Interested and acosta perez jose ramiro"

"Product Support Manager Wormtail96"

"The Product Support Crew Julayla Beryl, Neros Uramehsi, Darth Ben Valor, No Limit 5, and Phantom Lucario"

"Administrative Support Neros Urameshi, Anonymous But Interested, acosta perez jose ramiro, nobodiez, No Limit 5, Wormtail96, and Julayla Beryl"

"International Administrator acosta perez jose ramiro"

"Package Design Steve Purell and Moore & Price"

"Illustrated by JusSonic"

"Manual by JusSonic"

"Manual Design by Julayla Beryl"

"Print Production Neros Urameshi"

"Lunchtime Catering by Papa T 41"

"Drinks With The Priestess by Chrissy-San"

"The Third Man Ryo Muang"

"Nifty Hoagie and Stitch Magnets by Wormtail96"

"JusSonic Productions Entertainment Director of Marketing JusSonic"

"JusSonic Productions Entertainment Director of Business Operations Chrissy-San"

"JusSonic Productions Director of Development No Limit 5"

**JusSonic Productions House Band**

"Feautring"

"Neros Urameshi on Vibes"

"Darth Ben Valor on Trumpet"

"Papa T 41 on Flute"

"Ryo Muang on Guitar"

"Wormtail on Drums'

"And"

"Julayla Beryl on Bass Fiddle"

"Special Thanks To Papa T 41, Anonymous But Interested, the website of Fanfiction, Best Buy, and George Lucas"

"Okay you can stop reading now..."

"Come on, seriously..."

"Look, the story is over, so can you please..."

"I'm outta here..."

"Okay...I lied, or did I?"

The End

Author's note  
Nice credits, funny parts though. So what do you guys think?

All: We loved it!

Bowser: Yeah, especially since I got Namine at the end!

Namine: (giggling) Oh Bowser!

Hoaige: Hey Stitch and I like to thank you for giving us the leads in this parody as well as the upcoming parodies of the other 'Sam and Max' games.

Stitch: Id! We will enjoy it!

Me: I'm glad you guys do and will. I also thank my reviewers, especially those who give me the suggestions. Okay, it's time for the announcement of the next solo parody. This one is going to be big as it's more than meets the eye.

Stitch: Id?

Me: That's right. I'm going to parody the live-action version of Transformers, thanks to reading a story of a pal of mine! This one is going to be big as it is called 'Marvel Transformers'!

June: So why is it called that?

Me: Well, since you asked, the heroes of Marvel will parodied the Autobots while the villains from Marvel will be the Decepticons!

Cast: Cool!

Me: Also, the parody will be Chris Fields (tervaco's OC) x Juniper Lee as well, thanks for permission, Danny x Carrie (Chrissy-San's OC).

Danny: What's wrong with me and June?

Me: Just trying to avoid overusing the couple, that's all. Here's the cast of this soon to be coming hit...

Humans  
Sam Witwicky: Chris Fields (tervaco's OC)  
Mikaela Banes: Juniper "June" Lee  
William Lennox: Loud Kiddington  
Robert Epps: Froggo  
Reggie Simmons: Agent Bishop (from the current Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles show)  
Maggie Madsen: Yumi Yoshimura  
Glen Whitmann: Lance (from BrainDead 13)  
John Keller: Drew Blanc (from the Toonstruck game)  
Tom Banachek: Cobra Bubbles (Lilo and Stitch)  
Ron and Judy Witwicky: Chris's parents  
Jorge "Fig" Figueroa: Anakin Skywalker  
Donnelly: Kenny McCormick  
Mr. Hosney: Mr. Garrison  
Sheriff: The Sheriff of Nottingham  
Bobby Bolivia: Jack Spicer

The Autobots  
Optimus Prime: Captain America  
Bumblebee: Spider-Man  
Jazz: Black Goliath (the African American hero who got killed in the Civil War mini-series)  
Ironhide: Wolverine  
Ratchet: Iron Man

Deceptions  
Megatron: Red Skull (Captain America villain)  
Starscream: Klaw  
Frenzy: Toad (X-Men villain)  
Barricade: Venom  
Bonecrusher: Iron Monger (Iron Man villain)  
Devastator: Abomination (Hulk villain)  
Blackout: Blackheart (Ghost Rider villain)  
Scorponok: The Scorpion (Spider-Man villain)

Numbuh 2: You have Black Goliath as Jazz? Man, you're going to kill him off in the parody, are ya?

Me: Sorry. Anyway, that's wrap it all up for us. I hope you guys enjoy this parody as we did making it...well, some of us. Until next time...

All: Read and review!!


End file.
